


200 Years Too Late

by Pickosita5



Series: My Hetalia Books [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #america_did_everything_wrong_1778, 2P Hetalia, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magical Strike, Alternate Universe - Prison, Cardverse, F/F, F/M, Heroes & Heroines, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Picka's Books, Pirates, Revolutionary War, Ugh, WW2 AU, anyways there's a lot they'll all be explained later, enjoy my weirdness, oh yeah because i like to write, there's so many - Freeform, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickosita5/pseuds/Pickosita5
Summary: Alice E. G. Kirkland, human representation of England, part of the United Kingdom, was just trying to keep her family hidden. She did not want the whole world to know about the kids she had, no matter how many already knew. She did not want to get herself into a magical mishap where the man she had loved and raised's clones hid in her home until she found a way to send them back to their own. She did not want America to find out about the clones, but most of all, she did not want the father of the kids to find out the truth while they were still there. Is it too late to tell the father of her kids the truth? Or will fate play out their lives differently?





	1. The Summoning

_No One's POV:_

England sat on her couch late at night, humming quietly as she sent the last of her work emails to her bosses. Usually she'd be done before then, but there were a lot of things that went on that day which kept her busy from her work.

Now she just sent the last email, letting out a sigh of relief. Her bosses let her have the rest of the week off since they made her work overtime the past few days and she wanted to spend them relaxing. Maybe she can start with a nice bubble bath and some tea. England thought about it then nodded, getting up from the couch and stretching her arms and legs, letting out a yawn. Well, maybe that bath can wait for tomorrow. Tea, however, appealed to the Englishwoman and she wandered toward her kitchen to make some.

As she walked past the bookshelf, a small crash went off behind her. England jumped in surprise and turned around, looking around the room. Everything seemed fine. The lamps were all upright. The television screen had been black since earlier in the evening so no noise came from there. Nothing was where it hadn't been. _Then what made that noise?_

A light came from underneath her and she looked down at her feet to see a spellbook that was glowing.

A spellbook.

Glowing.

How _fantastic_. _Exactly_ what she wanted that evening.

England frowned and picked it up, minding the fragile spine it seemed to have. After she picked it up, the cover changed to a book England remembered reading to America when he was younger, before he...

She shook the thought away with a huff. She's over that war, why didn't people understand that? She took the time to heal and move on but it seems others didn't and try to keep her from America because of it. Sure sometimes it still hurts, but she doesn't mind. In fact, she had helped...

Why was she still thinking about this? England shook her head again and glared at the book. It no longer had the cover of the old book, but it now had the cover of an antique version of _Peter Pan_. One sitting in the bookshelf right next to her. What's with this spellbook and pretending to be books she reads to kids?!

"Alright, I'm done with your games. What do you want?" She huffed at the book.

The book glowed again and opened itself in England's hands, flipping to a page within its covers. It stopped on a page and England frowned some more.

She knew the dangers of reading a strange spell off the spellbooks she had, but reading the name of the spell made her curious.

_Evocatio_

' _The Summoning_ '

But of what? What was she calling toward her?

She read over the spell which looked harmless enough and shrugged. "Maybe I'm summoning something helpful. That'd be a nice change."

England cleared her throat and began reading the spell.  
  
_Veni ad me_  
_Et vocavi vos,_  
_Diversis partibus vitae_  
_Verum dimittere_  
_Ut liberi_ _eritis_  
_Et omnes_ _perdidit_ _aut_

England waited but nothing happened. She didn't even feel exhausted. Well, that part actually wasn't unusual. She had a lot of Mania so even some of the most powerful spells didn't tire her. She prided herself on that fact considering her brothers and sisters could not claim the same. There was a reason she was her parents' favorite!

After three minutes of standing there like an idiot, England rolled her eyes. "Oh, haha. I bet Scotty did this, that tosser. Fake spell, how idiotic."

England returned the book on the bookshelf, finding an empty space (most likely where it fell from) and walked toward the direction of the stairs instead of the kitchen. She was too tired of standing and doing nothing. It wasn't Mania tired, instead she was physically tired. She really needed to sleep.

Walking away from her living room, England didn't notice the spark coming from the spellbook she placed into the shelf. While changing into proper sleeping clothes, England did not hear the book fall back onto the floor then proceed to flip to the page she read from. Climbing into her bed, she did not know about the creatures climbing out of the shadows and into the portal that opened above the book to retrieve what the book commanded.

While she dreamed, England did not know that the morning would prove her wrong about the supposed "fake spell".

She did not know how much trouble one little spell was going to cause in her life.

* * *

_So this is my first chapter! It's pretty short but I'm proud of it. A good way to introduce how this started, I'd like to think so._

_Translation of spell:_  
Come to me  
I summon you  
Different parts of life  
Release the truth  
To be free  
Or all will be lost  


_Wooh. Okay. Next chapter will be out soon!_

_Also if my username looks familiar anywhere else, that's because I'm also on Fanfic and Wattpad!_  
Fanfic-Pikosita5  
Wattpad-Pickosita5

_I have books on those too but I wanted to spread my horizons more and came back here._

 


	2. They've Been Summoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil iggy got some new bois

_No One's POV:_

Humans always argue about how the world began.

Scientific people believed the universe started with a bang and that that bang made everything we see. It made the Earth, it made the solar system, it is the reason humans existed. Religious people argue against that, claiming one god or another, possibly multiple, made the Earth. Christians and all that fall under that umbrella credit God with a Capital 'G' as the creator of their world, saying he made it in 6 days. Ancient Egyptians thought a god spit out and vomited some more gods who then proceeded to make the world. The Greeks, crazy as they were, thought two primordial beings sprang out of nothing, had babies that grew into the Titans, then one fell asleep and turned into the Earth (or something).

The old mythology of England's own home was just as confusing. Some stories claimed giants created the world, thinking of them as the original gods. Others sang of a primordial being who's breath brought creation to existence. One just said the sea and land already existed, except there were no living creatures until, from the sea foam, a mare was born and life began.

England was not old enough to be able to ask Lady Earth which of those was true. Not even her brothers and sisters, who were much older than her, got the opportunity. Her parents did though. They met Lady Earth and gained her secrets, but they were not spread to the children. The Ancients died with that secret never leaving, not even in their final breath.

China, being as old as he is, also met Lady Earth. He has yet to reveal her secret on how she was truly born.

England didn't really care about that. She didn't even know what religion she was! The battle of which church to follow had been consistently on her mind since good ol' King Henry VIII decided to change the entire religion of his country and kingdom so he could divorce some wives. It was entirely his fault she had this problem. Because of it, England chose to simply follow her magic mythology and not worry about what anyone else thought.

Though on the subject of the beginning of the world, she was always sure to bring up a good argument:

The world does not begin until one is born.

Saying it straight out like that with no explanation always confused people so she learned to quickly elaborate what she meant if talking about this subject.

Her reasoning was that no one experiences the world until they are born. Only then do they find out that they have a world to explore. It can even be argued that since a lot of babies scream or cry when they come out of the womb, the world began with a cry.

Why was England thinking of this early in the morning?

Oh, someone was screaming.

England nodded, happy to find out why she was awake, and laid back down, wanting to go back to sleep.

A second passed by for her to realize someone was screaming, and from the sound, it was a young girl. Worry filled England and she grabbed the sword off the wall above her bed and ran downstairs to see what was wrong.

"Amy what's wrong?! Why are you screaming?!" England asked, holding her sword up and standing in front of the young girl to see America. The tip of her sword was under his chin making him lean back.

"I-What? America?" She questioned, lowering her sword. Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention and she looked...seeing America. And there was another one? Not all of them looked exactly like him, some having different postures, hairstyles, and outfits, but the face was the same. It was America. Each one was America or some version of him at least. The one she had her sword pointed to looked like a cowboy.

"Mum? What's going on?" Amy asked, latching onto her side, looking at the Americans with fear.

"I...don't know. Excuse me but what are you all doing here?" England demanded, lowering her sword a bit. Just a bit. Her instinct told her there was danger in the room and she was not willing to let her daughter get hurt.

"Uh, perhaps you want to put that sword down first Darlin'. It's not very settling." The cowboy smiled nervously. England narrowed her eyes but did as he asked.

"Amy, go to your room." England looked down at her daughter, who shot off like a rocket. She paused at the top of the stairs and looked down at her mom, question reaching her silently. "I'll be fine Amy. You go and put your brothers in your room. Tell Peter I told you to."

Amy nodded and sped off. England looked back at the Americans. "Well, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was dragged here." One spoke up. She looked over at him and was immediately cringing. He was soaked with blood. His blonde hair matted with it. The pressed white shirt, black bowtie, and suspenders he wore also. Neither his slacks nor his dress shoes were spared. He didn't seem to care about her reaction towards him either. "Some shadowy thing came out of a portal, grabbed my ankles, and as soon as I blinked I was here with these fine looking gentlemen in this living room. Then that kid showed up, took one look at us, and screamed like she saw a ghost. Then you came and now this is happening."

"Okay, um, did the same thing happen to the rest of you?" The ones she could see nodded. England blew out a breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Alright, I need to make a head count. Just, sit on the couches." She motioned to the pieces of furniture behind them. The ones that could fit on the couches sat down, the others choosing to sit on the floor. At first glance, there was a lot and she let out a small groan.

' _Stiff upper lip._ ' She reminded herself an began to count.

1.

4.

8.

13.

17.

21.

There was 21 of them in her living room. Joy. Two that caught her attention was one wearing a Revolutionary War uniform giving her a cold look and another one that looked like a child, who stared at her like she was the joy in his world and smiling at her so brightly she was afraid he'd hurt himself.

"Twenty-one. This seems very oddly specific." She mumbled aloud, scratching her wrist. A nervous habit she picked up a very long time ago. She eyed them curiously, then let out a breath. "Alright, how many of you are countries?"

Seven raised their hands, two glaring at each other hatefully. She ignored them for the most part but if they started a fight she was going to kick them out.

"Then the rest of you are humans?"

"You say that like you're not, doll." One purred, smirking at her.

England raised an eyebrow. "I'm not."

"Then you must be a goddess."

"...Did you just... _flirt_ with me?"

"Why so surprised? Pretty dolls like you always catch my eye."

"Pretty dolls like me can give you black eyes." She snapped back.

"Feisty."

England decided to just ignore him. He had a fedora anyway. What did he know?

She looked to the others as if asking them if he was serious. None reacted.

"Okay then, I'm ignoring him. Does anyone have anything useful to contribute to this?" She asked. One raised his hand.

England noticed he had a ring on his left ring finger, which looked like a wedding band. Fear crept into her mind. Wasn't he one of the seven that said they were a country? Would she have to watch America get married before he knew the truth?

"Yes?" She asked him.

"I'm America, from the year 2112. I know your and mine's relationship right now is rocky but believe it or not, I'm your best friend in the future." England snorted but motioned for him to continue. America just smiled. "Yeah, I thought you'd react like that. Anyway, I think I can help you out with this. I don't remember this happening but then again you could have erased that memory. Besides, you're my best friend no matter the year." He winked at her.

England raised an eyebrow. "And who's your wife? An alliance?"

"Lips sealed doll." He smiled.

Her nose wrinkled. "That nickname is officially dead to me."

* * *

_Well hey everyone! Happy New Year! I hope you guys enjoyed the newest chapter. It feels short but I will try to make them longer later on! Thanks for reading!:)_


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets everyone!

_No One's POV:_

England blew out a breath and studied the different versions of America. The smallest one moved to cling to her leg and she wasn't complaining, so she let him. He looked around the age she first discovered him and called her "Engwand" which absolutely melted her heart. He was so cute.

The others really looked like America-tanned skin, blond hair, blue eyes-except for one (who was also a country apparently). He had very dark brown, almost red-ish looking hair and auburn eyes. His skin was tan also, but a darker shade. It reminded England of Native America, America and Canada's mother, whom she met when she first arrived at the new world centuries before Christopher Colombus. Her heart ached a bit when she remembered the death of that wonderful woman. She still felt guilty about it, thinking it was her fault she died.

_Native America, after all, was not the first nation England killed._

England pulled her eyes away from the red-eyed man and studied the rest. 

The one from the future had dyed blue streaks in his hair, which England honestly thought he'd never get. 

The two that kept glaring at each other were most likely from a civil war era seeing as how she was there to see Spain's and something similar happened to him. 

One had a purple star on his left cheek and a purple streak in his hair but he didn't seem too bad.

The Revolutionary War one was still glaring at her so she quickly glanced over him and to the next one.

The cowboy she already spoke to, as well as the one with the fedora.

One wore an all blue suit that reminded her of the king and had a pocket watch in the shape of a spade hanging off his shirt.

The one with the bowtie and suspenders and crazy smile that sent unnerving waves in her direction was also ignored for the sake of safety.

One looked like he was cosplaying as Harry Potter, wearing Gryffindor merch.

There was one who looked like he belonged on a pirate ship and one that wore outfits similar to pilots from WW2.

There was one who wore the clothes of a modern day soldier, and another a school uniform.

One version carried a chainsaw and wore a ski mask that was pushed to the side and revealed his whole face, so she knew he was going to be trouble.

Another one wore an orange jumpsuit and she only hoped that did not mean what she thought it meant.

There was also a devil version with big ram horns on either side of his head, a long tail, and large black wings.

She noticed one wore a suit and glasses, but there was a different colored shirt under his suit.

And finally, the last one had animal ears on his head and a tail sprouted from his lower back. He noticed her staring and willed them away, which she thought was pretty cool.

21 versions of America. 21 new headaches. Well, 20 since the younger one didn't look that bad.

"Okay, well first things first, I want names and the current year you came from."

They looked around at each other, trying to see who wanted to go first. The future one shrugged, opening his mouth to speak out but a shrill cry broke out from up the staircase.

"MUM SAID TO STAY IN MY ROOM!"

"YOU'RE NOT MUM SO I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!"

"YES, YOU DO YOU BRAT!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OLDER DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE THE BOSS OF ME!"

There was a smack heard.

"MUM!" Two voices screamed.

England rubbed the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath.

"Excuse me." She spoke dangerously, prying the little one off her leg and leaving him in the devil's arms before walking up the stairs. 

* * *

England stopped at Amy's room's door and looked inside to see her and Peter trying to avoid and hit each other at the same time. Peter didn't have any bruises on his face but she would check the rest of him later. She scanned the rest of the room, finding Arthur on Amy's bed, wriggling around. England stepped into the room and the two kids fighting looked at her.

"Mum! She hit me!" Peter whined. Amy rolled her eyes.

"I didn't even hit you that hard."

"So you admit you hit me!"

"Shut up Peter!"

"Amy, Peter, please not right now. Peter I did ask Amy to put you and Arthur in her room because I wanted to know you were all in one place and safe. Something came up downstairs and I didn't want any of you getting into any trouble." England brushed some hair away from Peter's face, and he looked down at his feet. "Amy, next time there's a problem, call me before you start fighting. Remember-"

"Fighting breaks, loving makes." The two kids recited. England nodded. She got up and picked up Arthur, sniffing him. He didn't smell bad but she was still going to change his diaper.

"I'm going to change Arthur. I want you two to stay in here while I do it. Maybe you should change as well."

England walked into her room where all of Arthur's things were located and began taking off his pajama onesie to change the diaper. As she suspected, it wasn't fully clean. She hummed as she changed Arthur into a new diaper and clothes, a new plain blue onesie, a striped shirt, some trousers, and little socks and shoes. He looked handsome.

England looked down at her own clothes: just a plain t-shirt that used to belong to one of her brothers and pajama pants. She decided she would change too, but with Amy looking out for Arthur.

Carrying Arthur, she walked into Amy's room and saw it empty. Her suspicion grew when Peter's room, across the hall from Amy's, was also empty.

"If they are downstairs they are in so much trouble."

She made her way to the stairs and made her way down, seeing Amy and Peter at the base of the stairs. Peter was clinging to Amy's arm.

"I thought I told you two to change?" England demanded, seeing as her kids were still in their pajamas. Everyone looked at her and Arthur.

"But we were hungry." The two kids blurted. England sighed, shaking her head.

"You two are like your father when he was younger."

Amy wrinkled her nose in distaste and Peter's eyes lit up.

"No." "Thanks-"

The two stopped looked at each other, glaring. Peter let go of Amy's arm and stuck his tongue out. Amy smacked his mouth. They started shouting again.

England's eye twitched. She rose her fingers to her lips and whistled. The two kids stopped, looking at their mother.

"Table. Now." She said.

"But-"

" _Now_ ," England repeated sternly.

The kids lowered their heads and walked off.

"Sorry, they're just cranky because they haven't had breakfast." England sighed, looking back to the different versions of America. They all had different looks of horror and surprise. Except the one from the future. He was cracking up.

"Is something funny?" She asked him.

"You didn't tell me the kids were this much of a riot." He snickered. England processed what he said and gazed at him curiously.

"You know about them? In the future?"

"Yup. Even their dad."

"Huh." England let out a small chuckle, deciding to change the subject.

"Are you all hungry? I think some breakfast would be nice." 

* * *

England finished the last omelet and put it on her plate expertly, turning off the stove and taking her plate to sit at the table where everyone was eating already.

The world thought her food sucked but they didn't know she purposely messed up so no one would visit her and thus know about her kids (though there are exceptions).

Amy and Peter were enjoying their pancakes, and so was little America. The other two saw he was young like them and immediately took him in, becoming a small group of three-four when England sat Arthur next to Amy so she could watch him while she and Allen cooked. Apparently, Allen, the red-eyed version of America, was vegan so he cooked alongside her in the kitchen to make his own breakfast. She didn't mind him being there, but she did apologize for her lack of vegan products.

Allen just shrugged her off. "I know my diet is weird for some people." He spoke in what England knew was a New York accent. Huh, did they all have different accents or something?

They all ate their food awkwardly, no one really looking at each other, but the kids kept looking at England quietly asking her what was going on. She shook her head.

Really, she didn't know what they were doing there either.

After finishing their breakfast, the kids took their dishes-and the ones the Americans used-to wash them. England gave them Arthur's little bowl that no longer had the cereal from earlier and asked them to wash it as well so she could stay behind and sort things out.

They agreed and walked off, taking the young American with them so he could help. She prided herself in how smart her kids were.

Once they were out of view, England put Arthur in her lap and tapped his back. He burped, then giggled at himself. England smiled at him then looked up at the others.

"I doubt we'll have another interruption at the moment. Can I get those names and years now?"

They looked at each other, once again challenging each other to speak up. The one from the future decided to be first again.

"Alfred F. Jones, 2112 CE. The personification of the United States of America. Human age 23." He said. England nodded in appreciation and looked at the rest.

The Revolutionary War one spoke up next. "Alfred F. _Jones_ , 1780 CE. Also the personification of the United States of America. Human age 19." He said 'Jones' boldly, and England resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She expected him to be cold toward her, they were still at war with each other at the moment.

The cowboy spoke up next. "Well since all the other countries are going, I might as well too. My name's Alfred F. Jones, I'm from 1824 CE. 'M also a personification of the good ol' US of A. Human age 20."

The blue soldier from the Civil War brothers spoke up before the grey one did.

"Alfred F. Jones, 1864 CE! I represent the United States of America. Human age 20." He glared at the other version. The other one glared back as he spoke.

"Foster A. Jones, 1864 CE. Human age 20. I am the Confederate States of America. The better version."

The two started shouting and England looked annoyed.

"Kids please, no fighting at the table." She rolled her eyes. They both snapped their necks over to her and glared.

"We're not kids!"

"Good you shut up. Next one." England smirked.

Allen chuckled, nodding at England in thanks. "Allen F. Jones, 2017 CE. I am also a personification of the United States of America. Also thanks for shutting them up, they're a giant headache. Human age 23."

"Yeah, calling him a kid always gets him quick to shut up." England shrugged and nodded for the next one.

"Uh, well, I'm not a personification. I actually am a boxing coach and boxer. My name's Alfred F. Jones and I am from 2017. Uh, I'm also 23 years old if that's important?"

"You're also part animal." England raised an eyebrow, pointing to the top of her head. The boxer touched the top of his head and felt the ears. A blush spread across his face. "Uh yeah, I'm a werewolf, which is really common in my universe, but the ears usually pop up the days of full moons. Is today...?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Well, uh, next one." The wolf-boy coughed.

"My name is Alfredium F. Jones II, though I am mainly called Alfred, the current King of Spades. I am 22 and come from the year 400 DE, which seems to be different from your time."

"Oh, a king! Guess what blue-boy, I'm a king too!" The devil smiled. "I have many names, but I named myself Alfred F. Jones as well. In the human realm, it is the year 2017. I am the king of hell. I guess I look to be around 23 in human years, but my real age is very old."

"...So Satan." England said blandly, bouncing Arthur on her leg. The devil looked a bit peeved that she didn't seem scared.

"...Yes."

"Okay, moving on."

"Alfred F. Jones, doll." Fedora boy winked. England blew a breath. "I'm 23, and I'm from 1922. Got my own speakeasy, pretty great. Everyone loves some good giggle water." He winked.

England tried to understand him but didn't.

"He has an illegal bar and is saying that everyone likes a good drink." The one from the future translated. England nodded in thanks and the next one spoke up.

"Ah jee well my name is also Alfred F. Jones. I'm 19 and I am a college student. I do have a job interning at a computer software company though. Oh and my year is 2017." The one wearing the school uniform said. Ah, that made sense.

"Heyya! Name's Alfred F. Jones. I'm 23 and from the year 2017. I am a professional hitman, and a good one too." The one with the bowtie winked. England instinctively held Arthur a bit tighter, still bouncing him on her leg. The hitman chuckled at her reaction. As did the one with the mask.

"Alfred F. Jones, 23. My year is 2017, though that's not _when_ I'm from. I'm actually over 200 years old, I just look 23. I have a vampire friend to thank for that. I actually live in a monster civilization where monster and mortal is normal. I work for an organization that assigns me to kill people to feed the monsters. Most of the people are assholes though so I think what I do is okay." He explained.

"Why so much orange?" England asked.

"It's October where I'm from and I was going to attend a Halloween party. This is my costume." He said. England nodded.

"Ey, I'm Alfred F. Jones. I'm also from 2017 and 23." The one in the orange jumpsuit spoke up. "I used to be a hacker and a damn good one too but I got arrested for accidentally hacking into a police car's files. To be fair, I was going to the mainframe. Anyway, yeah. I'm kinda in jail right now but my buddies were planning to get me out so I won't be in this jumpsuit much longer." He shrugged.

"Why were you trying to hack into the mainframe?"

"A buddy of mine was falsely accused of handling drugs. I was gonna erase all the "evidence" they had so he could go scotch free."

England hummed, gazing at him curiously. The prisoner didn't look too bad.

"I am Alfred F. Jones Jr., I am 21 and I'm from 2017." The one with the purple star on his cheek said. "I am the future CEO of Magical Strike, we sell parts of spaceships to NASA, a few places in Europe, and China. Right now I'm Vice Pres of the place." He smirked like he wanted to impress England.

"Ah, cool," England commented, not sure what else to say.

 The next one to speak was the soldier looking America. "Corporal Alfred F. Jones, ma'am. I am 23 and am from the year 2017. I just finished my first deployment to Afghan. I am a U.S. Army soldier." He spoke seriously as if being interrogated by an official.

A few of the guys surrounding him whistled and clapped him on the back. England nodded. "Soldier myself once upon a time. Nice to meet you, Corporal."

"You as well ma'am." He swallowed looking nervous.

"Well soldier, I'm a pilot." The one England thought was a pilot smiled. "Name's Alfred F. Jones, 20. From the year 1944."

England stopped bouncing Arthur, knowing what he meant.

_World War II_

Arthur whined and she looked down at him, bouncing him again. "Hey no Artie, no crying. No reason to cry." She whispered. Arthur looked up at her and reached for her hair. She pushed it out of the way and shook her head. "No hair pulling. We've talked about this."

Arthur's bottom lip started trembling and England groaned.

"Amy." She called into the kitchen.

"Yes, Mummy?"

"Can you give me one of Arthur's bottles from the fridge, please? Heat it up first though."

"Yes, Mummy!"

"Thank you."

She looked back at Arthur. "The bottle's coming Artie, no need to cry." She cooed, brushing some of his hair back. She looked back up at the Americans and cleared her throat. "Sorry. Please continue."

"He's a cutie. How old is he?" The soldier wiggled his finger, smiling.

"It's...complicated. I'll introduce him and the other two later." She promised.

"Aye well, I'll go next then. I'm Alfred F. Jones, 23 and from 1716. Homeland the colonies, but I ran off to a pirate ship called _Britania_. Makes sense, the captain's a red coat." The one England thought looked like a pirate shrugged.

Something about that name sounded familiar, but England pushed it to the back of her mind. At ' _red coat_ ', she let out a chuckle. "I haven't heard that in a while." She mumbled.

"Hey. My name is Alfred F. Jones, and I'm 18 and in my last year of Hogwarts. I'm a wizard, so I can do magic. Gryffindor house, which is cool. Um, I'm from America, but I joined this exchange program thing that took me to the British school for all my school years since I was 11. My year is 2017 and...uh, yeah." He shrugged. Out of all the Americans, he was the youngest.

' **PROTECT!** ' Projected through England's mind but she ignored it to pay attention to the last one.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones and I am 23. I work at a newspaper called 'Hetalia News' and am the second main editor of the newspaper, though I mainly work on the superhero column. Um, superheroes exist in my world, which is cool and dangerous. My year is 2017." The last one said. England now knew why he looked like he was wearing something underneath his suit.

"So what your superhero name?" England asked him, looking over to Amy, who finally came with Arthur's bottle.

"There were none prepared so I had to make one." She explained in a rush.

"Thank you, Amy. Can you go get your brother and the smaller America for me please?"

"Yes, Mum." Amy nodded and ran back to the kitchen. England turned back to the hero, whose face was red and looked ready to pass out.

"Psh what?" He croaked.

"I can see your superhero uniform. You're bad at hiding it. So what's your name?" England began feeding Arthur the bottle while the hero deflated a bit.

"Colombia, Captain Colombia." He sighed. England snorted.

' _And here I was expecting Captain America._ ' She thought.

Amy returned with the other two boys just in time.

"Ah good. Okay, now it's our turn." She motioned toward herself and began. "My name is Alice Kirkland. I am the personification of England, part of the United Kingdom of Great Britain. My human age is 22."

England raised a hand and patted Arthur. "This is my youngest son Arthur Kirkland. He represents my capital of London. In human age, he is 5 months old."

She moved to pat Peter. "This is Peter Kirkland, my second oldest son. He is the personification of the micronation Sealand. He is 7 years old in human age."

Finally, she patted Amy. "This is Amelia Kirkland, my oldest girl and the oldest one who was born. She represents the capital of her father. Her human age is 12."

The youngest America started jumping waving his arms. "Oh, Engwand! Me too! Me too!" He said jumping.

"Okay if you insist." England patted his head and began to speak. "This is Alfred F. Jones. He is going to be the United States of America. His human age is around 3 years old right now. His year I guess is somewhere in 1620 or 1630."

The little American smiled, looking at her with big bright eyes.

England looked up, seeing the Hitman had a question.

"Yes?"

"Who's the daddy?" 

* * *

_Hey everyone! This chapter is a lot longer but I feel like I cheated because I was introducing everyone. Also that cliffhanger though. ^^_

_Who the kids are, when they were born, and who the father is will all be talked about on a later date._

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!_

 


	4. Finding The Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well that didn't go as planned

_No One's POV:_

England flinched at the mention of their father, face briefly morphing into a look of pain.

Amy crossed her arms and frowned, glaring at the one who spoke up while Peter bounced excitedly.

"Our dad is-" Peter began but Amy slapped her hand over his mouth and shook her head, nodding over to their mother. England took a deep breath, looking at her kids.

"You're excused."

Amy nodded and started dragging Peter away before he could say anything.

"Look," England swallowed. "their dad is a sensitive topic. I would like to tell you but _he_ doesn't even know about the kids yet so telling a bunch of people who just randomly showed up the identity of their father seems a bit unfair."

"Do they even have the same father?" The one from the Revolutionary War asked.

England looked hurt at that, then glared at him. "Oh don't you _dare_ accuse me of sleeping around. I'll have you know they _do_ have the same father but as I said, the topic is sensitive in itself and we do not mention it. Amy does not particularly like her father but Peter sees him like he's the king of the world. I would really appreciate it if you no longer accuse me of such actions and don't say anything about their father anymore."

The clones or whatever they are seemed to have noticed the conversation struck a nerve and tried to change the subject.

"Look, um, England? As much as we like your lovely home we'd like to go back to ours now." The pilot smiled, trying to ease some tension.

England nodded, standing up with Arthur in her arms. "I think I know how you got here, there's just the matter of finding the right book."

They all grimaced. England rolled her eyes. "Oh please, it's only a few books." 

* * *

"Listen, woman. _This_ is not 'a few books'." The Hitman frowned.

The Americans were all standing in front of England's 'small library' in the living room, which was just a long bookshelf, while England put her baby inside the 'baby jail' as her other kids called it.

"Please, there isn't even more than a thousand out here. There's a lot more in my larger library a few doors that way." England rolled her eyes, laying Arthur down.

Arthur wiggled around, giggling, smiling a toothless smile at his mother. England smiled back at him and left him with a few small toys. He'd be asleep soon anyway. She didn't leave Arthur sitting since Arthur could only hold himself up for short periods of time, but he was still getting there. She was proud of how much he's been growing.

England got up from with her baby and walked over to the bookshelf, looking at the books. She hummed and looked at their covers, trying to find any doubles. That's when she spotted two ' _Peter Pan_ 's. The blonde narrowed her eyes and began to reach out, but one of the copies flew back and crashed into her, making her fall back into Allen, and began to hover above them. The pages fluttered withing as if it was laughing and the book glowed a vibrant purple color.

England glared at the book and mumbled a small apology to Allen. He shrugged her off and they all looked at the book.

"Is that it?" The wolf asked.

"That's the bitch." She nodded. A few of the Americans looked appalled at her cursing but she ignored them to focus on getting the book.

One of them decided to jump at it, but the book dodged. The devil man opened his big wings and flew over to it, but that was a fail as well. England frowned, trying to think of a way to catch it when the book suddenly grew in size and picked her up. She shrieked as the book flew with her clutching onto it and the Americans began to chase after her.

"Try stopping it!" The king suggested.

"With what?!" England snapped at him, just barely managing to duck her head again as the book flew out a doorway.

"Your body! Or something!" The superhero shrugged. She hated that this seemed to be a normal day for him.

England looked over her shoulder and gasped as the book and she ran into a wall.

"OOMPH!" She fell to the ground, groaning and clutching the book that was now at a normal size again.

"Well, um, you did it?" The college student winced at the croak of his voice. England just shot him a 'stop' look and stood up, holding the book tightly in one hand while she rubbed her head.

"I can see that." She sighed, looking around to see where they landed.

Her homes have always been built like mazes, mainly so unwanted guests (like an army of humans wanting to burn her because she was a witch for example) could get lost and she would be able to escape.

They landed in her basement of all places. Where she practiced her magic. This book was smarter than it looked.

The lights were turned on by her presence and she was happy that all the flying did nothing to affect her workshop since it was neat like she left it. The basement was full of shelves of different plants, animal and human parts, and magical objects she got from magical friends. She looked down at the book and studied the cover, but it suddenly burst into flames. England and the others shrieked and she dropped it, looking at her hands.

They weren't affected. She wasn't in any pain. England sighed in relief and looked at the book she dropped with a frown.

"I'm sorry." She told it.

"Why are you talking to a book?" The Civil War twins asked, then looked at each other with a glare.

Before they could start yelling, England spoke up.

"Well, the book is obviously sentient you dolts." England rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you have the right to call us dolts when you look like a high college student in a morning class." The purple star narrowed his eyes.

England looked down at her pajamas then back up to the star-cheeked male. "You try being a single mum of three kids then we'll talk Mr.'I kool-aid dip dye my hair to look cool'."

The purple star's face turned red.

"It's not kool-aid." He mumbled.

"And I don't have a 5-month old upstairs." England looked back down at the book and tried to pick it up again, but it burst into flames again. She growled.

"Oh, now you're just being difficult!" She huffed at the book.

The book cooled down and floated up to her face, opening up. The pages flipped until they landed on the page England read from. It was the spell she thought was fake.

England sighed. "May I?" She asked the book, opening her hands. The book gently flew into her hands.

"Stupid books." The Gryffindor grumbled. England had no time to tell him to shut up as the book launched out of her hands and began chasing him.

England watched amused as the book went after all of the Americans instead of just the Gryffindor.

"What did we do?!" The prisoner asked.

The book did not respond with words or a voice, instead by giving him a smack on his arse and making him run faster.

It lasted a while. England's kids and the little America managed to wander down the basement's stairs and sit there watching. Amy had Arthur, who was clapping, in her lap. Ah, guess he didn't want to nap after all.

"We're sorry!" One of the Americans finally yelled at the book.

The book stopped flying after them and they all collapsed onto the floor. Even the hero one looked exhausted.

The book flew over to England and she grabbed it gently.

Peter, being a curious little beasty, walked over to them and poked one.

"Mummy are they dead?"

"Peter don't poke them." England frowned. "You don't know where they've been."

Peter stopped and looked at his hand. "Mum am I going to get sick now?"

England shook her head and sighed. "Here." She walked over to the desk that she used to write spells she created on and set the book down. She opened a drawer and pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer. Peter walked over to her and she poured some into his hands.

"Thanks Mummy." She leaned down so he could kiss her cheek then he ran back over to Amy, Arthur, and the little America. Amy looked at her mom and the two had a telepathic conversation.

' _Are you going to leave them here?_ ' Amy looked down at the Americans, her nose wrinkled.

' _I'll be down here with them._ ' England nodded.

' _But-_ '

' _I have weapons hidden all over the room Amy. I'll be fine._ ' England smiled at her then opened the book.

' _Okay. I think I saw one of them carrying a gun. Check them?_ ' Amy looked at the Americans wearily.

' _I will. Go upstairs and put on a movie for the kids. You can make popcorn too. I don't want you down here with them._ ' England looked up at her and nodded at the staircase.

' _Yes Mum._ ' Amy nodded and began dragging Peter and the small America up the stairs.

England looked at the Americans who just did a lot of cardio and raised an eyebrow.

"Would any of you like water?"

They all raised their hands.

"Okay."

* * *

England ran a hand through her hair as she read the spell for what felt like the 100th time.

 "Come to me  
I summon you  
Different parts of life  
Release the truth  
To be free  
Or all will be lost"

_What was the truth?_

_What will be lost?_

_Why did she decide to read this?_

"Alfred why are you so handsome?"

Okay, she knows she didn't say that in her head or out loud.

England looked up from the book and frowned at the gangster, who smiled innocently.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes, then went back to taking notes on the spell.

"Oh c'mon, baby. I'm a swell guy." He winked. "And you're the cat's meow."

England looked over to the only one she really liked-the one from the future-for the translation.

"He's a great guy and you're desirable." He translated. England nodded in thanks and looked back to the gangster.

"1. I know I am. 2. No, you really aren't. 3. Shut up I'm working."

"But we're bored!" The college student whined.

"I left you a pile of books to read."

"Ew."

"Your loss."

England really needed to install a t.v. down there for some background noise that wasn't whining.

"MUM!" A voice called from the top of the stairs.

"Yes?" England called back, looking up.

"You have a call from Charlie."

"Is he still on the phone?"

"Yes."

"I'm on my way up."

England gathered her notes and the book and began making her way up the stairs. She paused and looked back.

"Are you coming or am I locking you down here?"

They all scrambled up the stairs and England locked the basement behind the last one out.

She walked to the living room where Peter, Arthur, and little America were currently watching _Aladdin_. Amy was on the phone with England's secretary Charlie. He was a nice bloke and England found him attractive with his brown hair and hazel eyes, but he was human and she was on a strict 'No Human' dating service after the first few heartbreaks.

"...so Peter had kicked the ball right but not hard enough and I managed to block it and then he started whining like a baby because he lost and I won. He's annoying sometimes but he's my little brother so I can't say I hate him." Amy shrugged.

She saw her mom and quickly said a goodbye to Charlie, then handed her mom the phone to continue watching _Aladdin_ with the other three.

"Hullo?" England called into the receiver.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Kirkland."

"Afternoon?"

"It's 2, Miss." Charlie said. England looked at the grandfather clock in the living room and saw it was in fact 2. 2:17 to be precise.

"Ah, I lost track of time. Apologies. Good afternoon Charlie. What can I do for you?" She asked, walking over to her kids and rubbing their heads affectionately. They laughed at her and she smiled back as Charlie responded.

"One of the parliament members forgot to send you some papers to look over. I have already emailed them to you. I asked if you could complete them after you break but they seem to be very important and on a time schedule. I'm sorry Miss. They promised to extend your holiday to two weeks once you finish the paperwork though."

England sighed, feeling disappointed. "Yes, alright. Thank you for calling. I'll get to work on them immediately, Charlie."

"Of course, Miss. I'll see you after your holiday."

"Yes, see you then."

She hung up and looked down at her kids. They seemed disappointed.

"Work?" Amy asked. England nodded, but brightened up.

"They said once I finish I get a two week holiday." She mended.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"Great." She looked over at the Americans and shrugged.

"I need to finish this. It's very important. I'll work on your situation later during the holiday." She told them.

"How long are we gonna be here then?" The were asked.

"I can't say for sure. I still need to find out why you lot are here." She began scratching her wrist again.

"Mum, the wrist." Amy stage whispered from behind her.

England looked down at it but didn't see anything bad. "I'll go work now. Amy watch your brothers and call me when you're hungry."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

_It's done here for today! I hope you all enjoyed it!_

 


	5. Amy's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some truths half revealed

_No One's POV:_

England was in her study, already showered and fully dressed in day clothes, working on the new paperwork she received.

"Couldn't have sent this earlier my ass." England muttered as she read the emailed papers. "Too busy screwing your wife to send an email? Give your dick a break once in a while. Use your other head too."

"You ramble a lot when you work."

England jumped and looked up at who was in her study. It was the America from the future. He was smiling at her fondly. England blushed and looked at her work.

"Can I help you?" She asked, sending back one of the emails with her review. "I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"I came in to chat with you while you worked. I know you get lonely when you work in here by yourself." The future man sat on one of the couches in the study, lounging lazily.

"Oh do you? You know a lot of things about me I presume?" England raised an eyebrow, reading the next email.

"Plenty of things! Your favorite color is sapphire because they were your favorite jewels from your pirate days. You love your brothers but act like you hate them because you think they hate you. You love your kids more than you love yourself or your country and would do anything for them. You have a flying mint bunny as a magical friend who you care very much about. You adored Queen Elizabeth and made Elizabeth your middle name in her honor. If you could be human, the first thing you'd do is try to die-"

"Hey hey hey hold on!" England interrupted with a glare. "I am not suicidal."

"Anymore." He piped up, then his face grew serious. "You told me about your suicide days. I'm sorry you had to go through that alone, Ally."

England was shocked. She told America one of her biggest secrets? And he just called her 'Ally'!

"Don't call me Ally." She muttered. "And I wasn't completely alone. My brothers..."

"Yeah. They were only there by the end, though." He reminded her.

England looked down at her computer. He was avoiding something and she knew it. "What did you really want to talk about?" She sighed.

"A little sneak peak for the future, that's all."

"And that is?"

"It has to do with the father of your kids."

Future was thrown out of the room and suddenly a pile of Americans was on the floor just outside England's study. England was standing on the other side of the doorway, glaring at the American she threw out.

"I said _drop it_. We are not going to talk about that." She looked at the rest and gave them a look of disapproval. "And you shouldn't get into business that's not yours."

"We couldn't hear shit anyway! This door is too fucking thick!" The hitman huffed.

"Like your skull?" England shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

What she was wearing made her look somewhat scarier (not that they'd admit it). The punk attire of a band shirt with a skull on it, the leather jacket, black skinnies, and black combat boots made her look like a teenage rebel ready to fight them.

Something was poking out of the side of the hitman's belt and England locked eyes on it. She walked over to the pile of males and pulled out what was sticking out.

A gun.

England looked at it then the hitman, fuming.

"YOU HAVE A GUN?! IN _MY_ COUNTRY?!" She yelled at him.

"Why does it matter?" The hitman chuckled nervously.

"Guns are illegal here." She hissed. "Do any of you have some sort of weapon on you I don't know about?!"

No one spoke up. England rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I can feel my blood pressure rising."

"Is that bad?" The Revolutionary War America asked, voice a bit chirpy.

"..." England walked into her study and mimicked breathing into a bag.

"I do not kill humans. I do not kill countries. I do not kill things anymore. Good English woman. No more pirate." She mumbled then walked back over to them.

"Get up and give me your weapons." England held her hand out. The king was helped up while the rest got up on their own.

"How come we have to give them over?" The southerner asked.

"Oh I don't know. Perhaps I'm considering the fact that I have very, very curious children who will find that weapon and possibly hurt themselves or you. And if they do in fact hurt themselves with one of your weapons, I will throw each and everyone of you out with the youngest being the only exception because he's a child too and is put in as much danger as my own kids." England rolled her eyes, hands out.

They started muttering under their breaths and handed her a different array of weapons. "Thank you. Now if you excuse me, I have work to finish."

England stepped back into her study and gave them a smile, slamming the door in their faces after dropping the weapons on one of the couches. She suddenly remembered something and opened the door again. "Oh, and one of you tell Amy to come to my study please." Then she slammed it again and locked it.

* * *

There was a knock on the door to England's study and she looked up from her computer.

"Who is it?"

"Me Mum. America said you wanted to talk?"

"Come on in."

The door unlocked magically and Amy was let in.

"Tell the Americans to get away from the door." England looked up. Amy smiled and looked back outside.

"Mum said to leave." Amy huffed.

"BOO!" A few whined.

"She said if you don't she'll feed you to the dragon." Amy taunted.

"Dragons aren't real!"

"...I'm feeding you to the dragon." Amy said lowly.

"Amy, Toby doesn't eat humans." England sighed, finishing another email.

"But Nikki does!"

"True."

"You won't actually feed us to a dragon will you?" One asked. England couldn't see from her angle.

"I'll think about it. Amy close the door please."

"Bye bye wankers!"

"AMELIA KIRKLAND!" England snapped her head up with a gasp. She hated when her kids cursed, even if the curse wasn't considered bad.

"But Mum, he no protec, he just attac."

"...I am considering grounding you."

"Mum!" Amy whined.

"Please just close the door." England sighed, running a hand through her hair. "And stop cursing!"

"No."

"I like your kid!" Was the last thing England heard from the Americans.

"Amy, sweetie, what did I tell you about memes?"

"Not to use old ones."

"Then why did you use one from 2017?"

"Because most of them know that one."

"Good point. Now onto why I called you here."

England stood up and walked over to her couch where all the weapons were still located. Amy followed, frowning at the weapons.

"You were right about one of them carrying a gun. Turned out a lot of them happened to have had a weapon on them. Can you put these in the storage room for me please darling? I have a few more emails then I'm done."

"You'll be done but then you need to focus on America and not us. I don't want him here." Amy said, letting her real accent slip out. Her accent was similar to America's. She grew up with the original British accent, the one America has, but began using the modern one to not raise suspicion on how old she really was to the mortals and some countries who knew her existence. Only few people knew her real age outside her mother, and her accent usually gave it away.

England sighed, and crouched to her daughter's height. "Amy, I need to work on sending them home. The faster I do, the less time they're here. That's great right? They go home faster?"

"You don't have to baby me, Mom. I'm not Peter." Her hard 'r's shined through. Along with the 'o' not 'u' vowels.

"I will baby you whenever I want. You're my baby girl." England smiled and kissed her cheek. "Tell you what. My first week will be focused on trying to get the Americans home, and my second week I will focus on you and your brothers. Aussie will be here around that time too right? The five of us can go out and eat and spend family time together."

"What if they're not gone before then Mom?"

"They have to understand I have a family to take care of too." England began smirking. "And of not, we'll throw them to Nikki."

"Yeah!" Amy cheered.

* * *

Amy walked out the door carrying a bag. The Americans were watching curiously. Amy knew they were wondering what was in the bag.

"Remember, storage room." England said.

"Yes Mum." Amy nodded. England kissed her head.

"I just have about 5 more emails then I'm done. What do you want for lunch?" England asked, fixing Amy's hair.

"Can we make it?" Amy asked, bouncing excitedly.

"Sandwiches it is."

"Boo!" Amy pouted.

"I am not letting you near a cooker again." England crossed her arms sternly.

"It was Jett's fault." Amy whined.

"I don't care whose fault it was. No more."

"Fine." The young girl huffed.

"Good, now please drop that off."

"Okay."

Amy started walking to the storage room but the footsteps behind her made her roll her eyes.

"Mum said me, not you." She looked back at the Americans.

"We're curious." One wearing a dark blue military uniform with two white straps across his chest said.

Amy narrowed her eyes at him. "Curiosity killed the cat, Blue Coat."

The American raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so it's enemy names now?"

"I don't like you. You hurt my Mum. I hope she gets rid of you first." Amy snapped then kept walking. She found a kid space entrance-that's what she and Peter called the entrances to the tunnels inside the home's walls her mom had for them to hide in in case there were any intruders-and opened it up, crawling in to escape from the Americans.

"Wha-Hey! Kid come back!"

Amy ignored them, the door closing behind her. It was hard to open if one didn't know where to look. And even if they did get it open, Amy doubted they'd fit. There were some tunnels that were wide enough to fit adults but most where just big enough for her and Peter (and Arthur but he was still too young).

Amy crawled through the tunnels, eventually reaching the storage room. She opened the door and got inside, turning on the light with the light switch right by the door. She grabbed the bag and set it on one of her mom's old desks, then began looking around. Amy didn't go into the storage room often since her mom said there was dangerous things in there but sometimes she'd sneak in there and look at everything around her, remembering stories her mom would say about a few objects and made up stories about others.

There were old flags hanging off the ceiling and walls, and pictures strewn around as well. Amy picked up a small dress and green cape, both of which used to belong to her mother when she was young. She began looking around some more, spotting a chest in the back of the room. Amy new inside the chest there were gold pieces and jewels. They were from her mother's early pirate days. That, however, did not interest her as much as the old dresses and suits. For a time, her mother disguised herself as a tailor and made beautiful dresses for women and suits for men. It was in very early centuries though, and she had to stop to run away from villages accusing her of witchcraft due to her eyes.

Amy never understood that. Why did green eyes mean witchcraft? Her mother said it had something to do with cats but Amy could never remember very well. She began looking at other things, finally coming across a red and white uniform. Her mother's Revolutionary War uniform. Amy was born a bit after the war, but she knew all about it because of her idiocy. She had asked her mother about her father and her mother told her all about him. Amy saw her wipe away her tears, even if her mother thought she got away with it.

Amy has hated America since. She didn't care how much of an ally he was, Amy held a grudge.

After Peter was born a few years before World War II, Amy was sure her mother was going to tell her father. Then America _had_ to go on a Cold War with Russia and have the hold world hanging by a delicate thread. She didn't know much about that history, but she didn't care for knowing either. Her anger was at an all time high. Then Arthur was born, and around a year or two later the Vietnam War began.

Simply put, it was America's fault Amy's father didn't know he was her father.

Amy didn't even know if she  _wanted_ her father to know who he was. Sure it would be nice to have him around and her mom would get the romance she deserved after all these years, but he was an ass too. Difficult decisions must be made.

Amy sighed and left the storage room through the normal door, flicking off the light.

She still had a whole lot to consider before she went off on her father for leaving and coming back only to have more kids. Amy just wanted to protect her mom. All she'd ever done was protect her mom.

* * *

_I'm done here today! :D_

_Yain't gonna know who the dad is yet! I still have a lot to build up to that!_

_So Amy was born around three years after the Rev War ended. Her dad's country was growing quickly around this time so she grew quickly too. I'll explain how the growing thing works later, but imagine it being like Amy grew normally, then stopped growing somewhere in the mid-1800's. She's been looking like a 12 year old since._

_Before you all yell at me, I am well aware Sealand was created after WW2. I said Peter was born before because he was not yet connected to a landmass when he was born. Once again, this will be explained later. I will however say magic was involved, but how much or how little I will not yet reveal._

_Thank you for reading, have a great day!_

 


	6. Hi Alfred, I'm Alfred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some america buddy time ft. sealand

_No One's POV:_

After Amy disappeared through the wall (and Rev finished cursing her out for basically telling him to 'fuck off') the Americas were all left in a compromising situation. They were left alone with each other. Or, perhaps with themselves? By themselves? They didn't know anymore.

"So, uh, what did you do that hurt England?" The devil asked after some awkward silence.

"We had a war that I won." Rev said proudly.

The other country versions facepalmed.

"You feel bad and you know it, stop acting so smug." The cowboy frowned.

The Revolutionary War soldier huffed.

The one from the future shook his head, sighing.

"I was so immature." He muttered.

"I am not-"

"Listen here boy." Future interrupted Rev. "I don't grow up until after those two." He nodded over the Civil War twins. "So don't start calling yourself a man until you prove you are one."

Rev stayed quiet, but they could all tell he was sulking. Once again, they were left in an uncomfortable silence.

"...Well, I don't think we should all go by Alfred." The Gryffindor finally blurted out. He winced at the jump in his voice, but the silence was too awkward to handle anymore.

"What do you mean?" The businessman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean, we all go by Alfred other than Allen and Foster. So if England calls for one of us, we won't know who she is talking about. So, um, how about we make like code names or something?" He felt stupid. He had to be the youngest one in the room and the people surrounding him were big and great. He wasn't even done with his O.W.L.s!

To his surprise, a few of them nodded.

"That's a good idea. It'll save all of us from confusion and Ally has something less to do. God knows she would have come up with the same idea and she would have become more stressed." The one from the future sighed and shook his head.

"So any reason why you casually know so much about...England?" The Southern CW brother asked.

"...I'm from the future?" He said as if it explained everything. "And I'm Ally's best friend."

"We thought yeh were bluffin'." The sailor huffed.

"Well I'm not. She and I are pretty close in the future." Future narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, okay. We get it. Mama's boy is back to being Mama's boy." The southerner rolled his eyes.

Future snorted. "You have no idea."

There was a stare down going on between future and the younger versions of himself, but Allen interrupted.

"Alright, some of you are assholes to England and others aren't. Now that that's over, lets make these fucking code names already. God I could go for a smoke." Allen ran a hand through his hair.

"Ally doesn't like people smoking close to her kids. You're gonna have to go outside if you smoke." Future spoke up.

"Why the fuck do you keep calling her 'Ally'?" The mass-murderer and hitman asked at the same time, sounding a bit annoyed. (They began glaring at each other in a 'you stole my line' way.)

"Her name is Alice, smart ones." The superhero rolled his eyes.

That sprouted an argument between all of them, each one trying to drag the others down.

It caused so much commotion that England, who was a few hallways away, blasted music from earbuds to ignore them.

Amy groaned, raising the television volume on the movie to drown out their cursing. Peter, Freddie (as the young one was nicknamed by the other two), and Arthur were still watching the movie, but Peter was more interested in what the Americans were doing. He got up, quickly told Amy he had to go to the bathroom, and ran off. Amy didn't notice him leaving, too busy trying to keep Arthur sitting up.

* * *

Peter bounded up the stairs and down multiple hallways until he found the Americans. They were close to the game room. Perfect.

Peter walked toward them and waited for one of the Americans to notice him. Eventually, the devil saw him while he was spewing a string of curses and ultimately turned to more child friendly ones, all while still maintaining eye contact with the micro-nation.

The others began to notice and followed his line of view to see Peter.

"Oh good, you've stopped. Can I get in please?" Peter asked politely. His mother is raising a gentleman after all.

"Er, yeah." They moved away from the door and Peter walked over to it, opening it. The room was dark until Peter flicked the switch and light flooded the inside of the room.

From ceiling to floor there were multiple video games, gaming consoles, controllers, headsets, large flat screen t.v.'s, and gaming chairs. Peter walked in and started setting up his Xbox. He grabbed _Tomb Raider_ off the shelf of video games and sat back in a beanbag, ready to play.

"Comfortable?" One asked. Peter nodded.

"I got bored watching the movie." He shrugged. "Why were you guys fighting earlier? Mum doesn't like fighting, and really doesn't tolerate it either. Not since Uncle Ally and Uncle Sammy broke her coffee table when they visited once." Peter's voice held a warning.

"We were coming up with code names for each other since we're all named Alfred." One spoke up. Peter saw he had wolf ears and a tail. _Did he always have those?_

He stopped staring and went back to his game. The screen was still loading.

"I know. How about eagle one, been there done that, currently doing that, it happened once in a dream, if I had to pick a dude, and eagle two?" Peter smirked to himself.

"...I feel like we should understand that but we don't."

"And there aren't enough names for all of us?"

Peter sighed, disappointed. The screen finally loaded but he paused the game and looked back at them. He looked at them and came up with the code names himself.

"Well, the one from the future will be Future, for obvious reasons." Peter shrugged.

"We already call the really young one Freddie so that's taken. Um, the Civil War ones North and South? And he's Cowboy. Revolutionary War," Peter stopped to give him a cold look. "you'll be Rev."

"I have the feeling you don't like me either." The teen muttered.

"No, I like America. I think he's cool, but I don't like your point in history. Mum doesn't talk about it much but Amy told me you were a jerk so I'm going by what Amy said. And it's not just me either! Uncle Ally, Uncle Dylan, Uncle Sammy, Uncle Connor, Uncle Gil, Auntie Francine, Uncle Matt, Auntie Emma, Uncle Jandro, Uncle Edgar, Uncle Toni, Auntie Lovi, Uncle Lud, Uncle Feli, Big Brother Jett, Big Brother Leon, Big Brother Neeraja...I'm sure I'm missing a few people, OH! Auntie Sakura and Uncle Herakles! Point is none of us mention that point of history between you and Mum because Mum doesn't like to talk about it. I think Uncle Edgar is still mad at you for that." Peter began thinking about his uncle then remembered the task at hand. (He completely ignored the white faced blue coat.)

"Oh yeah! Your names! Allen you stay Allen. You sir will be Wolfie. I hope you do not find that offensive."

The werewolf shook his head. Peter beamed a bit.

"You will be Sailor, Pilot, and Soldier." The three named preened, liking their names. They stood a bit straighter, trying to show off.

"The devil will be Devil, for obvious reasons, and you'll be Gryffindor!" They nodded, accepting their names.

"You sir, in all blue, what are you again?"

"I'm a king." He said proudly.

"You're King then. And you sir, with the hockey mask?"

"...Kid you don't want to know my job."

"I'm pretty sure I'm older than you. Now what's your job?" Peter gave him a dull look.

"You're over 200?"

"...No. But still! What's your job?"

"I kill people and feed them to magical creatures."

Peter didn't seem to scared at that.

"Okay, you're Mr. Killer then. And to not confuse you with the one covered in blood and a bow tie, he'll be Hitman. That's what you are isn't it?"

"You're not scared kid?" The Hitman raised an eyebrow, looking impressed.

"...Sir, I live with my mother. Nothing is scarier than when she's angry." Peter said dully.

"Well he has a point." Future nodded.

"Mr. Fedora-man, you're a gangster right?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You have a fedora."

He sighed. "Eh, ya. I'm a bootlegger but sure, call be Gangster kid."

"Okay, you're Gangster." Peter looked turned to look at another one. "Are you in school?"

"College, yeah." The student nodded.

"You'll be Gauken!"

"Why 'Gauken'?"

"Because that's something Auntie Sakura would call you, and I like Auntie Sakura." Peter said as if that explained everything.

"Alright, sure." The student sighed.

"You, with all the purple, will be Star. Because you have a star on your cheek! Get it?...Hey, why do you have one on your cheek?"

"Because I want to."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the boss."

"No, Mummy is."

"We I'm the boss where I'm from."

"I'm pretty sure Mummy is the boss wherever she is."

"Well good for her but I'm the boss in my place."

"Okay, whatever you say." Peter shrugged, then moved on.

"You're a super hero right?"

"Yeah." The hero mumbled, still embarrassed his secret was out.

"What's your hero name?"

"Captain Colombia."

"Then you'll be Captain, or Colombia. Either one." Peter smiled. Inside, he was bouncing. _There was an actual super hero in his house! How cool was that?! Latvia is going to freak out!_

"And you sir, I don't think you want to be remembered as a prisoner do you? What do you want your name to be?"

That Alfred shifted on his feet. Peter was such a nice kid.

"Priz or Prisoner is fine with me kid. I don't really care." He assured.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Now you all have names!"

Peter looked might proud of himself for coming up with all those names. Amy was going to be so jealous.

"I'm a bit bored now. Do you want to play video games with me? I'll teach you how to play, but I need to put a multiplayer game first."

* * *

England stepped out of her study, tired and hungry. She groaned and stretched her back, hearing it pop and crack.

Something told her to look for Peter, but she wasn't sure why. Maybe it's _Mum Instinct_ or something. Still, she decided to follow it and walked around her home, eventually hearing shouts coming from the game room. Peter and Amy weren't usually this loud and she got worried they were in another fight. Standing in front of the door, she heard voices. One was definitely Peter but the rest she wasn't sure.

_Unless..._

England opened the door and looked inside. No one had noticed her coming in. She looked at the screen and chuckled.

Peter, the soldier, the one from the future, and the hitman were playing _Mario Kart_ while the rest watched and cheered them on.

Peter, unsurprisingly, was winning. The other three were cursing (child friendly curses that she appreciated) and were far behind.

One of the NPC's got a blue shell, which Peter saw and got out of first place before it was launched. The shell hit Mario then off Peter-as baby Yoshi-was once again in first place.

The game ended and Peter cheered. The other three admitted defeat, bowing their heads. Peter turned to look at everyone, and spotted England. He jumped off the beanbag and ran over to her, hugging her.

"Mum Mum! Did you see? I won!" He giggled.

"Great job Petey." England cooed, kissing his cheek. "Turn off the Wii and come on down, it's tea time."

"What are you making today?"

"Earl Grey."

"And for lunch?"

"Amy said you two wanted to cook, so sandwiches."

"But I wasn't-"

"I don't care who did and who didn't set the cooker on fire, none of you are using. You're making sandwiches. One with no mean because of Allen." She reminded him, pushing his hair back. It fell right into place again.

"Okay." He pouted.

Faster than a blink, Peter put everything away and was back in England's arms.

"Let's go Mum!"

Peter began dragging his mum out and they made their way toward the stairs, where a livid Amy was waiting.

"PETER JAMES KIRKLAND! YOU JUST LEFT ALONE TO CARE FOR THE KIDS! WHOT KIND OF IRRESPONSIBLE NUGGET ARE YOU?!" Amy snapped.

"...Dad?" Peter joked weakly.

"I said two, not four." Amy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hurry up, we're making lunch."

"Mum said she was gonna make tea."

"Thanks Mummy. Now let's go." Amy grabbed Peter and began dragging him downstairs while Peter protested, saying he never actually agreed to cooking. Amy shut him up, saying he was helping her or she'd feed him to Nikki.

"You're dragon is mean." Peter whined.

"My dragon isn't a crybaby like yours."

"Toby is not a crybaby!"

"I confused him with you, my apologies."

"I'm not a crybaby either."

Everyone at the top of the stairs heard the smack, the cry of pain, and two voices screaming for England.

England sighed. "I hope those two never change." She mumbled with a smile and walked down.

* * *

_Sup. New update. How you like it? Hope you do! So this is a bday present to me from me cuz my bday was on the 23 and I was going to update this then but I got busy with college homework so yee it's late but hey i got it up. I will try to make a schedule on when I update from now on. Maybe every other Saturday? I'll plan some more but I will try to get this more organized! Thank you for reading!_


	7. My Oldest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the oldest kirkland kid

_No One's POV:_

England helped her kids in the kitchen, making sure to remind them about Allen being vegan.

By some miracle, the sandwiches came out edible. It wasn't that her kids sucked at cooking it was just...no yeah, they sucked at cooking. Sometimes she'd take their food to world meetings so that people would leave her alone. And they mostly do, unless they're France. She knows about the kids (why wouldn't she?) and their cooking skills, but still teases England about her food and that she should come over to teacher her how to do it.

Cheeky sod.

England made the tea, even asking the Americans if they wanted any. None of them but Freddie said yes so she made enough for four people.

Arthur was in his high chair, England feeding him his carrot mush. The baby was having the time of his life throwing food, which England easily dodged. The same could not be said for the Hitman behind her, who got more stains on his shirt.

"Arthur food goes into your mouth, not on the ceiling." England sighed. Apparently entranced by his mother's voice, Arthur stopped throwing the food and stared at her. England smiled. "Here Artie, eat."

Arthur opened his mouth in wonder and she took the opportunity to put the food in his mouth. Arthur swallowed it and giggled. England smiled in triumph. She started feeding him properly now.

When Arthur was halfway fed, Amy stopped her mother, telling her she already finished eating so she would feed Arthur instead.

"You have to eat too Mum." Amy frowned.

England nodded, handing her the spoon and plate, then took the first bite of her sandwich. It wasn't bad, but that was because she helped them make the sandwiches.

The Americans were off in their own worlds, eating their sandwiches and drinking some juice. A few asked for beer and England very politely told them to "Fuck off." because she didn't have any at the moment, and no she wasn't going to just "Buy some" for them because if they got drunk off their beer she was kicking them out, no fighting, no negotiations, nothing. And besides, she hated how beer smelled. She didn't have a problem with alcohol per se, she did go out for drinks sometimes with friends, but she didn't like drinking until she got sick anymore.

She stopped after she had Amy.

"Hey Future, is the me in the future older or am I still the same?" Peter asked. England didn't stop him from pestering the man, but she did question the new name.

"Future?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Gryff suggested they come up with nicknames because they're all Alfred-except Allen and Foster-so when we talk to them we don't confuse them by saying Alfred." Future explained. "Oh and Pete, you get a growth spurt, don't worry kid."

Peter beamed and England nodded. "That's a grand idea. You're very creative, Gryff."

The young boy blushed and nodded. "Yeah, Ally tells me all the time." He said. His eyes widened when he realized what he said and he face palmed on the table.

Everyone watched the poor boy as he went through an awkward teen phase. England, who had to live with the awkward teen phase longer than most other countries, shook her head. "You know you can be excused if you want to be right?"

Gryff nodded.

"Do you want to leave?" England asked.

He shook his head.

"You sure?"

He nodded again.

England thought about the nickname and her curiosity peaked. "Is 'Ally' your world's me?"

Gryff lifted himself too hard his chair started falling back. Everyone winced at his crash.

"Are you okay?!" England asked, jumping out of her seat.

"I'm take a nap!" Gryff shouted. That...that was a vine! Amy and Peter gawked and prompted England to continue it.

"You're gonna take a nap?" England asked, copying what Peter said.

"I take a nap here."

"Okay take a nap right there then." England continued, finally understanding what they were talking about.

"Goodnight."

"This is so sad, Alexa play Despacito." Amy yelled.

Peter grabbed England's phone and the song started playing.

England looked at Gryff. "Look at what you started."

The teen just smiled from the floor.

"I am so confused." The fedora guy sighed and took another bite of his sandwich.

"It's called a meme." Amy smiled. "We're very fluent in meme. If you don't understand meme in this generation, you're a failure."

"Aren't we all failures?" The college student asked, also fluent in meme. The kids bounced excitedly.

"Yes." The two kids, England, and Gryff responded.

Everyone else stared, not sure how to respond.

"Engwand? What's a mee-mee?" Freddie asked.

"We'll teach you Freddie!" Amy and Peter told the young boy, who beamed.

"Please do not corrupt the young lad." England scolded.

"But Mum, how else will he understand us? You know we basically engraved them into our vocabulary. He'll feel left out." Peter explained.

"Then how about you try not to speak with memes?" England suggested.

Her kids' jaws dropped. "Mother no."

"Okay okay, it was only a suggestion. Gryff get up, the floor is not a good place to sleep."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

England hummed as she changed Arthur's diaper, smiling as the baby squealed at her funny faces.

After lunch, England decided to take a break from the magic and put on a movie to watch with her kids. They suggested _Peter Pan_. It was their favorite movie to watch together.

Peter especially loved it because of the name of the movie. _Peter Pan_. He swore left, right, and center that he was named after this Peter, even though England kept telling him otherwise.

Amelia knew the origin of her name. She was named after Princess Amelia of Great Britain, the daughter of King George II and Queen Caroline. England was great friends with her, and when she returned home from the war with America, Amelia was there with open arms. Though she was quite old at the time, Amelia helped England with the birth of her child and taking care of her, even though Amelia never had children of her own because she never married. England named her daughter after her friend, from the gratitude of all she did for England, no matter how small.

As for Arthur, everyone speculated he was named after _King Arthur_. Only England really knew the reason behind his name.

(How the name of the _eldest_ son came to be, however, is a mystery.)

After the movie ended, England decided to check how clean Arthur was. He wasn't in the slightest.

Now she was busy cleaning him up. She was considering giving him a bath, but she had to watch the kids...

"Amy!" England called.

Amy immediately walked into the room. England raised an eyebrow.

"Were you waiting outside?"

"They put on one of those action movies Peter likes." She wrinkled her nose.

"Well I need you to watch you brother. I'm giving Arthur a bath."

"But I hate action movies! Can I put a horror movie?"

"No horror movies."

"But-"

"Peter hates horror movies. Put on a comedy or something else, something Tim Burton if you want that horror factor."

"Yes." Amy whooped and ran back to the living room screaming for Peter to put on _Sweeney Todd_.

England sighed. "What will I do with your siblings?" Arthur simply gurgled.

* * *

England finished bathing Arthur when she received a call on her phone. Arthur was currently sleeping so England thanked the spirits for the vibrate settings on phones and walked out of the room toward the living room.

"Hullo?" England called into the receiver.

"Mum!" A voice said excitedly.

"Jett." England smiled. "How are you?"

"Great! Um this was supposed to be a surprise but I'm at your place! Problem is I'm at the airport and don't have a ride. No free cabbies in sight."

England chuckled. "Do you want me to go pick you up?"

"Please."

"Alright. I'll just tell the kids I need to drop off some papers. This will be a nice surprise for them. They really missed their big brother." England smiled.

"Ah and I missed them! Can't wait to see them again."

"I'm sure." England made her way to her study and picked up a folder filled of old papers. They continued to talk about where they'd meet up and around what time he should be expecting her. They settled on a fast-food joint so he could get something to eat if he wanted and had a bathroom while he waited for her. Plus, he'd be out of the cold night air.

"I'll see you later then Mum."

"Yes, see you later." England nodded, walking down the stairs. Everyone looked over at her. _Sweeney Todd_ was playing on the t.v., in the part where our beloved barber Sweeney Todd is about to murder Turpin. Amy and Peter looked at her expectantly.

"Are you joining us, Mum?" Peter asked. England felt bad lying to him when he looked so hopeful.

"I have to drop off a few papers. They wanted physical copies." England mumbled. The kids deflated. One of the Americans was fidgeting and raised his hand.

"England?"

"Yes Wolfie?"

"The moon is going to be up soon."

"Right, um, do you need anything?"

"Do you have chains?"

The room was quiet until two voices spoke. "Kinky." Amy and Peter said at the same time.

England groaned. "No, I don't. I do have some rope though. Amy, do you mind showing him?"

"Mum I don't want to be dragged into strange kinks! I'm only 12!" Amy wrinkled her nose.

"Rope or diaper duty, you choose."

Amy was dragging the werewolf away. "This way chap! You wanna get bondage-d really badly, don't you?"

England shook her head. "Peter, Arthur is asleep. If he wakes up please watch him."

"Yes Mum."

"Alright, well, I'm off. I'll be home as soon as I can. You know where the snacks are. Take care." England kissed Peter's cheek and started walking away.

"Don't I get a kiss too, Mama?" An American voice asked. England flipped him off, not even turning around to know who said it.

 "No."

* * *

Australia was met with a bone crushing hug and lots of kisses. 

"Mum!" He whined.

"No don't whine! I haven't seen you in so long. Allow me this peppering of kisses before we go." England scolded. She gave him a few more motherly kisses then they made way to her car.

"Oh, I should probably tell you about something that happened before we get home."

"Whot is it, Mummy?" Australia asked.

England began explaining the whole situation with America to him. Australia frowned. He was one of the ones who witnessed England during the Revolution, and began hating America until England convinced him not to.

"And his Revolutionary part is also at home?" He asked.

"Yes, they call him Rev." England nodded. She had been updated with all the new names at lunch.

"I already hate him."

"Jett." England sighed.

"No Mum! He hurt you! He can do it again! And so can those other killers!" Australia yelled.

"Jett, don't yell." England mumbled. The younger nation withered.

"Sorry Mum. I just...I don't like this."

"Neither does Amy. She doesn't know but I keep hearing her talk about how much she hates this and hates them and hates America and her...father." England sighed. "I never wanted her to hate her father. Peter adores him and Arthur, well, doesn't know much but Amy hates him. I feel it's my fault."

"No Mum, you tried to get her to love him despite his absence in our lives. Hating him is her choice, not yours." Australia shook his head. England adopted Australia a few years before Amy was born. Australia was already human age 5 when she took him in because of the native people he had and a few ancient travelers. England herself discovered him before her people did in a few sailing adventures. He wasn't fully known by her people until 1770, then the Revolutionary War started. Australia, being a part of England's (soon to be) Common Wealth, witnessed the war and how it affected her. He, honest to the world, had _hated_ America. Resented him. Not in any political level, but a _personal_ one. _England was his Mum and he hurt her_. She didn't know this, but Jett knew. He knew about her suicide faze. He knew so many things she wanted to hide from him.

"Jett, when we get there, please play nice." England sighed.

"Can't promise anything Mum. If one of them tries to pick a fight I will-"

"Is that what you're trying to teach your siblings?"

"To stand up for themselves?! Yeah I'll even teach them how to fight! I'll-I'll-"

"Jett." England's voice was soft.

Australia stopped rambling and looked at his mother's face. She looked to young to have that much worry. Too young to be so tired.

"Sorry Mum. I just don't want him to hurt you again. I don't want him to hurt my siblings. I don't want him to change our family."

"I'm sorry Jett. Really, I'm sorry to all of you for never telling him. I'm sorry for hiding them from him. I'm sorry for all of it."

"There's nothing we can do about it now. We just have to keep a stiff upper lip and move on forward." Australia encouraged. England chuckled.

"Yeah, keep moving forward."

The rest of the drive consisted of them chatting about what they had been doing since the last time they saw each other and how they were doing back in their homes. It was a nice drive.

When they got home, England told Australia to wait outside so she can get the kids for their surprise.

He agreed and England went inside. Everyone-minus Wolfie-was in the living room, watching YouTube videos. Amy was holding a sleeping Arthur in her arms, and England could only guess that he woke up and she put him back to sleep in her arms. Peter was sitting with Freddie leaning on his arm, looking sleepy.

"Hey kids." England spoke up. Everyone looked over at her and England smiled. "I have a little surprise for you outside."

"Really?" Peter asked. England nodded. Amy and Peter stood up, and England took Arthur from Amy's arms. Everyone slowly followed, and England watched as the kids looked outside. There was an audible gasp from both of them and squeals.

"JETT!" They screamed, running outside.

"Who's Jett?" North asked.

"My oldest son." England explained.

"But I thought...?" Pilot trailed off.

"Jett was adopted. I have a few others also adopted." She explained. They all nodded.

"What's Jett's human age?" Gauken asked.

"He's 18."

Australia stepped in, holding his bags and had both of his siblings on his legs.

"Mum is my room still free?" He asked.

"Of course." She nodded. Australia smiled.

"Great!" Australia shuffled toward the stairs and tried to take a step but found it difficult. "Are you going to let go?"

"No." Both siblings said.

"You can take your stuff up later, love. Are you hungry? I'll make you something."

"Fairy bread?!"

"Sure."

Australia situated himself on the living room couch, taking Arthur in his arms while his mother went to make some food. His siblings sat on either side of him, asking him questions about what he did.

"Did you get the alligator out of your backyard?" Peter asked.

"Aye, I had to knock 'er out before tossin' it though." He nodded. The kids had stars in their eyes.

"How's Wendy?" Peter asked.

"She's doing well."

"And Noah?" Amy brought up.

"Him too."

The two kids put on mischievous smiles. "And Zach?" They both asked.

Australia's face turned red. "Him too." He mumbled.

The kids giggled.

"Are you two tormenting your brother?" England asked, shaking her head, appearing from behind the couch.

"No Mummy." The two kids giggled.

"Of course you're not. Jett, go get your food. I have to feed Arthur anyway. Have the rest of you eaten yet?"

* * *

_DONE! YAY! FINISHED! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES I HAVE NO ONE WHO BETAS THIS!_

 


	8. I Don't Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well...at least they're talking to each other?
> 
> Edit: As I was rereading I noticed some of what I wrote got deleted??? Might've not saved it on accident. Everything is pretty much the same, it's just a bit longer.

_No One's POV:_

The next morning was...okay?

Everyone was too tense. The air could be cut with a knife.

It was driving England crazy.

She knew something happened last night after she put the kids to sleep between the clones and Jett but she didn't know what and no one was telling her either.

At breakfast, everyone was at least trying to cover it up by talking about their lives and where they'd come from, but it got too awkward when Jett randomly interrupted them to ask England something when one of them was about to address her. England scolded Jett for his behavior but answered his questions anyway. After breakfast, no one was trying to hide it anymore. No one.

Jett openly glared at them as they sat across from him in the living room and they glared at him from their side. (Except for, oddly enough, Future. He almost seemed resigned to Jett's behavior.) England had enough.

While the kids went to show Freddie their swing-set out in the backyard and Arthur was in her arms (easily distracted by a small plush toy) England made her move.

"Alright, what the hell is wrong with all of you?" England demanded.

"You have great kids. Especially this one. A real charmer." Colombia said, sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"Oh like you're some prince charming." Jett snapped back.

Okay, this was worse that she originally thought.

"What happened?" England demanded.

"We just had a talk, that's all." Jett shrugged.

"A talk huh?" England placed a hand on her hip, still balancing Arthur in the other. "What were you talking about?"

"Oh nothing much, just his plans to kill us in our sleep." Hitman shrugged. Jett made the move to stand up but a quick glance in England's direction sent him back down.

"Mama's boy." Was heard and not ignored.

"At least I have a mum blue coat!" Jett snapped, actually standing.

"JETT!" England gasped. Rev stood up too.

"Do you want to take this outside, kid?" Rev growled.

"Who are you calling 'kid'? You're not that much older than me!" Jett yelled.

"Oh, but I am. You were barely found in my time remember?" Rev rolled his eyes.

Jett looked ready to pounce him but England quickly got in the middle of their situation, still holding Arthur. She turned to Jett first, giving him a stare down. Jett crumbled under the weight of her stare and bowed his head, sitting down again. England took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Jett, go to your room. I'll meet you there in a moment. Take Arthur."

Jett took Arthur from England's arms and walked to the stairs, being careful due to carrying his baby brother. England turned back to the American clones and rubbed the bridge of her nose, feeling stressed.

"What exactly did Jett talk about?" She sighed a weary sigh. This isn't the first time she's had to get him out of trouble.

"Oh you know, 'hurt her in any way and I won't hesitate to kill you', all that stuff." Gauken shrugged. "Kinda saw it coming."

England frowned, casting a glance at the stairs. "Jett's been with me through a lot of things. He was still very young in a lot of them. Please understand he's a child and is just protective of his family, especially me because of, well, a lot of things. I wouldn't be surprised if he mentioned the other kids too in that speech."

They looked at each other and Soldier nodded. "Yeah, he did mention the other ones. Guess this is just one of those 'you hurt her, I hurt you' speeches brothers give to their sister's boyfriends, huh?"

England nodded. "Yes, exactly like that. His origins, though, do make him lean more toward..." England paused as she searched for the right word. "violence, you can say. I've been working with him to not be as violent as he used to be. He almost burned the house down once during one of his tantrums when he looked, what, seven? Eight? He's calmed a significant amount though, I'm very proud of him."

"Well damn, what'd you do to him?" Killer raised an eyebrow.

"It's not what I did, it's what the humans-" She stopped and scratched her wrist. "Er, I mean, what my _government_ did. They made Australia the island where they sent all the criminals and yeah. It's-" She coughed awkwardly. "It's difficult to get rid of your roots."

"Wait wait wait wait, he's _Australia_? They're America. You're England. Are all countries personified or something?" Star asked.

"Yes." The countries all responded. The humans nodded.

"Huh, that's kinda cool. So how old are you?" Priz asked.

"A bit rude to ask a lady her age, don't you think?" England asked, monotonously, crossing her arms.

"Right. But how old are you?" Priz asked again.

"I'm not really 23 if that's what you're asking. Compared to me, you father isn't even a twinkle in you great-grandfather's eye." England looked back toward the stairs. "I'll have a talk with Jett and make him apologize soon. Just give me a few minutes."

* * *

England knocked on Jett's door, and opened it. "Jett?"

He looked up from Arthur, who was trying to grab the plastic keys Jett had in his hand, and sighed.

"I know, you want me to go apologize."

England walked over to the bed and sat down, nodding. "Yes, but I also wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Jett asked curiously.

"Well, it's two things actually. Why did you threaten them, Jett?"

Jett's face turned red and he buried his face in his pillow, bringing Arthur closer to him.

"Jett~." England cooed.

"Because I couldn't help it, okay? I just...I saw them and I saw how many there were and you said a few were dangerous and I don't like them and I don't want them here and  _I don't want them to hurt you again_."

England climbed on the bed and had her legs stretched out in front of her, staring at Jett sadly. She beckoned him closer and he obliged, laying his head on her lap and putting Arthur on his chest. She began running her finger's through his hair, giving a small sigh.

"Jett, I know where you're coming from, really, but you can't go around threatening people. You have to apologize."

"But-"

"You're going to apologize or no more fairy bread." England warned.

"NOT THE FAIRY BREAD!"

"Then you will apologize."

"Okay." He sighed.

"Onto question 2: Do you honestly think they'll- _America_ will hurt me again, Love?"

"He's done it multiple times already hasn't he? What's to stop him from doing it again?" Jett grumbled, looking up at his mother with a frown.

England hummed. "That's true, but Jett."

"Yes?"

"You've hurt me before too."

Jett shot up, shocking Arthur and making him squeal as if he was on some ride. Jett was staring at England in horror.

"When have I-"

"You threw a lot of temper tantrums when you were younger Jett." She reminded him. "You were quite the hitter. It's a good thing you couldn't really hit my stomach or you could have injured Amy in some way."

Jett looked mortified by what England told him, and even seemed to tear up a bit. "But I'd never hurt you, Mummy." He choked out.

"I know baby, I know. But if you don't want to hurt me, do you think they do?"

Jett looked out the door and sighed.

"I'll go apologize now. I may cuss though."

"...Well, you've earned points for a warning I guess."

* * *

England was standing with Australia in front of the American clones, bouncing Arthur in her arms.

"Jett has something he wants to tell you."

"No I don't." He crossed his arms sternly. Seems he was taking back the apology thing.

England grabbed him by the ear and pulled him down to her eye level. "Yes you do."

"Yes I do!" He squeaked. She released his ear and motioned for him to get on with it.

He groaned for a few seconds before turning to the clones again.

"I'm sorry I threatened you, and tried to punch you, and almost bit you, knocked off your glasses, called you Satan, said you looked like a slut, told you to 'fok off', tried to kick you out back, said you were a bitch, told you to get stuffed, called you a wanker-"

"Jett." England sighed. He just kept listing things and pointing them out.

"Right. Anyway, sorry mates. Can I go play video games now?"

"No, you're grounded."

"WHAT?!"

"Cursing in front of Arthur, threatening the clones, and your cursing sucks. That last one isn't part of the punishment but really? _I'm_ your mother and that's the best you could come up with? Disappointing. If you really are bored, go outside with your siblings." England nodded to the backdoor.

"So what you're saying is I should cuss more to practice?" Jett smiled.

"No where in front of your siblings." England warned.

"Yes Mum. Can I go to the lake?"

"No. Grounded remember? Clean your room now and play later or play now and clean your room later, your choice Jett."

"...I'll go clean my room." He mumbled and walked off.

England looked down at Arthur. "You better not repeat any of that."

He just stared up at her with large, green eyes and cooed, gnawing on his hand. She removed his hand from his mouth, lightly scolding him then started walking off toward the basement.

"England?" She looked at the clones, who seemed confused.

"Yes?"

"What are we supposed to do? Some of us don't even know how to use half the things you have here." Gangster frowned.

England hummed. "Do you like to work out? Exercise and all that?"

A few mumbled and nodded.

"Follow me."

She led them through her home to a new door that they hadn't seen before. She opened it since it wasn't locked and they stepped in. Inside was the equivalent to a professional gym.

"This is Jett's workout room but we all use it so I don't think he'll mind you using it as long as you don't mess up any of the equipment. You are also welcome to use the game room upstairs, the library, the kitchen, living room, and home theater. Do not go into the basement unless I let you. My room and the kids' rooms are also technically off limits unless given permission, and you all have your guest rooms as well. You can explore the house if you want but locked rooms are locked for a reason, remember that. I'm going to the basement if you need anything."

"Thanks." A few guys ran in and went to the machines, others filed out and went trying a few doors to see if they find anything interesting, but three stayed with England.

"Can I go to see how you cast spells?" Griff asked.

"I want to see Griff spells." Gauken shrugged.

"I didn't want you to be alone." Future smiled.

"And what's Rev's reason?" England asked.

"Oomph!" Rev tripped from around the corner where he was hiding and stared at everyone surprised. "How did...?"

"You're not slick." England shrugged.

"Gah!" Arthur cooed, hands out for someone. England followed Arthur's eyes and saw him staring at Rev.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Rev started walking away. Griff and Gauken stopped him and turned him around.

Arthur was struggling in England's arms, and she walked over to him and instructed him on how to put his arms. Future helped by placing his arms how they needed to be and England gently placed her baby in Rev's arms. Rev stood stiffly, trying not to move. Future laughed at him, but it wasn't the boisterous laugh England knew. It was...softer. Gentler. Like an honest chuckle instead of a motorboat.

"You don't have to stand like that. Yeah he's fragile but it's not like you'll drop him. Relax a bit, kiddo." Future smiled.

Rev did as Future suggested. England smiled. "Alright, are we going to the basement or not?"

The four nodded and England led them away, convincing herself not to worry about the other clones.

' _They'll be fine._ '

* * *

_(Or will they? Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!)_

_Hey! New chapter is up! I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading! ;3_


	9. Alfredora the Exploradora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagic!

_No One's POV:_

England ran a hand through Arthur's hair as he sat in her lap and played with the plastic keys. She had a book on the table and a thought on her mind.

"So, you wanted me to teach you some magic?" She asked, looking up at Gryff.

He nodded, looking very excited.

"What do you want to learn?"

"What can you teach me?"

England smiled, a bit impressed by him. "I can teach you a lot of things."

"Then get to teaching, Professor Kirkland." He winked.

"Ew, no, I sound old. Never call me that again." She wrinkled her nose.

"You are old," Rev spoke up.

"You can go upstairs," England shot him a look, then turned back to Gryff. "I can teach you simple magic first. I actually wrote my own books of simple, medium, and hard spells. I even have different genres of magic in each level. You're free to borrow them to study as well."

The Gryffindor looked so excited as he bounced on his feet, smile so wide England was afraid he'd hurt himself.

"So what do you want to learn first? _Necromancy_ , _Elemental_ , _Dark Arts_ , _Alchemy_ is fun too! _Mysticism_? Are you into that?" England listed different types of magic and the young wizard was in awe.

"You know all that?"

"All that and more," England smiled. "Even medical magic. I've studied different cultures and different languages to practice they're magic as well. I even know some Native American magic as well when I went once long before any settlers were there. I think it was a few years after Columbus? I don't remember."

Gryff and Gauken were...hah...gawking at her while Future and Rev seemed a bit unimpressed. (Wankers.)

"Native American magic?" Rev snarled. England seemed surprised.

"The Natives are your roots. They were more closely connected to your mother, yes, but they were also connected to you. They're just as much your people than the settlers, America." She frowned, furrowing her eyebrows a bit. "Honestly, did you ever notice your lasting tan? Who do you think gave you that? Not me or Netherlands or France. Certainly not Sweden or Finland or any of them from long before I came. That's purely from your mother."

"Well gee, cuz. How do you know so much 'bout my ma anyway?" Future asked.

"Who do you think _taught_ me Native American magic?" England raised an eyebrow.

Arthur reached for the book on England's desk so she pushed it away from his reach. Arthur whined but she just bounced him and dangled the keys and that was that.

"You've met her?" Another voice asked. They looked over to the staircase and saw Cowboy. He looked surprised, even a bit hurt.

"Yes, and I told you all about her too. Not my fault if you forgot," England shrugged, frowning.

"I...don't remember actually," Cowboy sighed, walking over to them.

"Well, she was a lovely woman. Very beautiful. I think you share her eyes, which was strange for her since blue is not common among the natives. I don't know if it's still true today though. The blonde you certainly gained from European influence. Um, she was a really great cook. Her food was amazing and she taught me a few recipes I don't know how to make modernly. She was also very powerful when it came to magic."

"If she was so powerful, then why aren't I?" Future asked.

"...Because you're a disappointment." England muttered. Gryff and Gauken heard her and laughed.

"What?" The three nations asked.

"Nothing." England smiled innocently. She stood up and cradled Arthur, nodding at Gryff and getting his attention. "Do you have a wand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Great, you should start reading then."

"Awe!" He pouted.

* * *

England was reading the spell book she had from before, going to the back where the notes the previous owner put were. Surely they must have put _something_ about this spell!

"No, no, no, no, no, no," she muttered as she flipped through the pages, frown growing on her face. Arthur was being entertained by Gauken and Gryff, and the other three nations were standing over her, reading the book beside her. She was about to flip the current page she was on when she was stopped.

**Evocatio Maledicite Terrae**

_The Summoning Curse_

"Shit," she muttered, and began to read.

' _The Summoning spell is a curse. I summoned her and she was so many. My love, my beloved wife. She was so many, and they had so much love, but when confessed, gone they were like my darling deceased. No longer in my arms to hug, no longer with her lips to whisper sweet dreams. Gone, gone she was. Now I am alone again, with my misery, with my magick._ '

_Wow, dramatic much?_

"Oof, poor meister." England shook her head. That's very tragic, but it only brought about more questions and some answers.

"What, what does it say?" Cowboy asked.

"The previous owner of the book used this spell too. The same thing happened them, it seems. However, the person they summoned was their deceased wife. It must've tapped into his heart. Don't know where it got you from, so that's a question," she hummed.

"Awe, England you love us?" Future gushed.

He was shot a chilling look and put his hands up in defense.

"It was just a suggestion!"

She went back to looking at the book. As she was about to flip the page, the book closed itself and flew off to a shelf.

"Hey!" England ran after it and tried to pull it off the shelf but there was two problems: 1. She was too short and 2. The book practically glued itself to the shelf.

"Urgh!" She huffed and stopped trying to pull it out, instead looking toward Gryff.

"Well my past time has literally flown off, I might as well teach you a few tricks from the book I hope to _Abellio_ you read."

"Who's that?" Gauken asked.

"Celtic goddess," England shrugged. "She's known as the fairy queen, too. All long stories but no time for that, I'm going to teach you some..." England picked up the book he chose and raised an eyebrow. " _Alchemy_?"

He nodded, looking very excited. "I love _Alchemy_. I'm going to start it at Hogwarts but practicing here now may give me a better chance in class."

"How responsible of you. I like _Alchemy_ as well. I personally enjoy turning silver into gold."

"No such thing!" Rev called from behind but the witch and wizard ignored him.

"Whoa, can you teach me that?"

"It's in the medium book, sorry. Let's start with the basics."

"Right," Gryff sat on the floor, wand in front of him, looking at England expectantly.

"Get up. I'm not making you sit on the floor, it's bad for your back." She helped the young lad up and stomped on an unnoticeable square on the ground. The place where Gryff was sitting moments earlier lifted, changing into a table. The stone turned to wood and the chairs were nicely cushioned. Everyone gawked at the suddenly appearing table, except England and Future.

"Oh hey, that's the picnic table!" He shouted.

Arthur, currently being held by Gauken, got startled and began crying.

"Please do refrain from screaming around my child," England huffed, taking Arthur from Gauken's arms.

Arthur was calmed by being held by his mother and started to calm down which was good. England and Gryff sat across from each other, the book in the middle of them.

"Alright. What are the 4 main elements of  _Alchemy_?" England quizzed.

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air," Gryff responded.

"Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation-"

"Gauken." England warned.

"Right, sorry."

* * *

While England and those five clones were in the basement, the rest went exploring. Devil, Hitman, Killer, and Allen stuck together since they all related to the dark things in life and decided to explore together.

Killer saw a bland looking door and decided to open it, just to see what was on the other side. When the door swung open, it revealed a weapons room. The weapons ranged in time period and some seemed really, really old. There was a small bow and quiver full of arrows hanging on a wall far from the door that had very intricate carvings, obviously handmade.

"Wow," They all took a breath. Hitman's eyes lit up like a child during Christmas day that just saw the mountain of presents with his name.

"I wanna touch it," he announced, looking at the bow.

"What if it breaks? England will be super pissed man. The thing looks old," Allen frowned.

"I'll just do a small touch. I'm not gonna rip it off the wall or anything," Hitman shrugged, walking over to the bow. He reached out with a finger and went to graze it, but a purple light came out from the wall and surrounded all the weapons with what must've been a shield of some kind.

"Hah! Even the weapons don't wanna get touched by you!" Devil and Killer laughed and pointed to Hitman, who pouted childishly. Allen rolled his eyes at them.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else."

* * *

Freddie was having the time of his life! He didn't know hanging around other children would be so fun. He didn't usually talk to the other children, Natives or Settlers. But now he was! And a big brother too!

"Wee!" He giggled as he swung on the swing, Amy pushing him. Amy was treating him nicely, as were the other kids. They were really showing him how to have fun and be a kid.

"Wanna go higher?" Jett asked.

"Yeah!"

Amy jumped out of the way and Jett started pushing Freddie. The boy cheered, and looked over at Peter who was swinging beside him.

The two boys giggled as they stared at each other.

"This is so fun!" Freddie yelled in excitement.

* * *

This was not fun.

Sailor, Soldier, and Pilot were not sure how they got into this mess but the three went exploring together, along with North and South, and they had lost the twins. The house was a large, confusing mansion!

"Does this look even the slightest bit familiar to any of yeh?" Sailor asked. The other two shook their heads. They felt like they were (and weren't) walking in circles. "We really need England to give us a map er somethin'."

"Yeah," Soldier sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I feel like we've been walking for ages."

"Hey what's that?" Pilot asked, pointing toward a strange looking door. It seemed metallic, but the color was a vibrant purple. The three looked at each other and shrugged.

"What the hell." Pilot opened the door and they looked inside.

The three's jaws dropped.

"Oh-"

"-My-"

"-God."

* * *

Star, Wolfie, Priz, Colombia, King, and Gangster were all in the workout room.

Colombia and Wolfie were having a competition on who could bench the most at 300lbs while the rest watched. Priz was spotting for Colombia and Star for Wolfie. King and Gangster were just watching and counting. Colombia was winning at 15, Wolfie two behind.

"I think Colombia will get to 25 first." Gangster brought up.

"Well I think Wolfie will." King shot back.

The two glared at each other before beginning to scream for their champion to speed it up.

* * *

Inside the room with the violet, metallic door, North and South were shouting at each other, holding up boxes and pointing to them.

"We're asking England to put this, Rebel!" North shouted.

"No! We're watching this you Yankee!" South yelled back.

"A theater room." Soldier whispered in awe, ignoring the screaming men. His little boy dream of being rich and having a huge theater in his home was finally lived out. He'd have to thank England later.

"What are they fighting about?" Pilot asked.

 "I'm not sure." Sailor raised on eyebrow. "What are you Mainlanders yappin' about?"

North and South looked over at them and frowned.

"He wants to put on a stupid movie!" They both screamed at the same time.

"How do you know that's a movie anyway?" Soldier asked. He was pretty sure movies, or moving pictures, were invented after the Civil War. (Then again, they probably remembered from watching _Sweeney Todd_ with the kids.)

They pointed over to large shelves that read ' _ACTION MOVIES_ ' ' _ROMANCE MOVIES_ ' ' _COMEDY MOVIES_ ' ' _DISNEY MOVIES_ ' and so on.

"We each chose one, but he chose a stupid one." South scoffed.

"Yours is stupid!" North snapped.

"Let me see your movies." Pilot held his hands out.

 _Fast and Furious_ v.s. _The Matrix_

"...I have no judgement, I haven't seen either. I do like " _Arise My Love_ " though. That one's great. The reason I wanted to be a pilot."

"Not everything is a romance movie." Soldier huffed. "But out of the two, I choose both. They're both really great movies."

"But which is better?" The two demanded.

No one got to answer.

* * *

**_BOOM!_ **

The house shook on its frame.

Everyone in the home shook with it.

Sailor, Soldier, Pilot, North, and South ran from the shelves holding the movies outside, somehow finding their way to the living room.

Star, King, Wolfie, Colombia, Priz, and Gangster had already finished up in the gym and were in the hallway, going to the kitchen to get something to eat when the explosion happened and promptly made their way to the living room as well.

Allen, Devil, Killer, and Hitman were already in the living room, watching t.v. when everything was shaking.

Jett, Peter, Amy, and Freddie heard from outside the home and ran into the house, wanting to make sure their mom and Arthur were fine.

Finally, England and her band of clones and Arthur came up, coughing smoke.

"You are forbidden from the kitchen." England coughed, glaring over at Rev.

"I was helping!" Rev pouted.

"You dumped a fire potion without any proper measurements! You could set the whole place on fire!" Gryff yelled.

"...But I didn't."

"You're grounded."

* * *

_New chapter! YAY! I hope you guys enjoyed it._

_I had fun writing this chapter, it was great._

_Oh, I decided to make a mini-serious on the side of this book. They'll be small one shots here and there at different points in the Universe._ _Some will be canon and other won't. Not all will be directly tied to the book, meaning some will be the boys in their own universes and points in time. There will also be universes that didn't make it into the mini-series!_

_I am not forcing you to read it, but you might enjoy it. I will be putting some first drafts there as well before they went into major editing. Those will mainly be posted at random. I am still figuring out a schedule for this book since I have college to worry about but I'll just put it aside until all my shit is together._

**_HAVE A GREAT DAY EVERYONE!_ **

 


	10. *Pokemon Music* A SURPRISE GUEST Has Appeared!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> england has just been having a really bad week okay

_No One's POV:_

They've already been there for a week.

She's been babysitting _grown men_ for a week.

A few have been big sweethearts and helping her out around the house, doing chores here and then even though she insists they don't have to but they do anyway and she is grateful for that! Really! But others have been major _prats_!

"Rev, what did I tell you about leaving your dirty clothes on the bathroom floor?!" England angrily yelled toward the doorway. She had conjured up some clothes for the clones, but Australia also shared his clothes and she found some of her brothers' in a few guest rooms, so they'd been using that to dress up. (Yet even with the new clothes, England could still tell each of them apart. It baffled them.) Most are very well kept and didn't make messes by leaving their clothes everywhere, but Rev seemed to love riling her up!

"Not to!" He yelled back from wherever he was.

"Then _why_ do you keep doing it?!" She snapped.

"Because it makes you angry!" There was a sharp smack of skin hitting skin and a voice cried out "OW!", but England simply ignored it. She guessed Future smacked Rev again. It was strange. Future was very protective of England, and tried to get along well with the kids. He was from the future, and he even said he knew who the father was, but for him to act like that?... Well, every woman was a sucker for a tough guy with a gentle side.

Yes, okay, she liked America. He certainly was attractive and a good friend of hers. And while their governments have that "Special Relationship" going on, England doubted it would grow personal. Besides, she has kids to worry about. She didn't have to worry about mindless crushes or anyone else, and she especially does not want to think of he-who-must-not-be-recognized-as-their-father. Romance? For England? That's chucked out the window. Non-existent. As real as her brothers saying they loved her with those exact words and not in a crazy way, like, say, voting 'No' to leaving the U.K. and all the other siblings.

She was still salty about him saying he was staying for the unicorns, not her. She knows what he meant though.

Truly, she loved an hated her brothers.

"Mum!" A voice called. Jett. He was waiting in the laundry room for England so he could start the next load. He sounded impatient.

England chuckled. "I'm on my way, love!"

She picked up all of Rev's clothes from the bathroom floor and into the basket and left. Like she expected, Jett was leaning against the doorway. The phone at his hand confused her though. He was using her phone to watch YouTube while he waited for her, she knew that, but who was he on the phone with?

Jett saw her and rambled a quick "Here she is!", tossing her the phone and grabbing the basket. England frowned at his manners but put the phone to her ear anyway, not bothering to see who was calling.

"Hullo?" She hummed in the receiver.

"Lass."

England internally groaned. What did he want now?

"Yes?"

"I..." He sighed. "I need a place to stay for a night."

Okay, that was strange. England paused and looked over at Jett. "Give me a second." She muttered into the receiver and put her phone down.

"Jett, that's a red. It doesn't go in the whites. You'll turn everything pink." England informed.

"Shite!"

She ignored his cuss and put the phone back.

"Okay, I'm back."

The voice on the other end was laughing. "Did the lad almost put a red in the whites?"

"Yes. But I-"

"Yeh would've looked like a little girl store threw up on yee! Little miss rocker in all pink! Oh I would pay for that." He was gasping for breath on the other side.

"Pink is a fine color and I wear it at times! It's gender orientation only just switched in World War 2 you wanker!" She hissed. "You used to wear pink on everything before then remember! Or did you forget because you have bad memory considering how old you are?!"

The voice went silent. "...Bitch."

"Yeah whatever. Do you want a place to stay or not?"

"Aye, I do. I'll be over in an hour." England's blood ran cold.

"Wait I didn't mean-!"

"Bye!"

He hung up.

England looked at her phone and then to Jett, who finished loading the machine and turned it on.

"...Do you want me to kick them out now?" Jett asked happily. England sighed.

"Call everyone to the living room then go play outside with your siblings. Leave Freddie with me."

* * *

England was thinking of a good way to say this.

"How good are you at hide and seek?" She blurted.

...Definitely not how she meant to say it.

"Pardon?" King asked, breaking the silence first.

"Hide and seek. You know that game right?" England continued.

"Yes!" Freddie bounced onto his feet but Future pulled him back and hushed him. They all chose to ignore that burst.

"Yeah, but why are you bringing it up?" Devil crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Someone is coming over. And this person doesn't...particularly...like you?" It came out as a question but they seemed to understand.

"They don't like America." Gauken crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"Yup."

"And you want us to hide from this person?" Gryff tilted his head.

"Yes again."

"Why?" Allen asked.

"I wouldn't call him trigger happy but...yeah that's basically it. I don't let him use guns in my place but he gets creative with knives." England bit her lip.

Future spoke up, asking the million dollar question. "Who's coming over?"

"My big brother...Scotland."

Future 'nope'd' out of the living room straight to the kitchen, still holding Freddie. "I'm going to stock up then head to the attic. It'll be far from him. He smells fear."

"Can I get candy?!" Freddie gasped, cheering when Future presumably handed some to him.

The others looked toward Future's direction confused then back to England. "But Scotland is usually very sweet?" Allen frowned.

"...What's that like?" England blinked, a wistful expression on her face.

"Who hurt you?" Gauken whispered, horrified.

"America did, that's why my brothers don't like him. Now get up, get your food, and get ready to camp in the attic tonight. I agree with Future, the farther the better. He can smell fear if he tries really hard. Magic runs in the family you know."

* * *

Jett was making sure the Americans were all comfortable in the attic while England and the rest cleaned up downstairs.

"Is everything in order?" She asked.

"No proof of America's existence! Except maybe that cologne smell. We can blame it on Jett." Amy smiled.

"Blame what on me?" Jett asked, appearing from the doorway.

"The guy smell. Peter! Are those the toys I told you to pick up a few minutes ago?!" England pointed to a pile of toys still on the floor.

"...What toys?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"Peter Kirkland." England held a warning tone.

He started cleaning them up.

"Thank you."

Arthur was being his cute self, taking a nap upstairs in his and England's shared room in his crib while his mother and siblings cleaned.

"Mummy, I think he's here." Amy hummed, helping Peter put toys away.

The doorbell rang as soon as Amy finished. England let out a breath and walked over to the door, making sure to check it is her brother before opening the door.

"Gwen." He smirked. England smiled back. She wouldn't say it aloud, but she did miss her brother.

"Elyan." She snickered and hugged him, then lead him inside. She noticed a bag on him. _It looked too big to be for one night..._

"Uncle Ally!" Amy and Peter ran over to him, each taking a leg. Jett walked over to him and gave him a 'bro-hug'.

"Uncle Alister."

"Jett mah boy, has yer mum turned ya into a sissy yet?" Scotland laughed. It was a joke they had from when England once put Jett in a dress because he "didn't want to feel left out" since England and Amy always wore dresses.

"Nah. I do like boys though."

And like that, Jett came out to his uncle. His face was very red and he had that 'oh shit' look in his eyes that clearly said he did not mean to do that.

Scotland smiled reassuringly. "So do a few of your other uncles. I think half the world is actually. No need for you to get all red, lad. Still love ya. This was exactly how Hong Kong acted right?" Scotland chuckled and pulled Jett in for a hug.

England smiled at the relieved look on Jett's face. He was worried when he came out to England too, but she just sat him down and told him about her...exploration days. There was nothing wrong with him. He got the courage to come out after gay-marriage finally became legal in his country. England had known before, but she was simply waiting for him to tell her.

It was the same thing with Hong Kong, but the Asian boy couldn't hide his tears very well.

"Mummy, Uncle Scotty, I like boys too! I like Latvia!" Peter jumped.

"I don't. Girls either." Amy wrinkled her nose.

"And what of Arthur?" Scotland snickered.

"Oh he will tell us one day. You hungry, Alister? It's almost tea time anyway."

* * *

_Hey y'all. So this one is kinda short but I hope you still enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta! (o´・ω・｀)ﾉ_

_Anywho, I have some notes. Those names, Gwen and Elyan? They will pop up again. They relate to dun dUN DUN!: A BACKSTORY!_

_Yes, I do have an actual plot to this book! Thank you for noticing! (⌒∇⌒)_

_I hope you liked it! Also thanks to all you guys who gave kudos. You're amazing and I love you now. ;3_


	11. Awkward Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> england tries to keep her brother clueless about the clone situation

_No One's POV:_

England hummed as she made dinner, Scotland beside her and helping her chop vegetables.

There had been a pressing matter in England's mind all day and she decided to finally ask.

"How long are you staying, Alister?" She asked.

"Hm?" He hummed in response.

"On the phone you said for 'a night'. Is it really one night or are you going to stay longer?" She asked, putting the breaded chicken into the oil.

"A night or two. I had a bit of a conflict with my boss and I am hopping homes between the siblings. I just need to buy a ticket to France and go see how they're doing as soon as I'm done with my stay here." He explained, accent oddly English. He cleared his throat, having noticed the accent change.

"Who's home were you in before coming here?"

"Merlin's house. Or, do you prefer Edgar?"

England paused, hand still over the boiling oil. Some popped and landed on her arm, making her hiss and draw her arm back.

Scotland set the knife down and turned, worry etched on his face. When he saw it was just from the oil, he relaxed. "Dumbass."

"You can suck my-"

"Mummy! Arthur woke up!" Amy called from the stairs.

"Coming!" England called out. "Watch the chicken, I'll be back."

"Yes ma'am." Scotland mock saluted and went back to chopping.

England walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Arthur was in his crib, reaching for Amy's hand and giggling.

"Amy, can you check on the clones?" She asked, taking Arthur out to change his nappy.

"I already did. They said they wanted to talk to you."

"Well they're going to have to wait until after I change Arthur. Can you hand me the powder love?"

Amy grabbed the baby powder and handed it to her mother, then walked out of the room. "I'll go watch Uncle Ally instead."

"That'd be great, dear. I don't want the house burning down."

England hummed as she finished changing Arthur's nappy and put him in a cute onesie like pajama she designed for him. It was a mint green color and had a bunny tail, little wings, and a hood with bunny ears. She designed after her dear friend Flying Mint Bunny of course, and even had other onesies designed from other friends. It was the same with Peter, Amy, Jett, and even Li Xiao's onesie pajamas. They adored her creations. She made some for other countries and had made one for America one year, but was too shy to send it to him so she gave it to Canada instead. Matthew loved it, even the embroidered part with his name. (Of course she had been to nervous to put the original name on it and put Matthew's instead, but he didn't know that. Besides, giving it to Matthew made it feel more special because she knew he'd actually use it, unlike America who constantly reminded her he threw away all of her gifts so she shouldn't try anymore but does so anyway.)

"Come on my love, let's go see what the clones need." She cooed to her baby as she walked toward the direction of her attic. The attic was a bit like her storage room, but it had more mediocre things that she didn't really want to keep but didn't want to throw away either. Yet for some reason, things that belonged to young America that he gave back to her the day he practically screamed about his independence a few years after the war ended kept ending up there even though they were supposed to be in her storage room. She wasn't saying it was her kids...but yeah, it was her kids. She just hoped Rev or any other historical America didn't see them. That would be embarrassing.

England opened the door to the attic and walked up the stairs to the other door, stopping just before entering. She took a calming breath, fixed Arthur in her arms, and knocked politely.

Devil opened the door and smirked. "Hey little mama, why'd you come to see me?" He purred leaning against the door frame.

"...I'm gonna go." England replied dully and turned to walk away.

"Wait! It was a joke! Come back!" Devil cried.

England sighed and turned back, changing Arthur's positions in her arms. "Amy said you boys wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, come in." Devil stepped aside and England stepped in. Freddie immediately attached himself to her leg. Future pulled up a chair for her and she gracefully accepted, sitting and waiting for them to say something.

"So, what do you need?" England asked.

"We ran out of food." Gauken blurted.

"...What?"

"I mean, we only grabbed light snacks and stuff, we didn't really pack ourselves dinner." Colombia shrugged. "So we wanted to ask when we could go down and get some more food."

England pursed her lips. "Well, I doubt Alister is going to go bar hopping since he knows I hate him doing that around the kids, so he might be in bed around 10-midnight. I can get Jett and the others to bring us some food though when they go to bed."

"How long is he gonna stay? Just the night?" Pilot asked.

"Tonight for sure, and possibly tomorrow night." England raised her hand before any of them could whine. "We're going to buy him a plane ticket to Paris tomorrow and we don't really know for sure if there's going to be open flights tomorrow or the day after."

"But can we get food though?" Devil demanded.

"No. I'm going to leave you to starve then throw you in the dungeon with the other dead people." England rolled her eyes, standing up again. "I'll see the survivors at 1 in the morning."

* * *

England walked to the kitchen and was relieved to see the chicken looked edible.

"Smells great Mum." Jett walked in, sniffing the air.

"Give your uncle some credit, love." England chuckled, putting Arthur in his chair.

"Actually, it was Tiny over there who saved the food." Scotland chuckled, nodding over to Amy and sitting at the table.

"I've been watching cooking videos on YouTube." Amy smiled proudly as she helped her mother bring the food to the table. Peter followed behind with silverware, and Jett with plates.

"Well did those videos teach you how to set a kitchen towel on fire?" England hummed, setting down a few platters.

Her kids blanched. "We already apologized Mum." Peter grumbled.

"Apologies will not bring back my embroidered duck towels, Peter." England faked a sniffle, placing her hand over her heart to mourn the destroyed fabrics.

"Yu can always make mor. Now come on and get ta eatin." Scotland laughed (his accent back to being a thick, Scottish one) and they all readied their plates and started to eat.

The dinner was full of discussions, the odd scream from one of the kids, and lots of laughter from stories they missed to see. 

At the moment, Scotland and Jett were telling them about something they saw when Scotland went to the last world meeting instead of England.

"A-And poor Lovi started screaming her head off at Tony until he apologized for eating all of her tomatoes she had packed for lunch that day." Jett told through his gasps for breath. The table was howling with laughter.

"Is that why she called me to complain about Spain being a dumbass?" England brought up, wiping a few tears from her face.

"Aye, most likely." Scotland chuckled, nodding. "Oh, and America asked where you were."

"Oh did he?" England raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I told 'im yeh were swamped wit work so yu sent me in his place. I wasn't jus' gon tell him yeh were takin' the kids to the doctors." Scotland chuckled.

England smiled appreciatively at her brother then looked over to the clock on the wall. "Ah, look at the time. You kids have to go to bed now."

"Awe!" Amy whined.

"No!" Peter pouted.

"We don't wanna!" They said in sync.

"Listen to yer Mum! Ya should be happy yu even get ta sleep at yer age." Scotland crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes Uncle Ally."

The kids pouted but marched up to their rooms to get ready for bed.

"Al, I gotta talk ta ya." Scotland blurted before England took a step up.

"Alright." She nodded. "Jett, do you mind...?"

Jett took Arthur from his mom's arms and he walked up the stairs, leaving the siblings alone. They sat on the couch and England waited, nodding at Scotland so he could start talking.

"Ally, who's in the attic?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

England tensed. ' _Play dumb, play dumb!_ '

"What attic?"

' _NOT THAT DUMB!_ '

"Alice, I feel strong magic coming from up there. Did you summon someone and leave them up there? Are you seriously trying to hide something from me?" He demanded, voice changing to a more English accent than his native Scottish again. It happened a lot to the siblings. When they were in someone else's territory, their accents changed to the ones of the land their in. It only happened between siblings and not others though, which was strange.

"No, because there's nothing there." England shrugged.

"Hm." He hummed. Faster than England could blink, Scott stood up and started running up the stairs.

"SCOTTY WAIT!" England screeched, running after him.

They ran past the kids, who looked at each other then booked it after the adults. England managed to get to the attic door before Scotland and stopped him.

"Scotty there's nothing there I swear."

"I don believe yu." He smiled devilishly and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and opened the first door, racing up the stairs to the second one. He tried opening it but it was locked. He clicked his tongue and chanted an unlock spell which had (suspiciously) sounded a lot like "Alohomora" and the door unlocked. Scotland set England down and swung open the door, looking at England.

"Now to see what yer-WHOT THE FOK IS HE DOIN HERE?!" Scotland yelled, looking inside and seeing...Future? Only Future.

England looked around the room but didn't see the others. Future was smiling innocently at Scotland, but England narrowed her eyes. Beside him was an open window. Did...they jump out? No no, only Colombia and Devil would have since they could fly. So where were the rest?

' _No one ever looks up._ ' The thought hit England look a bullet. No one ever looks up, that's what Hitman told her when they were talking about his career life, what he does, and why he does it so well.

She looked up and her eyes widened, seeing most of the clones crammed up in the beams of wood that ran from one side of the room to the other and from the ceiling to the middle of wood piece. Hitman put a finger to his mouth, having caught her eye, and she looked back to Future.

"I'm actually here on vacation dude! England told me I had to hide from you, but I guess that didn't work out." He gave off his boisterous laugh that made England wince. He was way too loud. "Man, does this mean I can go down and eat now? I was gonna go after you were asleep but guess that plan is over now! Let's go see whatever horrible thing England made this time! Also did you know England was fostering kids? Cuz I sure didn't! They're cuties huh?"

Future grabbed Scotland and began dragging him down the stairs.

The others slowly started to climb down, and Devil and Colombia climbed back in through the window. England sighed in relief, thinking that was the end of it, when South accidentally knocked over a vase, the crash noise ringing in everyone's ears. Heavy footsteps were making their way up the stairs and the clones scrambled to hide again but it was too late.

Scotland barged in, looking around. "Alice?! Are ya hurt?! Whot-"

He stopped and stared, looking at the clones, then to England. He began to scowl and crossed his arms over his chest, puffing it out slightly. "Alice, yu gotta lot of explainin to do."

* * *

England was sitting on one couch, her brother across from her on another, bouncing his leg as he waited for her to speak. The clones were surrounding them, but the kids were all asleep already (even Freddie, who was rooming with Peter), except for Jett, who wanted to stay to make sure nothing happened to his mom.

"Well?" Scotland spoke up.

England sighed. "So, uh, magic right?" She started weakly.

"Well no sheet. Get on wit it." He frowned.

"I, I saw the book on the floor. It fell off the bookshelf. And it was glowing."

"Well you are attracted to shiny stuff. Continue." Scotland leaned back. England stuck her tongue out at him but continued on with the story.

"I picked it up and the cover changed from a spell book to a book I loved to read ages ago. Then it changed to a cover of _Peter Pan_ , the one in the bookshelf. I got fed up with its bullocks so I told it to show me what it wanted to show me already and it did. It flipped to the page of the spell  _Evocatio_ , and I thought it meant I would be summoning a familiar or something like that, something helpful. I had read over the spell before chanting it so I thought it was fine and casted it, but nothing happened. Or I had thought nothing happened at least. I thought maybe it was a fake spell you planted there, because you're an asshole like that, and put it away. Went to sleep, woke up with Amy screaming, and here they were."

When England finished, Scotland's impressive eyebrow twitched. "So yah casted a spell yu knew nothing about and hoped for the best?"

England nodded sheepishly.

"...Yer grounded."

England squawked. "You can't ground me! I'm a grown woman!"

"And I'm the oldest, so I can ground ya if I want." He boomed. England glared at him.

"How about we settle this differently, Elyan." She growled.

"Like what?"

"Like we did in the good ol' days, old man." She smirked.

"OI! Watch who yer callin old!"

"You're hundreds of years older than me! I can very much call you old if I want." She stood. Scotland stood up too, both looking like they were gonna rip each other apart.

The clones looked like they wanted to step in but Jett shook his head, watching the show excitedly.

"I'm still the oldest."

"You're just saying that because you know I'm going to beat your ass again." England smirked.

"No you-"

Scotland was cut off by a punch to the gut. He let out a wheeze and fell back onto the couch. "I'll get you a pillow and blanket. Jett, can you make sure your uncle's fine?" England hummed sweetly as she walked off.

"Yes ma'am."

When she was out of earshot, Jett started laughing his ass off. "You shoulda known better than to go against Mum! She'll beat yer ass into next Tuesday if she gets the chance!" He hollered, barely able to check on his uncle correctly.

"Shadup." Scotland grunted.

England returned with a pillow and blanket for her brother. He took them, still glaring at her. "Tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning." England nodded.

A grunt. "Night, Gwen."

"Night, El. Come on Jett, it's late. That goes for the rest of you as well. Off to bed." England shooed them off.

"No goodnight kiss?" Star smiled innocently.

Scotland made a move to get up but England stopped him.

"Yeah, my fist will kiss your face."

"No thanks."

* * *

_Hello everyone! I have updated again! I feel like I update this more than my own social life...OH WELL!!!_

_Ok I have to admit the whole 'play dumb' scene is from Into The Spiderverse! XD I loved that scene so much you guys have no idea. I relate to it so much too._

_So my whole England and Her Boys oneshot or whatever thingy is up and I already have a chapter! It's basically a character chart of Arthur. Check it out if you want, I wont force you._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks to everyone who gave kudos, I really appreciate it guys. You guys are amazing!!! ^.^_  


	12. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!
> 
> aka some sibling bonding

_No One's POV:_

The next morning was full of excited chatter from the kids and clones.

"Can we watch this time?" Peter asked.

"I bet Mum's going to win." Amy smirked.

"Mum is definitely going to win." Jett rolled his eyes, shoving more food into his face.

"Good wuck Engwand~!" Freddie cheered.

"I bet on Scotland." Rev frowned.

"Get ready to lose your money." Future chuckled.

England and Scotland looked at each other over the breakfast table, raising their eyebrows and nodding silently. They were, for the time being, enemies.

"Mummy, are you gonna let us watch this time?" Peter asked again, annoyed with getting ignored.

"No." England shook her head, scooping up some more cereal.

"Why not?" Freddie pouted.

"Trauma." Both she and Scotland said.

"What kind?" Killer asked.

"This is a 'fight to the death' type o' thing. The winner will revive the loser. What do ya think the good ol' days were like?" Scotland snorted.

The young kids didn't want to watch the fight anymore, except Jett. The clones did though. Was it a kink? Sadism? Who knows, who cares. England was going to focus on not getting grounded, not her idiot brother's death.

"I'm going to go change." England announced after washing her dish since she was still in her pajamas. She picked Arthur up from his high chair, intending to change his as well.

"Gonna cut yer hair?" Scotland asked.

"No, are you?" England smirked in return.

Scotland glared. "No hair pulling."

"Not if you don't. Amy, will you come with me?"

Amy got up and immediately followed after her mom, taking her hand and walking away.

"Who do you think will win?" Colombia asked Scotland.

"Hopefully? Me. Realistically? Her. I shoulda not accepted but I did now I can't back out." Scotland sighed.

"Why not?" Gauken asked.

"Shame." King and Jett spoke at the same time. They looked at each other surprised, then Jett shrugged, easily brushing the event off.

"Shame?" Pilot echoed.

Scotland and Jett looked at King expectantly. The man sighed. "Shame. If you accept a challenge, you are expected to go through with it. Backing down suggests you are a coward and cowardice is shamed among knights who are supposed to be brave when called upon by their monarch. It will follow you through your entire life and make you seem unworthy by everyone around you."

"Damn, how do you know so much about it?" Killer asked.

"I've been king since I was 17. I've seen my fair share of shamed knights." He shrugged.

"So you've been a king for 6 years? That's bloody wicked! What's it like? Are you a good king? Do you colonize too? Was it kinda like how Mum was? She hated a few of her kings who were assholes. Are you an asshole? I mean of course you are, you're America. But what kind of asshole?" Jett rambled, looking like a little kid.

Peter and Freddie looked at each other, a bit annoyed since they were being ignored again.

"Want to go outside?" Peter asked. Freddie nodded and they both got up, walking over to the backyard to play for the duration of the battle.

Scotland placed his hand on Jett's shoulder, making the younger stop rambling. "Check Arthur's nappie, yeah? Smells bad."

"Arthur's not here though?"

Scotland just kept staring at him.

"If you wanted me to shut up you could've just said so you know." Jett pouted.

"Aye, and now that yer quiet, I'm goin' to ask you to come with me."

"For what?"

"Don't ask questions, boy." Scotland clicked his tongue and dragged him away.

"But what if a stranger wants to kill me?"

"Jeffery Angelo Kirkland-"

"-that's not my name-"

 "-you were a street fighter, don't ask stupid questions."

And like that, they were both gone to Scotland's bedroom. Each of England's siblings and kids have their own room in her house, which is another reason why it's so big and why she has a large table and silverware. She had just as many guest rooms and a fuck-ton of other rooms with different things inside them.

"Did he just say that Jett was a street fighter?" Gryff asked stupidly, blinking away some confusion.

"Yes, he did." Future nodded.

"Did you know that?" Sailor asked.

"I did. I know a lot about this family."

"Unfair advantage."

Future just smiled. "C'mon, lets get snacks for the show."

* * *

England came back wearing work out leggings and a sports bra. She didn't have a shirt on, just that. There were scars that littered her body that she didn't seem to care about showing, and finger less boxing gloves on. Tied to her waist with a belt was a sword in it's sheath, an old weapon she'd had since her pirate days and kept very good care of since it meant a lot to her (especially the person who gave it to her). Her shoes were pirate boot look alikes, but there was something...off about them. She put her hair up in a pony tail and looked ready to deal some damage.

Scotland had on a muscle shirt, some basketball shorts,and running shoes. His hair was also in a somewhat pony tail and he had his own sword and finger less gloves. He didn't seem to have any other weapons on him and looked like a guy who was gonna work out.

England raised an eyebrow. "You know magic isn't allowed during this fight, right? Using magic is immediately charged as cheating."

"Aye, I know." He nodded.

"And you only brought a sword?"

"No." Scotland looked over to the door that opened and Jett stepped in, holding...

"A gun?! Alister are you fucking shitting me?!" England screeched, stomping over to him.

"Now now, yu said we can use any weapon." Scotland shrugged.

"Yeah, that's not illegal in my country!"

("Wait, swords aren't illegal here?")

"Oh young baby sister child girl-"

"-at the fuck did you just s-"

"-this is a special weapon!"

Jett looked between his mother and uncle, unsure. "Can someone else hold this?" He asked quietly. Jett didn't like carrying guns, despite his involvement in previous wars. Future held out his hand and Jett gave it to him.

Future held it expertly, not really seeming to care that he was holding a lethal weapon. A few weapon crazed clones stared at the gun with looks in their eyes that England didn't really like.

"Special how." England muttered.

"It can turn into a bow and the bullets into arrows."

"...YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOLE IT?!"

"Big mistake, big mistake! Jett take in back!"

Jett snatched the gun and ran off, coming back seconds later without a gun.

England was thoroughly pissed now, taking out her sword. Scotland did the same.

"I fucking hate you." England spit.

"Fuck you too, bitch. When you die, I'll wait a whole month before getting your soul back." Scotland glared.

"Nah, don't bring me back for a year at least. I want a holiday." England clicked her tongue.

"Then it's settled. I will be brought back immediately, and you too."

"Glad it's been set."

"Wait, I thought we can't die? Aren't we immortal?" North asked.

The siblings looked at each other and both shrugged. "You can tell him later." Scotland smiled innocently.

England ignored him and turned over to the clones and Jett, her face serious. "No matter what, none of you can intervene, got it?"

They all nodded. The siblings looked back at each other, and the fight began.

* * *

England was an expert fighter. She fought in more wars than her brother, and she was a pirate. He had his strength and height, but England had so much more.

They were both excellent with swords, but he tripped her and her sword was thrown off to the side, luckily not landing near the clones. He went for the choke hold, lifting her from the ground and holding his sword at her gut, to which England immediately thought 'Kinky!' and kicked him in the shins.

Scotland dropped her, cursing her out, and England landed on her back again. She grunted and took something out from her boot. A dagger.

She stabbed him in the hip and while he was distracted, punched him again where she kicked him, and ran over to her sword. She picked it up and turned, having enough time to duck from the dagger that used to be stuck in Scott's hip being thrown at her. She held her sword up, waiting. Scotland ran toward her, sword raised, but he was sluggish due to the stab wound and his shins beginning to bruise. England dodged and tripped him (karma), making him land on his stomach.

Scotland grunted and was making a move to stand up but she put her foot on his back and applied pressure. She was looking down at him with dark eyes that promised terrible things. It made the clones shiver, but Jett and Future just stared on worriedly.

"I don't have to kill you you know. You can just surrender." England told him in a soft voice, to which he laughed, attempting to stand but she kicked him down again.

" _Buaidh tro bhàs._ " He stated simply once he was down again, turning his head slightly to peer at her through the corner of his eye.

_Buaidh tro bhàs. Victory through death._

They, the humans, sacrificed their lives to win a fight of any kind, from the streets to wars. And all for the glory of winning. For victory. To call themselves the better human.

Now here was Scotland, knowing his death in England's hands would be a victory all on its own. He could still annoy her and get away with it. It may seem like a silly thing to die for, but once upon a time England had hated him and their other siblings so much, she clung to others for a false sense of family. Now, while she did still have those "fake brothers", she had her blood brothers and sisters in her heart again like she had before the incident.

England turned Scotland over onto his back and they looked at each other.

"You always were one who liked to see the light leave the eyes of your victims." Scotland sighed.

"You sure you don't want to surrender? I won't tell." She smiled sadly.

Scotland released a breath, closing his eyes. He was accepting defeat, but not letting her enjoy the best part about the kill.

England raised her sword and ran it through her brother, stabbing him straight through the heart. Blood splattered over England's clothes, some even landing on her face.

Suddenly, the rush of killing filled her again. The same one she had as a pirate. To kill. To conquer. To _destroy_.

' _Stop._ ' She ordered herself, taking the sword out of Scotland's chest.

England began walking toward the clones, who parted like the Red Sea for her as she passed them. She stopped at the door and looked back at Jett. "Watch your uncle. I'm going to go get the potion."

"Yes Mum."

As England walked off, she could hear a subtle "She's fucking hot." and a few smacks. England gave a small smile.

* * *

Scotland was up and running a few hours later, just in time for tea.

"It's Earl Grey today." England told him, handing him a cup.

"Thank you." He took a sip of the tea and sat down, watching England purchase his ticket. "I'll pay ya back later."

"You don't have to, _Bràthair_." She frowned, asking Jett to go get the ticket since it printed in her study.

"I will later." He shrugged and finished his tea.

It was crazy how they went from murdering each other to being best friends. Ah, the sibling dynamics.

"Wait, I'm still confused. How did he die. Can't we not die. What is going on?" South asked.

And the mood was ruined.

"NOT IT!" England screamed.

"Goddammit yu!" Scotland snapped back. England stuck her tongue out in return.

"Have fun Scotty!" She snickered and walked off, holding Arthur and asking Peter to see why Jett was taking so long. Amy followed behind her mother silently.

"Bitch." Scotland huffed but looked at the clones. "I guess it's time for a history lesson."

* * *

 _Done! ^_ W _^ Yay, finally. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please tell me if any of you find any mistakes in anything, I tried my best to edit it but I don't know how well I did._

 _Oh hey, I also put something up in the_ "England and Her Boys Canon/Non-Canon/Other Universes"  _if you wanna check it out. It has to do with Scotland if you're interested. See you later guys! :D_


	13. How To Kill A Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small history lesson brought to you by scotty

_No One's POV:_

Scotland watched as the clones squirmed, a few looking like they'd rather not be there. He rolled his eyes.

"Aye say history lesson en suddenly I'm the bad guy."

"They're wimps, that's all." Future smiled. "Can't take any schooling."

They all turned to glare at him, but he stayed calm. Surprising since a few are admitted killers who do it for a profession.

Scotland raised an eyebrow. "Yu do kno yu just insulted yerself right?"

"Technically they're not me. They're other versions of me sure, but not _me_."

The redhead nodded.

"Onto the lesson. How many of you have been in a war? And I'm talking to the countries, not you soldiers."

"A few of us are literally from wars." South muttered harshly.

Scotland threw him a look.

"So I take it you have. Well, a war between two nations can end in three ways: both live, one dies, or both die. This can happen due to many reasons, but I have no time to say them all so I'm goin to just skip ta the killin part." He chuckled a bit.

"Each nation that enters a war gets a weapon. This weapon in usually related to time period en resources. Rev over there had muskets, en I only know that cuz mah wee  _piuthar_ did too in their war." Rev tensed when the war was mentioned, feeling Scotland's small glare when he glanced his way. Peter wasn't lying, they really hate him for what he did.

"This weapon must belong to the nation for them to actually be able to kill another. England has plenty of em due to how many wars she's fought so she would have no trouble taking over any place in the world, she just chooses not to since she doesn't wanna cause any problems with anyone. See deep down, she's a big softie and a bigger crybaby. I know, hard to believe, but I've known her since she was born so I knew this already... If any of you tell her I told you I'll kill ya.

"These weapons, because they belong to a nation, can kill another nation. We all have this inner magic we can tap into but a lot of us don't. It's saddenin. We all got these beautiful creatures in our homes that a lot can't see because they don't tap into their magic. Well us Celtic and Britannic kids do! And I know a few others do too, Norway and Romania? All different magical backgrounds, but magic all the same. This magic is what keeps us from dying like a normal human and why we only die when either another nation kills us or our own homes dissolves."

"But what about Prussia? Prussia is dissolved but he's still around!...And dating my brother." Future huffed.

Scotland chuckled. "Did you know at one point Alice and Gil were best friends? Couldn't separate them. Their whole group actually! Those two, Antonio, Francine, Alejandro, Abel, and Emma too I believe. Al taught them all magic. Gilbert must be using something." He shrugged. "And you're making me get off topic."

"You were off topic already?"

"Shadup." He huffed."Anyway, because of these special weapons, any nation can be an enemy. Well, any nation that has been in a war. Again, England pretty much has the upper hand considering how many wars the fokin humans put her through."

"So long story short: magical weapons that countries own equal death." Priz summarized.

"Yeah, basically."

* * *

Australia walked into the room when they were all talking casually. He didn't say much, just that his ticket was printed and the flight was later in the night so he had to contact France to let them know before walking out.

Scotland chuckled at him. "He's just shy now cuz his mother gave him a warning."

"She really cares about those kids huh." Colombia hummed.

"Yu have no idea. One time, one of our brothers-younger than Wales, Ireland, North, and I but older than England cuz she's the baby-almost killed Peter." He sighed. "Nothing happened to him, thank above, but England was pissed! Ah, no one saw Brittany for almost a decade after that."

"So you guys have more siblings." Gangster raised an eyebrow.

"Aye. The eldest is me," he paused to give a triumphant smirk before continuing. "then Wales, Ireland, North Ireland, Cornwall, Isle of Man, Brittany, Asturias, Galicia, Albion, then England. We have many more who have passed like Albion, Pictland, and Caledonia, but we knows they's up with our parents, probably laughing at us when they see us be idiots."

"Wait wait, you said Albion twice." Gryff pointed out.

"Yeah, how come?" King asked.

"And why did you say they were dead  _and_ alive?" Wolfie brought up.

"Well, Albion isn't completely dead." Scotland began. "He was England's twin brother, but after he died, England sorta absorbed his land-not that she meant to but, well, conquer and it's yours ya know? Part of Albion survived through recorded history, which is now part of England's history. King Arthur and his knights of the round table and all that! And, we also have a bit of a family secret if you can keep it on the down low." His voice melted into a whisper.

They all leaned in, excited to hear some gossip.

"She's only our half-sister. England's sperm-donor is Germania, Prussia and Germany's pops."

Jaws dropped around the room. "This is like a cheesy soap opera." Hitman snorted.

"It only happened because Mum happened to be asleep and he saw an opportunity to take advantage of her." Scotland growled. "Our mother was a bad-ass-bitch! Had she been awake, he would not have gotten the chance to even touch her. She thought it was our father and only realized after the sun rose and he was still there, sleeping beside her like nothing had happened. Then the twins were born and, well, you kinda know the rest."

"So your mom was basically  _raped_ and then she had England?" Allen frowned, wondering if that was how Olivia was conceived as well.

"She looks so much like Mum and Da no one knew!" He threw his hands up in frustration. "We only found out after they died and lots of things happened where we tried a lot of different methods to kill her when she looked around 3 so she holds a grudge and-"

"You're not making any rumors are you Scotty?" England demanded, stepping into the room.

Scotland was caught with his mouth open, ready to spill more, but decided against it. He put his arms down and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm just about finished. I'm gonna call Franny, see if they'll pick me up." He got up and kissed her on the head before walking out. She shook her head as he disappeared up the stairs.

"What'd he tell you?"

"That you're killable." Killer smirked.

"...So are you." She scowled.

"I know where your weapon room is sweetheart." He winked. "I can easily snag it off the wall and your done!"

"Then if I'm gone, who's going to help you get back home?"

Silence filled the room and England smirked. "That's what I thought. Anyway, I promised to take the kids out tomorrow a few weeks ago so most of the day you guys will be alone with each other, so I think it's a good time to set some ground rules."

"I already know them." Future raised his hand.

"Good, you're in charge then."

"WHAT?!" They all screamed back.

"He knows the rules better than the rest of you apparently. I see him fit to be my first mate." She shrugged, not noticing the pirate lingo that slipped in. Sailor did however and he narrowed his eyes, studying England some more. She seemed very oddly familiar...

"Well, what are these rules?" Star blew out a breath. He didn't like rules, even if he was going to be the future CEO to his father's company.

* * *

_Done here everyone! I hope you guys liked the history lesson! Apologies it's so short, I will try to make the next chapter longer._

_So in the tags I did put **Rape/Non-Con** warnings but they won't just be mentioned in this chapter. Expect more in the future, as well as some sensitive topics. I'll put a warning in the beginning of each chapter so don't think it's just going to jump up from nowhere okay? And if I didn't tag something, please please PLEASE correct me so I can fix it immediately!_

_Please review if you could be so kind! ^.^ Thanks for all the Kudos!_


	14. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has absolutely nothing to worry about (Trigger warning: Mentions of attempted suicide)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scotland had already left on the train to Paris the night before these events. I would also like to point out that while politics is mentioned, I will not dive deep into it since this is more about their emotions than actual politics, ok.

 

_ No One's POV: _

"Mummy look! My sandcastle is so pretty!" Jett squealed.

"Jett, you're acting like a kid." Peter jested.

"Says you."

The two boys glared at each other and began to fight until England broke them up.

"Yes, Jett, that's a very lovely sand castle. Now put your brother down, the blood is rushing to his brain." England crossed her arms sternly and Jett dropped Peter, putting him upright first.

"You were close to using his first name weren't cha?" Amy raised an eyebrow, carrying Arthur. She was back to her traditional-British accent, not needing to hide it anymore because of the clones.

"Yes, I was."

The family of five had gone to a small private beach house England owned for a beach vacation. They invited Freddie, but the young boy declined, saying he wanted to get to know the other versions of himself better. (Peter and Amy knew that meant he was going to yell at Rev for hurting England.)

They’d already been there for a good part of the day, leaving around five in the morning to avoid traffic and set up in their private beach. Lunch had already passed, with them all going to the home and making some sandwiches.

The caretakers of the home were Oceanids (an ocean Naiad, much like a Naiad is a river Oceanid), beautiful creatures England has been friends with for centuries. They stocked up on food and watch over the home. England even lets some of them live there if they’re in desperate times. A few Oceanids who lived by the 2010 oil spill made refuge in the home for some time until it was mostly cleaned up back home.

England had always been one to lend a hand, most people just don’t trust her enough to take.

"How do you think the clones are right now?" England wondered aloud. She hadn’t thought about them all day, but they suddenly came into her mind for some unknown reason.

"I'm sure they're fine Mom, you haven't gotten any calls. Now hold Artie, I wanna go play in the water again." Amy held out the baby then ran off to play with Peter and Jett and the water guns. England smiled at them.

Ah, whatever. She doubted she had anything to worry about. They did know the rules after all...

* * *

 

_ "Well, what are these rules?" Star blew out a breath. _

_ England hummed and nodded for Future to come up to her. _

_ "You said you know the rules. Why don't you tell them?" She stepped to the side and let the futuristic man take the floor. Future smiled fondly at her, like England was a precious gem. He did that often, even when England didn’t notice. It made a few wonder what his relationship to England was in his time. _

_ "Sure thing, Beautiful." He winked and ignored England's spluttering as he turned to the clones. _

_ "Rule #1: If there's ever an emergency, contact England. That rule was made after Amy almost set the house on fire." _

_ "How do you-" _

_ "Rule #2: If one of her brothers shows up when she's not here, do not engage. Pretend no one is home. Last time it happened, Jett was given 5 bottles of whatever alcohol they had at that time. He was 13." _

_ "No really, how-" _

_ "Rule #3: Keep the house clean. She isn't one for messiness in her home, so just try not to track mud inside." _

_ "...That's just common courtesy." _

_ "Rule #4: If you're an adult, you can practically take care of yourself. This doesn't apply to her kids, of course, because they're kids. So if Freddie stays, we're all responsible for watching over him." _

_ England blew a breath. _

_ “Speaking of that, we asked Freddie already and he said he’d stay.” _

_ “Alrighty then.” _

_ England snorted. “Alrighty then?” _

_ “Rule #5: No scary movies if she’s not here. That applies to the kids!” _

_ “Excuse you! Amy can get through Annabelle and you can’t even get through Scary Movie 1!” _

_ Future laughed her off. “No time for jokes England!” _

_ “It wasn’t a joke.” _

_ “Rule #6: Refrain from fighting and hurting each other. No one wants to come home to their roommates practically dead. The rule also mostly applies to the kids.” _

_ “And you guys. Really, was that fight over a biscuit that important?!” _

_ “It was the last one!” Soldier pouted. _

_ “AND it was MY vegan one!” Allen glared. _

_ “That’s the rules!” _

* * *

 

“Mommy! Petey is throwing sand in the wind and it’s hitting me in the face!” Amy yelled.

England looked up from her book to stare at her kids. Jett was out surfing the waves while Amy and Peter built sand castles. Arthur was fast asleep on her chest, being tuckered out from playing in the sand with England.

“Petey, you said you wouldn’t be throwing any sand. You promised me, remember?”

“It’s the wind!” He pouted.

Well, he wasn’t wrong. The wind was picking up quite a bit. Even the pages of  _ Emma _ were succumbing to the howl of strengthening waves.

England stared back into the horizon looking out into the sky. Clear as day.

“There’s a storm coming. An hour tops. Let's start packing up to head home.” England told the kids.

“Awe.” They whined but listened to their mother. She always knew when it was going to start raining.

England got up, holding Arthur and looking out into the water to try and find where Jett went off to. He was still out, riding a big wave.

“JETT!” She yelled out to him.

The wave ended and Jett fell into the water. He resurfaced next to the board and waved out to her. She waved for him to come back.

Even from far away, she saw his hand do a thumbs up.

A bad feeling was settling in England’s gut. They really had to head home.

* * *

 

The clones were doing their best at following the rules.

They had cleaned the house, done some laundry, even picked up outside! Allen made them vegan food for breakfast and Future took over for lunch, but they still couldn’t seem to get along...well, two of them at least.

No one was really sure who started the punching, but all fingers pointed to who started arguing: Rev and Freddie.

It started after lunch.

Freddie said he wanted to talk to Rev so they went outside to talk. What Rev did not know was that ‘talk’ meant ‘I’m going to yell at you’.

And Freddie really didn’t hold back.

The others listened, very amused, then started getting sad.  _ Especially _ the other country versions.

“You haven’t experienced it yet you brat! How do you know my motives?!” Rev yelled.

“That doesn’t excuse that you hurt England!” Freddie screamed back.

“Do you think I  _ wanted _ to?!” Rev screamed back.

Future took that as his cue.

“Alright, both of you! Enough!” He snapped.

Freddie, who was close to tears, kicked Rev in the leg weakly then ran over to Future, looking for any comfort he could get.

“Inside, Rev. I want to talk to both of you.”

“I don’t have anything to say.”

“Well I do. Now get your ass inside.”

Rev grudgingly went inside and sat down on the couch, Freddie seated beside him, no matter how much he protested.

“Do you think England will be happy that you two are fighting? You think she wants us all to hate each other?!” Future scolded.

“Who gives a shit what England thinks?!” Rev shouted.

“Last time I checked, you do dumbass!” Future retorted. “That’s the whole point of the Revolution, isn’t it?! So she can see us as adults and stop treating us like a kid?!”

“That’s because I’m not a fucking kid!”

“Well guess what, you are! You’re still a fucking child so get your goddamn act together if you want any respect! It’s no wonder she didn’t talk to us until the 1800s!” Future threw his hands up in the air, clearly frustrated with his younger self.

“Say that again.” Rev stood up. “Fucking call me a child.”

“I already told you, you don’t grow any balls until after those two.” He pointed over to the Civil War twins. “So stop acting like you’re so grown up.”

There was the first blow.

* * *

“You *beep* irresponsible little *beep* can’t even keep a kitchen clean! There’s five of you in here!”

“Amy I thought I told you to put the volume down. You’ll destroy your eardrums.” England glanced back at Amy through the rearview mirror. Amy smiled sheepishly and began lowering the volume until England was sure it wasn’t blasting through her headphones anymore.

They were five minutes down the road when the storm began. It took a little longer to pack than England would have liked because Peter forgot some of his things in the house, then he couldn’t find them so they all searched the house, until finally, they came up in his backpack which was strapped onto him the entire time. (Amy smacked him.)

England checked the tank and sighed. They’d have to stop at a petrol station soon. The closest one was still a few miles away, she just hoped they’d make it with how little they currently had. If not, she and Jett would have to push the car the rest of the way.

There was no way they were going to wait out the storm. Her kids would kill each other!

“Mummy, I have to pee!” Peter whined.

“Petey, I told you to go before we left.” England sighed.

“I didn’t have to go then!”

“We’re almost at a petrol station Pete. I’ll take ya while Mum fills up.” Jett promised. He was in the passenger seat, also scrolling through his phone. “Hey, Mum. My boss contacted me. I have to be heading home later in the week.”

“Alright. We can plan this out later, maybe tomorrow.”

The sputtering engine caught everyone’s attention.

“No no, no come on we’re not that far! Only a half quarter mile please.” England begged.

It did nothing.

The car stopped at the side of the road.

Everyone groaned.

* * *

 

It took most of the clones to pry Rev and Future off each other. There was a really bad storm going on outside, seemingly matching the electric mood in the home. Freddie was not one of the ones trying to break them up. He was hiding behind one of the couches by the wall, silently crying as he blamed himself for starting the fight.

“You fucking grandpa! Why are you defending her anyway?!” Rev yelled, trying to break his left arm free from North’s grip to give him another punch, or a nice kick but Wolfie was clinging to his leg.

“Because she’s my best friend goddamn it and I made a promise to never let her get hurt again! I’ve already hurt her so much, I don’t want to be the reason she tries to kill herself anymore!”

His scream resonated throughout the entire room, and everything seemed to freeze in time.

“Wh-What?” Cowboy whispered. Future and Rev got released, everyone in too much of a shock to fight again.

“After our war, before Amy was born, she tried committing suicide. She tried so hard to kill herself but she was too powerful as an empire that nothing worked. She went mad trying to die until her brothers saved her. Then Amy came along and she found a new reason to stay alive. Alice tried to die because of  _ us _ , because of  _ our war _ . You weren’t supposed to find out yet- _ fuck _ , I’ve only known for a while myself and we’re really close-but you asked for it. I’m protective of England because I wasn’t there to protect her when she needed it most. Where was I when they needed help during the better part of World War 1? Or 2? Do you know how horrible she looked? She was a walking corpse, and I did  _ zip _ to really, truly help her. I’m not going to just stand there and watch shit happen to her anymore, more so especially because of the kids.” Future’s eyes were a darker shade of blue as he glared at Rev. “So excuse me for being protective of someone whose life I messed up and am trying to fix.”

“We damaged England.” Freddie hiccuped. He came out of hiding and was picked up by Devil, who was surprisingly gentle with him.

Rev looked down at his still clenched fist and relaxed it. “How much have we fixed?”

“A lot, so much in the modern times, aka now times. We mess up, always do, but we make up for those too.” Future placed a hand on Rev’s shoulder. “I know you didn’t want to hurt her, but don’t regret the war either. We really grew as a nation after this. England saw that, she respects it. We can’t beat ourselves up anymore.”

Rev was silent but nodded.

“Great. This conversation is just between us, okay? No one can mention anything of this, not even what I told you about England. She wouldn’t like me telling you one of her biggest secrets. Now let’s clean up, they might get home soon.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure yer pushing?” Jett groaned.

England huffed. “I’m pushing as hard as I can!”

“Push harder!”

“You make it sound like I’m giving birth, Alexander! It’s just a fucking car!” England snapped, very frustrated at how slow they were moving.

“Oh, first name bases. I’m sorry Mum.” Jett mumbled. Alexander Jett Kirkland. That was his full name. He stuck to just Jett after the American Revolution, considering one of the biggest supporters of it was named Alexander. Now England only called him that when she was angry at him or she was introducing him professionally.

“...Me too Jett. I didn’t mean to snap at you it’s just, this is very frustrating. Now come on, I can see the station.” England looked from behind the car to the bright lights of the petrol station.

A roll of thunder roared above them and England heard Amy’s scream from inside the car at the same time she jumped. Her heart clenched when she heard it.

“Amy it’s okay! We’re okay!” England shouted, trying to reach Amy even though she began to cry. Peter was trying to comfort Amy, but it wasn’t doing much.

All the rain wasn’t helping either.

Really, England was ready to cry herself when they reached the station and it covered them from the bitter rain.

Peter jumped out of the car and ran to the bathroom inside the little store, Jett following quickly behind. England followed, paying for the gas inside to warm up some before heading back out and setting everything up, then checking on Amy.

Through the window, England could see Amy curled up into a ball, quietly sobbing into her knees with her headphones over her ears to keep out the noise of thunder. Arthur was miraculously asleep beside her, but England knew he’d wake up soon from hunger.

“Amelia, my love, are you alright?”

She didn’t seem to hear her.

“Amelia? Francis?” She tried again.

This time, Amelia did look up. England smiled at her. “Don’t worry, my love. We’ll be out of this rain soon. We’ll all be home and I can make some dinner. Or we can stop by Nando’s and you can order whatever you want. Anything for you to remember that we’re fine. We’re okay. No one is coming to hurt us.”

“W-Will the clones laugh at me if they see me crying?” She hiccuped. Amy’s always been afraid of showing weakness to anyone but her family.

“No, my love. Not at all. If anything, they’ll try to get you to stop crying. No one’s going to think anything.” England smiled warmly.

Amy sniffled, nodded, and gave her mother a watery smile. Then another crash of thunder rained upon them and she was back to bawling her eyes out.

England also jumped at the sound, heart racing and instincts telling her to ‘ _ move underground oh my unicorns why are you not moving??? _ ’, but she took a deep breath, held it, then released. Just stay calm. There are no aeroplanes above them ready to drop bombs. The world is not at war. The Blitz has stopped.

It’s such a horrible thing, for part of your mind to be stuck in a war the rest of your body has left behind.

* * *

 

They made it home after the worst of the storm had passed. Amy and Peter had fallen asleep after their stop at the petrol station, which was good news to England. Arthur woke up at the station so England took the time to feed him a bottle while she waited for Jett to come back with some snacks for the road. He fell asleep shortly after to the soothing trickle of rain.

The clones had done a great job of cleaning up, and England was grateful for their hard work.

“This looks great, thank you for taking the time to do it.” England smiled tiredly.

“Long day at the beach?” Future guessed.

“Very.”


	15. Nightmares and Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy has a nightmare and a stranger appears in the middle of the night. What can England do about it?

_No One's POV:_

Even though the kids went to bed early, England still had to make dinner for the rest of the household members. (Besides, they ate at _Nando's_ before coming home, her kids didn't go to bed hungry.) Another storm picked up outside, so England only hoped she can finishing cooking faster than any of the kids waking up.

Allen helped her make a pasta for them to eat, then announced she was going to go get ready for bed so they would have to clean up. No one objected.

As England made her way to the living room, she was tackled to the floor and went down with a yelp and crashed back into the couch, making it move back more.

The clones heard the crash and stood up, rushing to the living room to see the commotion.

Amy had her arms wrapped around England tightly and her face buried in England's chest. Her shoulders were shaking and when the small crash of thunder rang in the living room, Amy shrieked and tightened her hold more, making England wince.

Still, she wrapped her arms around Amy in return and petted her hair.

"What's wrong Amy?" She asked, fearing the answer.

The clones looked a bit unsure of what to do but England shooed them off, they still had to eat dinner.

All but Future left.

He was helping England comfort her.

"Bad dream?" Future guessed when Amelia still didn't speak up.

Amy looked up from England and nodded, sniffling. Future gave her a warm smile.

"Nightmares suck huh? Cuz you wake up and you don't know if you're still dreaming or not."

Amy nodded, slowly lifting herself off of England and toward Future. Future welcomed her with open arms, letting her sit in his lap. He kept talking to her until she was calm, only jumping when another boom came from outside then helping her with those fears.

"Sometimes bad things happen, and no matter how hard we try, we can't forget them. Healing isn't about forgetting, though. To truly heal, you have to move on."

England sat beside them, laying her head on Future's shoulder and sighing.

The other clones had long since finished eating and were now listening in on the conversation, just wanting to make sure everything is okay. As they continued to lean in, a few lost their footing and tumbled forward.

Mainly Sailor, Pilot, and Soldier.

Amy winced at their crash and clung to Future tighter. England took a dagger out from under the couch, holding it up protectively. Future tensed, ready to jump up and fight the coming danger.

"Uh, Gauken pushed me." Sailor blurted.

"I did not!"

England relaxed and put the dagger back, sighing. Another rumble shook the house and Amy screamed, jumping onto England (knocking the wind out of her) and holding her so tight her back popped. Even as she secretly suffered, England comforted Amy to the best of her ability since she couldn't really breath.

Future noticed being so close to them. "Amy, making your mom pass out from air-loss will not solve your problems."

Amy looked up and released her mother, mumbling an apology.

"It's fine, just be careful. You kids are all weirdly strong." England raised an eyebrow. "Freddie can pick up an adult buffalo and spin it a few times without breaking a sweat."

"Peter's made out of steel." Amy giggled.

"You have your father's blood, so you're very strong too." England brought up. For once, Amy didn't protest.

All the clones think Amy hates her father, resents him really, to the point that she wish she hadn't been born because she was burdening her mother.

Well, they're not off, but Amy doesn't hate her father because she's a burden to her mother. She hates that he never gave her mother a chance to tell him the truth, and now he wasn't in their lives.

"You compare me to Dad a lot." Amy commented.

"Well you are a lot like him." England smiled. "You're both charismatic, constantly happy, and good with people."

' _That could be anybody!_ ' The clones (but Future) all groaned mentally. Future just chuckled.

"You think he's _charismatic_?" Future shook his head. "He's a bit mental."

"True, but he knows when to step up and take charge." England bit back.

"He isn't that cute!" Future scoffed.

"Then you're saying my kids aren't cute because they look a lot like him...and me but we're talking about him."

"I'm not cute?" Amy gave an offended gasp.

"Well not because of your dad." Future fixed. "Because of your mom."

"You think I'm cute?" England brought up.

"Of course, Beautiful." He winked.

Amy wrinkled her nose. "Is he flirting? It looks like he's flirting. Mum this is grown up stuff, I wanna go back to my room now."

"I'll take you." They both got up off the floor and started walking toward the stairs but Amy quickly turned and ran over to Future, giving him a hug.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem kiddo."

Once they left, Gryff collected money. Future watched him collect his winning in confusion.

"I said you'd flirt and she wouldn't hit you. They all named some sort of bodily harm."

"Of course she won't hurt me, I'm her best friend!"

"You already have brownie points for that man, leave some for us!" Soldier frowned.

* * *

England shot up, the crack of lightning ringing in her ears.

It was the same things over and over repeating in her mind.

_Rev. Guns. Crying. Storm._

_Blitz. Bombs. Planes. Storm._

_Fire. Rope. Tree. Field. Storm._

_Ocean. Screams. Death. Storm._

_Siblings. Rocks. Streams. Storm._

_Shackles. Portugal. Swords. Storm._

England was not a big fan of storms, but for some reason, she also loved them.

There was a freedom storms had England wished for. The Native Americans had legends of a storm bringer, mystical Thunderbird that flew around and by flapping it's great wings, thunder and lightning sprout into the sky and storms are created. What is more free than a bird who can fly?

She respected all creatures of different mythologies. Magic, after all, lives in everything, not just in her own country.

England jumped as another flash of lightning lit up her room, and a man stood in the corner of her room for just a second. She turned on her light and stared at the corner. No man was there.

Okay, now she was properly spooked. That man...he looked too much like...

England shook her head and got up.

"Shut up." She hissed quietly, smacking herself a bit. Her mind was too loud. She needed an escape.

' _It's too early to play music on the speakers._ ' England grumbled at the thought, but remembered her set of headphones.

"Ah, what the hell."

She grabbed the headphones, connected them with Bluetooth to her phone, and after selecting a playlist properly labeled 'Punk and Stuff', she danced her way out of her room and downstairs. She danced and wiggled her hips all the way to the kitchen, where her party was promptly stopped.

England did not expect to be found partying in the kitchen at 4 in the morning but hey, life be like that sometimes, as the kids would say.

' _Really!_ ' She thought. ' _Why are they even awake at this time?_ '

It's not her fault some of the clones were awake and just so happened to be in the kitchen with her while she aggressively lip-synced to a _Beatles_  song.

England paused the tunes and removed the headphones, allowing them to hang around her neck. No one said anything.

Taking the initiative, England gave an awkward cough. "So, why are you all awake at 4 in the morning?"

"Time zones." They responded. England nodded, and started getting her things to prepare some tea.

"Why are you up?" King asked, smirking.

"I was working and wanted some tea. And stop smirking or I'll shove my foot so far up your arse you'll taste the nail polish." She threatened.

King held his hands up in surrender. England felt someone slip up behind her and turned around, grabbing the wrist of the person and bringing it up, taking out a knife from the drawer behind her and holding it up to their throat.

Hitman was smiling at her, his hand holding her phone and displaying the song she was listening to. " _Eleanor Rigby_?"

"Yes and?" She frowned. His tone was very accusatory.

"You're so British."

"I'm the fucking personification of _England_ , can't get more British than that."

Another flash appeared from the window by the sink and England glanced outside, seeing the man again. With the new view, England knew who it was.

Her hand tightened around the knife she was holding and she removed her headphones, holding them out to Hitman. "Hold these for me."

"Where are you going?" Colombia asked.

"To kick someone's ass."

They parted like the Red Sea for her, England holding a murderous glint in her eyes. She walked to her backyard door and without unlocking it, turned on the light.

On the other side of the glass, standing with his face almost pressed against it, was the man England kept seeing.

"HOLY-"

A crash came from behind her, but England didn't care. She tore open the door and pulled the person inside, throwing them to the floor and stepping on them before they could move. The light was turned on and England could see the ginger hair better. Definitely who she thought it was.

" _Cád atá tú ag déanamh anseo?_ " England demanded.

" _Tháinig mé ag caint._ " The chipper voice responded. England frowned at his happy tone.

" _Céard faoi?_ "

He chuckled and started making the move to stand. England let him, but kept holding onto the knife just in case.

The man stood to his full height, which is taller than the last time England saw him, and stared down at England.

"How stupid you were for casting that spell."

* * *

 _End of the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please comment and leave kudos, it'd mean a lot._ （ ∂ ω ∂ )

 **Translations (All in Irish):**  
**-Cád atá tú ag déanamh anseo?-What are you doing here?**  
**-Tháinig mé ag caint.-I came to talk.**  
**-Céard faoi?-About what?**  
**I don't speak this language, I am not Irish at all. Please tell me if I need any of them fixed.**  


	16. Finally, Some Answers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what do I do then?" "You must confess."

_No One's POV:_

England and the man held eye contact for a while, until the man yawned.

"Well, I'm off to bed. We'll talk in the morning." He began making his way to the stairs but England jumped in front of him, stopping him and holding her knife up.

"Oh no you don't. You are not allowed to sleep in my home. You can go back outside and sleep there like a good hobo." England spit, glaring harshly at the man.

"England! This man is a guest! Where are your manners?" Killer shook his head disapprovingly. He was honestly very surprised by how England was treating this man. Hitman, Sailor, Colombia, and King were equally surprised. Being the only clones awake, they tried to toughen themselves up. If England didn't trust this guy, there was probably a good reason for it. He may be really dangerous.

"Shut up, Killer. You don't know him like I do." England growled, moving to stand between the clones and the man.

"Who be this man anyway?" Sailor asked. His pirate accent rolled off his tongue as he straightened up, trying to mimic the killer look in his eyes that his captain often gave to scare the man. He just laughed at them like they were small kids trying to look tough.

"Oh how rude of me! I have yet to introduce myself." The man smiled and bowed slightly, his torn clothes shuffling and uncovering scars around his torso. "My name is Harvey, I am representative of Galicia and one of England's older brothers."

His accent sounded curiously Irish, but it also wavered into Spanish. It was weird. Pick an accent! _Sheesh..._

"You are no brother of mine." England hissed.

"Oh come on England, that was centuries ago!"

"Let me just tell all my scars that, they'll go away then, right?"

"Well-"

"Why don't I just forget about how you, _my big siblings_ , all tried to murder me? That's definitely going to improve our relationship as a family! Why don't you apologize to Li Xiao for trying to kill him? I'm sure he'll be happily running into your arms in no time! Why didn't you apologize to my marriage all those years ago? Surely that would have fixed mine and my husband's relationship! Why don't you apologize for all the stuff you've done in the past?"

It was quiet as England pretended to think. "Oh, right! Because you know that those words don't mean shit to you since you never actually try to solve the problem you caused."

Galicia shuffled on his feet. "Gwen, I know how angry you must be with me, maybe even hate me after all I've done-"

"You took away the love of my life, tried to murder one of my kids, and you _all_ personally made my childhood a living hell. Hate doesn't cut it." England's voice wavered.

Galicia nodded. "I get it. I do. Just, please hear me out."

"I want to see you out, actually. Leave."

"Gwen-"

"I said leave, Mordred!" England's voice cracked, surprising the clones present.

Galicia sighed, and began walking out the backdoor. As he did, he stopped and turned.

"I didn't mean to ruin your marriage, Gwen. He made you happier than I'd seen in a long, long time. That spell...I didn't mean for it to hit him. It was going to hit someone else."

England shook her head. "I don't care. You shouldn't have been there in the first place. Now leave."

He walked into the backyard and disappeared with the next flash of lightning.

"...Well, that was dramatic." Hitman whistled. The previously heavy mood lightened, and the clones were able to crack a smile.

England huffed, and glared over her shoulder at him. She took her headphones and phone back from him, mumbling a small 'thank you' and an even smaller 'shut the fuck up'.

"Are you okay?" Colombia asked her. England nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine I just-" She sighed, and shook her head. "I'm going to bed. Forget the tea."

"Do ya need to talk 'bout an'thin'? Yee look real badly scared, England." Sailor frowned, shaking his head.

"I'm fine, really. I'm _not_ scared I-I just didn't expect him to show up. I mean, how did he even _know_?" England blew a breath and calmed her nerves. "We'll talk about this in the morning. I have to tell the others about this...and my kids."

"Who is Lee Jaoh or whoever? You said he was a kid of yours, right? Who is it?" Killer asked.

"His name is Li Xiao, but like I said. Tomorrow. You should get some sleep too. Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

England didn't sleep well for the rest of the night.

She was mainly laying in her bed and staring at her phone, fingers twitching with need to call her son and ask him if he was okay. It had been a while since they last spoke so a check up wasn't far from the question, but she didn't trust her voice not to waiver as they talked. He'd be really concerned if she started sounded like a crybaby over the phone.

England sighed and looked over at her alarm clock.

**6:28 AM**

Well it was 1 over there, he's definitely awake. No time like the present.

She sat up in her bed and pulled a pillow to hug, dialing the familiar number.

" _Nǐ hǎo?_ " The voice responded. England smiled, feeling her body relax.

" _Hēi Lǐ Xiǎo, nǐ hǎo ma_?" She responded. Her accent made it hard to pronounce, the words but she didn't mind, he understood anyway.

" _Mǔqīn_!" His voice shouted in excitement and England giggled. "I'm doing okay over here. How are you,  _Mǔqīn_? I've been meaning to call but I haven't had much time to."

"I've been fine Hong Kong. All your siblings miss you. Amy keeps asking about when you'll visit again."

"Oh man, I wish I knew. I really wanna go over there and hang." Hong Kong sighed.

England smiled. He sounded like he was doing well, but something still bothered her. "Eh, Li, have any of my siblings gone to see you recently? Dylan, Connor, any of them?"

"No, how come? Did something happen?"

"I...saw Harvey a few hours ago. I just wanted to make sure you were okay because he rarely leaves his home."

"Is everything okay,  _Mǔqīn_? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, my love. His presence was enough to upset me though. Can you believe he just now apologized for ruining my marriage from a few centuries ago? That tosser!" England tried to laugh, but it cut off with a small sob.

England hated how weak she felt when it came to her siblings. They always made her feel like she was a child again. Like she was a five year old, human looking child that they taunted and hunted and tried to kill multiple times after a _mistake_. A misunderstanding! _It was not her fault!_

" _Mǔqīn_?"

"I hate them, Li. I hate them so much. I never asked to be their sister." England sobbed into her pillow to keep quiet. She didn't want the others hearing her and getting worried, especially one of her kids.  _Dagda_ knows what Jett would do if he saw her like this.

" _Mǔqīn_ , please don't cry."

" _England is crying, aru?!_ " A familiar voice gasped through the phone. There was some shuffling going on before another voice called into the receiver.

" _Yīngguó_ , is everything okay?! Do you need me to come over, _aru_?!" China yelled into the phone. England laughed a bit, sniffling at his concern.

"I'm okay, Yao-chan. I'm just a little upset, that's all."

"Have you been eating well? Do you like the recipe I sent?" He asked. England was happy for the new topic and nodded, momentarily forgetting they couldn't see her.

"I love it. The kids do too. They said it was delicious."

"Aya! I'm glad!" Yao sounded so proud through the phone.

" _Hey, isn't it early in the morning over there right now?_ " Taiwan's voice asked through the speaker. Before England could acknowledge her, there were multiple voices yelling at England in different languages, demanding her to hang up.

England started to laugh, feeling much better than she had earlier. "Okay okay! I'll hang up. I send you all my love."

"We love you too, _Yīngguó_." China chuckled.

"Tell my  _Xiōngdì jiěmèi_ I said hi!" Li shouted before they hung up.

England looked down at her phone and checked the time again: **6:32 AM**

"Another half hour of sleep and I'll be fine." She told herself. Li's okay. He's safe. She's safe. She doesn't have to worry about Harvey again.

* * *

England spoke too soon.

She and the others watched as Harvey cooked some breakfast, humming a tune and ignoring their presence.

Her kids were hiding behind her, knowing very well who this man was and what he was capable of doing.

Jett was standing slightly in front of his mother, hands balled into fists and tense, as if ready for a fight.

Galicia finally looked up at them and smiled.

"Morning everyone! I made breakfast." The Irish accent from last late turned more Spanish, but England was not focusing on that.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave." England frowned.

"Like I said earlier, I want to talk about this spell you cast." He waved the spatula in his hand and the food he cooked appeared on the table buffet style.

England could tell the clones were ready to run to the food, but she was still hesitating.

"I'm not eating any of your food."

"Oh come on! Why not?" Harvey pouted.

"Maybe because you poisoned my food last time, remember? I do. You dumped me in the snow practically dead for the Krauts to find back in World War 2 so they'd leave you scotch free. So excuse me for being even the slightest bit hesitant for trusting you, _big brother_." She said the last two words in a mocking tone, remembering how lovingly she used to call him that. Back when she was a naive and an idiot.

Harvey pouted. "Hey, you were already gonna die anyway! You would've lost if that American boy toy of yours didn't help."

"First of all, no, just no. Never refer to us having that type of relationship ever again. He's just a friend. You know, that thing that you _don't_ have? Second, he joined because of his own reasons. I didn't have anything to do with it. Third, get out of my house."

England was frowning, and pointed to the backyard door.

The clones looked at England in surprise, and a few in admiration. Wow, she was standing up to a guy who tried to kill her! Most people are too scared to face their attempted murderers again. And the fact that he's her brother?! Some family she's got!

Harvey chose to ignore her demand and looked over at Jett. "Alexander, my dear boy! Tell your mother she's overreacting. I'm here to help!"

"That's what you said when you tried to kill Li Xiao, one of my little brothers. So, no. You can fok right off." Jett grunted. "And you have no right to call me Alexander, it's Australia to _you_."

"It's your given name, why can't I?" Harvey grabbed a plate and filed it with various foods. He walked closer to them and held it out to England. Jett growled and pulled his mother back a bit, but England calmed him, patting his hand on her shoulder without losing any eye-contact with Harvey.

"I'll give you one chance to prove this isn't another attempt to kill me, and you are really here to talk about the spell. If I find any reason not to trust you, you're leaving. Got it?"

Harvey just smiled and lifted the plate up a bit more. England looked at the selection before her and chose a chocolate chip biscuit. It was warm, giving off the impression that it was freshly baked. She bit into it, chewing a bit, then swallowed. Her nose scrunched up a bit.

"You put too much sugar."

"There's no such thing!" Harvey gasped. "And besides, you haven't fallen unconscious, so it's not poisoned. Now will you sit and eat the breakfast I so graciously made for you and your boy toys?"

"THEY ARE _NOT_ MY BOY TOYS!"

"Sure they are!"

**\---**

England watched Harvey closely, watching him interact with the clones as she fed Arthur. Once or twice he tried to talk to the kids, but they'd avoid looking at him and stuff their mouths full until he stopped addressing them. She knew they didn't forgive him for the Li Xiao incident either.

The clones were also hesitant in interacting with him, but they were sitting closer to him so they kinda had to. She felt bad for them, but she had no intention of sitting anywhere near him again lest he poison her drink, or-the gods forbid-Arthur's mashed apple-banana-oatmeal cereal.

"So, uh, you're one of England's brother's huh? Where are you on the age scale?" Cowboy asked.

"Oh, I'm close to the youngest but I'm not the baby of the family. That's England." He motioned to her with his fork. "She's the youngest born. Even Arthur was born before her!" He laughed a bit, sounding a bit sad as he looked down at his semi-full plate.

The clones looked at her confused, staring at her baby boy and wondering how it was possible. England shook her head, sighing. _'Idiots.'_

"I had a twin brother named Arthur who died when we were young. He was the older twin." She explained, feeding Arthur some more of his baby food.

"Has England ever told you the story of how he died?" Harvey blurted, listing his eyes to look at England, a fire growing inside him. England shot up from her seat and slammed her palm onto the table.

"This is not going to be discussed now." Her voice was similar to an army general, commanding and unquestionable. "You are only here because you said you have something to tell me about this spell. So you can either shut your mouth for the rest of breakfast until you tell me what I need to know or you tell me in the middle of breakfast and leave without finishing."

Harvey glared back, a battle of wits making the air tense, until Harvey looked away and shoved a fork-full of eggs into his mouth.

England sat back down, taking a dainty sip of her tea before going back to feeding Arthur.

After breakfast, the kids were quick to excuse themselves, taking Arthur and Freddie with them just in case. Jett refused to leave his mother's side at first, but after some coaxing, he went with the kids.

That left England, the clones, and her brother alone in the living room.

"What do you know of the spell, Harvey." England demanded. She wasn't questioning him anymore, she was just demanding things from him now. A faster way to get rid of him.

"The man who wrote the spell wrote it to get his dead wife back. He believed that the spell would summon her from the dead and bring her back to life. And while it worked, it worked too well. He, like you, summoned his love from different dimensions."

"Stop, rewind. You're telling me this as if you're implying America is my... _love_." England shook her head. "That is off the line."

"Do you want to know how to get them home or not?" Harvey smiled. England pursed her lips and nodded.

"As I said, summoned different dimensions. However, he only had each version of his wife for a few days because he kept declaring his love for them."

"Release the truth/To be free/Or all will be lost" England mumbled, remembering part of the spell. "His truth was he loved his wife. He kept telling them he loved them, and so they disappeared?"

"Yep." Harvey nodded. "See, there's another part to the spell though. If he hadn't declared his love, then they would have disappeared off the face of the Earth. Thus-"

"All will be lost."

England grew worried, tossing a glance to the clones. "So what do I do then?"

"You must confess."

"Confess what?"

Harvey stood up and smiled. "You'll know in time. There's a world meeting coming up soon, yeah? Don't skip out on it. You'll find more answers there."

England stood as well. "I...thank you, Harvey."

She held her hand out, the first act of physical contact she'd declared all morning.

Harvey grasped her hand and shook it, before pulling her in. England sucked in a breath, waiting for a sharp pain telling her she'd been stabbed, but none came. It was just as it looked, a hug. England hesitantly hugged back, though not as tight as he was holding her.

" _Tá brón orm._ " He whispered into her hair. "I'm so, so sorry, _deirfiúr beag._ "

And for some reason, something inside England believed him.

* * *

_AHA! I'M DONE! I TOLD MY FRIEND I WOULD UPDATE BEFORE THE MONTH ENDED AND HE DIDN'T BELIEVE ME! SUCK IT JULIO!_

_Anyway, thank y'all so much for reading. ;) Now we have some more clues on_ **WHY** _the clones are there, but is that the_   **REAL** _reason they're there?_

_I_ _know this chapter might be a bit confusing with the whole sibling stuff so I'll just give you a small explanation that won't spoil much: England has more that 4 older brothers (them being Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and Northern Ireland). I've mentioned that fact in previous chapters but haven't proven it much 'til now. Galicia is a Celtic region in the Iberian Peninsula, northwest of where Spain and Portugal are located, and is technically a part of Spain. I would go into more detail about how back then the peninsula was full of kingdoms and how Spain and Portugal were formed but I frankly don't have the time, sorry. It is an interesting history though, if there's any non-Spaniard/Portuguese people reading this._

_I know what you must be thinking: why am I calling Hong Kong Li Xiao instead of Leon like in a lot of other fanfics? Because Leon is his English name, not his actual name. See, England is really big on calling her kids their proper names, not their English ones, unless they tell her not to. This is an acceptation with her actual kids of course, since that's their proper names. Even America has a proper name that isn't Alfred, and she used to call him it until he told her to stop because he didn't want to be associated with the Natives while living along with the colonizers. Li Xiao loves listening to his mother speak his first tongue because he knows that means she cares enough to learn that part of him and not erase it._

_Some History of the family dynamic: By the time she took Li in as a son after the First Opium War, in 1841, England already had a full grown India (who looked around 20), Australia (who was about 15), and Amy was born but she still looked about 9-10. When she took him in, he was around 13. (There are way more around South America and Africa that I'm not mentioning because of exactly how many there were but just know she has a lot of kids.) The kids she had immediately took him in as their new brother and taught him English and other Celtic languages (like Scottish Gaelic, Irish, Welsh, the likes), Hindi (and other Indian languages), and even languages they picked up from their South American and African siblings while he taught them Chinese. Really, England always tried to make her family an actual family. And if she ever saw her people were being too harsh or acting horribly to the natives of the land she colonizes, she sides with the natives of the land and tries to get the government placed there to stop. Being. Assholes! (doesn't always work very well (she still apologizes to India for all the wars)) Most of her old colonies really saw her as a mother and love her for it, even though her people weren't really great with their people. (Again, she constantly apologizes to her African children for dragging them into the world wars and all that her people did within their lands.) There's a reason most of the nations call her "Mother Earth" behind her back. Because she is a mother to most of the world. Even Russia a few times in the present days has accidentally called her 'mother' in his native tongue without her noticing. And the nations who she's taken colonies from like China and Spain jokingly call themselves the father of the kids. The kids deny calling them anything like that._

_England is literally so many people's mom istg. More details on this will be shown later! It'll be an example of just how much she is loved and doesn't know._

_Now onto the translations and Gods! (sorry if I got any of the translations wrong! I use google translate for this!)_

_Chinese:_  
_Nǐ hǎo?-Hello?_  
_Hēi lǐ xiǎo, nǐ hǎo ma?-Hey Li Xiao, how are you?_  
_Mǔqīn!-Mother!_  
_Yīngguó-England_  
_Xiōngdì jiěmèi-brothers and sisters (in this context it means siblings)_

_Irish:_  
_Tá brón orm.-I’m sorry._  
_Deirfiúr beag.-sister little (means baby sister in context)_

_Celtic God(s) Mentioned this chapter:_  
_Dagda-"The Good God"_  
_-This god is, funny enough, known for having super-human strength and an appetite greater than any human's. He is often paired with either War Goddess Morrigan or Boann, the River Goddess (or both at the same time?). He is also the father of Brigid (who the Christians turned into St. Brigid), the Goddess of the spring season, fertility, healing, poetry and smithcraft and Aengus Mac Oc, who is presumably the God of love, youth, and poetic inspiration._

Thank you for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter!  (^し^)  
 


	17. She's Leaving...They're Leaving?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England decided she is going to the next world meeting...in the United States  
> The clones want to go for a special mission  
> Her kids are having problems

_No One's POV:_

The hug didn't last long.

England pushed Harvey back as soon as she heard the  _shhhhing!_ of a concealed weapon being drawn out and stepped back before he could stab her. The concealed knife came out from his belt, which England recognized immediately. He tried to strangle her with that belt a few years back when she went camping with Portugal and Netherlands in the mountains where her country meets Scotland. It was not a pleasant vacation.

" _SOITH_!" She yelled at him and landed a good punch across his face. "I knew I shouldn't have hugged you asshole! I should have known it was another attempted murder! Did you poison the food too?!"

"What?! No! I had the perfect chance to though!" He pouted.

"After all that 'Oh I'm so sorry little sister' bullshit too?! Gods, and Alister wants me to talk to you all!" England scoffed, rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up. It was a crazy idea. Her, talk to the people who keep constantly trying to kill her and somehow survive? Impossible. If there was a vote on who of the Kirkland kids would die, she knows she'd be the one who they'd vote for.

Her family always hated her. _And all because of..._

"You know, we wouldn't be trying to kill you if that thing with Arthur didn't happen," Harvey said snobbishly.

England's eyes held a promise of unspoken terror. "Guys, keep an eye on him, I'm getting my sword."

She turned on her heel and started walking toward the stairs but Future picked her up and turned her around again, shoving her a safe distance away from Harvey but still close enough to talk to him. She shot him a glare but Future met her glare with one of his own and she turned away from him. She never liked the look of those eyes when they glared at something. They were...unnerving.

"England, stop running away from your problems. Talk to him." He told her. The siblings stared at each other for a second before she turned back to Future.

"He just tried to stab me and you want me to _talk_ to him?!"

"Weak ass-"

"What the  _FUCK_ did you just-"

"I have to agree with her there Future," Allen spoke up, interrupting the siblings before they could get into another fight. "He's armed and she isn't. I think she should at least get a knife or something."

"She's not unarmed." He stated.

"Yes I am." England frowned, then looked back at Harvey.

"England, you're wearing your combat boots." She looked down at her feet and saw that she was wearing them. After grumbling about reminding herself to never tell him where she hid weapons, England lifted her leg and pulled out a dagger from her left boot, then her right one. They were black, blending in with the combat boots and had circles at the ends of their grips where she hooked her fingers.

Hitman stared at her boots, then his. Allen and Killer did the same.

"I need new boots." Killer commented absentmindedly.

England rolled her eyes at him but kept her focus on her brother.

"You should get going now." She shrugged. "It'd be a real shame if you suddenly came up dead at the northern shores of Spain, wouldn't it?"

"You're threatening to kill me? Of course you are. I mean, you are a kin killer." He shrugged back.

One of the daggers slipped from England's fingers, flying across the room and embedding into the wall beside Harvey. Small beads of blood appeared on his cheek and trailed down like tears.

Everyone stared at England as she smiled innocently. "Oops! My hand slipped! If I'm not careful, it may just..."

Her voice trailed off and she held up the other dagger, eyes calculating. "...slip again."

"You're a demon." Harvey snarled.

"And you made me this way." She glared back. "Every fight, every tree, stream, rock. All of it. I fought for my life and I survived. What do you have? Other than a record of attempted and failed killings, of course."

"Love and support from my family."

Everything froze in time.

The clones stared at England, watching her knuckles turn white as she gripped the dagger's hilt harder and harder. Harvey stared into her eyes, and his face, so full of hatred only moments ago, melted into something close to remorse.

"Gwen I-"

"Leave."

"Gwen-"

"I said leave!"

"Guinevere!"

England raised her free hand and a portal appeared under Harvey, giving him no time to speak as he fell through. She closed it up and hissed a spell under her breath, then her arm fell. The spell was broken.

The world seemed to have released a breath it was unknowingly holding.

England walked over to the wall and pulled out the dagger. The small hole immediately fixed itself as of it was never there before.

"Stupid goddamn pieces of shit siblings the world cursed me with I swear to the gods above one more of those assholes appears and I will stab them before they can say a word to me and I mean that too I should never have listened to-to that complete and utter _clotpole_..." England grumbled under her breath as she put the daggers back into her boots and started gathering the couch's throw pillows.

"What are you doing?" King asked as they watched England throw the pillows into the fireplace.

"He sat there so I'm getting rid of this. Then I'm going to take a long shower to scrub his traitor germs off of me. Still can't believe he apologizes for trying to kill me then tries to kill me again! Ugh, I hate this family." She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Do any of your siblings love you?" Hitman asked dully, not even flinching at the multiple glares thrown his way from different clones. Even Rev seemed angry by that comment. Surely someone loved England, right? Someone who was not her child or anything similar. A brother or a sister who loved her dearly. _Please..._

England paused what she was doing and thought about what he was saying.

_Hmm... A sibling who loved her..._

"Do pseudo siblings count?" England asked, looking at the clone. He shook his head.

"Nope. Flesh and blood." He stated clearly, crossing his arms across his chest.

England dropped the pillows in the fireplace and unknowingly began to scratch her wrist as she thought about it.

_Alister...no. He just wanted redemption._

_Dylan hates her and is annoyed of constantly having to be the first one on the scene when there's something wrong with her._

_Seamus left her._

_Connor only stayed with her because he didn't want to possibly die by unifying with Seamus._

_Edgar, well, she doesn't even want to think about him._

_Harvey... **hah**._

The more England thought about it, the deeper her nails went into her wrist and the more her face twisted with sadness.

Just as beads of blood began to appear on the red, inflated skin, a cackle appeared from the back of her head. Sure, they were only siblings because of his father, but the only reason she was siblings with Alister and them was because of her mother!

"Well, I guess I have _one_  flesh and blood sibling who doesn't hate me." She finally spoke up, looking at the clones. They all seemed a bit worried, but she wasn't sure why. Everyone has that one favorite sibling.

"You know it took you like ten minutes to come up with an answer right?" Pilot stated.

"Did I?" England looked truly surprised. "Oh. Well, I do have a lot of siblings."

"And only _one_ loves you?!" Allen gawked.

England bristled. "Who cares? I'm surviving well on my own. I didn't need them. Now, if you would have let me count pseudo siblings, well, _all of us_ love each other and we're a large family there so really in the end I'm fine. Family isn't always just flesh and blood."

"Then why haven't any of them called and checked up on you?" Gryff countered.

"Because I'm a grown woman who knows how to take care of herself and it's not necessary for them to constantly call me. You don't see me always calling them, do you?" She raised an eyebrow. They stayed silent for the remainder of the time that England set the pillows on fire and watched them burn.

* * *

Jett left that night. He had to get his stuff ready for the next world meeting too. The kids were sad that their older brother was leaving, but he promised to get them souvenirs from his home and bring them the next time he visited. 

England was busy in her office the next day, calling up Scotland and asking him if he can get his secretary to fax the papers from the previous meeting to her secretary.

"Yes, I do mean the ones were you took notes too...What do you mean you didn't take notes?!... I DID ACTUALLY! Gods Scotty, how the hell am I going to prepare my papers if I don't have everything?!...Was that Franny? Can you pass the phone to them? Oh, he right now? Okay. Can you give him the phone then? Thanks, you good for nothing arsehole."

England sighed and ran a hand through her hair, staring at her now messy desk with despair. The door opened a bit and a few clones (Cowboy, Priz, Gangster, and Sailor) poked their heads in, going unnoticed by the country.

"Ah, Franny! Hey, can you send me your notes from the last world meeting? I think you heard how my skiver of a brother is unable to follow simple instructions."

England went silent and relaxation rippled through her body as she let out a pleased hum. "Thank you so much Franny! Oh, are we still on for lunch during the first day of the meeting like always? Great! I'll see you then Franny! You are a complete lifesaver. Haha, I love you too France." England hung up with a smile and started organizing her desk, putting important papers into folders and the folders into her briefcase.

The clones all looked at each other, each one raising an eyebrow. Then they left, closing the door silently before England could notice.

* * *

"And then she said 'I love you too, France'! France!" Gangster threw his hands up. "Even a Reuben knows the English and French hate each other!"

The clones were talking about what they were going to do since England was leaving, meaning they'd be stuck in a house together and with the kids.

"Actually, France and England are friends." Future said with a shrug. "They fight a lot but that's because they're practically siblings. Most fights they have now-a-days are playful and they don't mean it."

 "Damn." Rev mumbled, leaning against the wall. In his time, France, England, and Prussia all avoided each other and the other two seemed to hate England. How long was it until they became friends again? A century? Less? How many of England's friends now were her enemies then?

"So what's so special about this world meeting?" Wolfie yawned, stretching his arms above his head, tail wagging lazily behind him. "Why do you want to go to it so bad?"

"This world meeting is going to be in the U.S., our place." Future leaned forward a bit, a small frown on his face. "And the us from this place and time is going to do something. It's...look, we're a giant asshole. I won't tone it down. We need to somehow sneak over there-or get England to take us, which is unlikely-and make sure he doesn't do what he does."

"Won't that change your future?" Star raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, I can live without having done this." Future sighed, looking slightly dejected.

The countries from the past looked at each other, wondering what it was they did. Even North and South shared a worried glance, and they still weren't sure which one of them was going to live since the others didn't want to change anything.

"Wat do I do?" A meek voice asked.

The clones all looked at the doorway and saw Freddie. He was usually excluded from their adventures because he was a child and mainly hung out with the other kids, but Freddie was sick of it. He wanted to be involved in these important meetings too! He cared about England as much as all of them, maybe more!

Future looked down at the child, then turned away as if ashamed. "You don't wanna know, Freddie."

"I'm a kid, but I'm not stoopid." Freddie crossed his arms over his chest. "Wat happen?"

Everyone stared at Future, who swallowed nervously. "We kissed someone."

* * *

England bobbed her head to the beat of Fall Out Boy's "Miss Missing You", humming along as she folded laundry and put the clothes in her basket.

"MUM!" An angry voice yelled, making England pause her work and her tunes.

Without fail, two voices began screaming at each other, but their tones were filled with more malice than she'd experienced before. England rushed out of the laundry room and toward the hallway of the bedrooms, where the voices were loudest.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!"

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T SUCK LIKE ONE!"

"AMELIA AND PETER KIRKLAND!" England snapped, reaching the hallway and seeing her kids. Amy was being held by Colombia and Peter by Allen, the other clones surrounding them as each kid struggled to get out of their restraints and start fighting again.

At the sound of their mother's voice, both kids looked over to her and started yelling and pointing, neither letting the other talk. Quickly growing annoyed by this, she gave a loud whistle, making them both shut their mouths.

"Alright that's enough both of you! I want you both in your rooms, now." She stared them down, letting them know she meant business.

The clones gently set the kids down in front of their rooms, but they tried to jump at each other again.

"So help me if you both begin fighting again I'm taking away all magic privileges--including communication with the other kingdoms--and none of you are going to camp with  _Flidais_ over the summer!" England huffed.

The two kids immediately snapped their heads over to her, gasping.

"No Mum!"

"We love the camping trip!"

"And the other kingdoms!"

"Then you better start marching." England crossed her arms sternly and watched both kids walk into their rooms, slamming their doors.

"And don't slam your doors! Gods above." England sighed.

"Jeez, what're they fighting about now?" Colombia raised an eyebrow.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." England sighed, walking over to her room. "I just hope their screaming didn't wake Arthur."

She gently opened the door and was met by the screaming of her baby. England sighed, walking into the room to care for her son, closing the door behind her.

Arthur quieted down when she came in and began watching her, sniffling.

"Are you alright Artie?" She cooed.

As she went to pick Arthur up and out from his crib where he was taking his midday nap, a creak of a door caught her attention. Her first instinct was to check the bedroom door, then the closet. Neither. Then that meant...

England looked over toward her bathroom where a door hidden in the wall opened and Peter and Amy crawled out. Amy pushed Peter out and he landed on his stomach, turning to look at her with a glare and gave her a kick at the ankle. Amy wasn't able to dodge it but did kick him in return, on his leg.

"Oi!" England warned.

Peter got up from the floor and stomped over to her, a frown on his teary face. "Mum, can you put Amy up for adoption?" He sobbed.

"What?!" England's eyes widened. Sure they fought a lot but it was never this serious before!

"No! Do it to him! You haven't even had him for that long! I'm over a hundred years old!" Amy countered, also crying.

"I am not putting either of you up for adoption. You're both my children whom I love very much and never want to give you up. Adoption is not in the question." England said gently, beckoning them closer. Arthur too looked like he needed comfort and England took him out of his crib so she could comfort him too.

England looked at both of her kids and sighed. "Okay, what happened? Why are you both angry with each other?"

"Amy said that is dad knew about us he'd hate us so me loving him so much is stupid." Peter blubbered on, more tears rolling down his face.

"How can you love a man who doesn't even know we exist Peter?! He'll not only hate us but Mom too because she kept it a secret from him for so long! Our dad is-is a stupid, untrustworthy idiot who only bullies our mom and uses her for favors and you think he'll love us?! If we aren't making money, he won't even spare a glance at us! I hate him and you should too!" Amy screamed, not hiding her accent in her rage.

"How would you know?! Dad isn't like that all!" Peter screamed back.

England quickly set Arthur down on the bed, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere and separated her kids before they did anything to each other.

"Alright both of you! I've had it!" England snapped, making them stop their fighting.

"Amelia, stop saying those things about your father. If you want to blame anyone, blame me because I'm the reason your father doesn't know. And your father is not stupid or untrustworthy. If it wasn't for him, I would be in a much worse situation. He may be a tease, yes, but he is not a bully. And he is not a gold digger either. If you keep saying these things, I might just think you'd never want to meet your father." England warned.

Amy let out a small sob and shook her head. "I never said that."

"And Peter," England looked at her son who was also in tears. "Amy is much older than you and has had a father far longer than you have. It doesn't come as a surprise for me that she thinks ill of her father and while it is admirable that you stand up for him, he isn't perfect either. I know you tend to worship him as such but I don't want you to grow up with that mindset. Your father is not perfect, and neither am I. I am not telling you to resent your father at all, I'm happy you love him since you have actually met him, but putting him on a pedestal won't guarantee him loving you in return."

England took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I cannot force your father to be in your lives when he knows, but stay or leave, he is your father. Don't hate him, but don't force him into our lives either."

The kids looked at their mother sadly, then each other. Amy sighed and pulled Peter in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, Pete. Just...I'm the oldest so it's my job to take care of you and I can't do that if you won't get over treating our dad like he's some superhero like Iron Man or Batman." She mumbled.

Peter hugged her back tightly, nodding and sniffling. "I'm sorry too. You're the best big sister ever, I don't ever want Mummy to actually put you up for adoption."

"Me either. You're the best little brother ever, even if you can be annoying sometimes."

The two kids laughed and England smiled slightly, but her heart ached. This fight was her fault. It's always her fault.

"I hope I don't have to worry about you guys when I'm gone all week for this meeting."

"No Mum."

* * *

Dinner that night was...tense.

The clones shifted a lot in their seats, a few noticing the kids were no longer fighting and were in better moods.

England was getting annoyed by their constant shifting though so after dinner, she gathered the clones and put on her 'mom-face'.

"Alright, what's wrong?" England asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing's wrong." They feigned ignorance, but England rolled her eyes.

"You're all being quiet. I know America and he is never this quiet unless something's wrong. So what is it?" She huffed.

"Awe, you pay attention to us Iggy?" Future cooed.

England had a small blush form on her face and she stuttered out a weak 'shut up', grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him as he laughed.

"It's the same deal with Feliciano and other happy-go-lucky countries, wanker!" She grumbled, but kept staring at them. "What's wrong?"

"Can we go with you?" South blurted. North slapped his hand over his twin's mouth, staring at him with that _'Are you crazy?!'_ look.

England stared at him in shock. "I-All of you? Why do you want to go?"

"Well, it's at our place. Our home." Star shrugged. "We're homesick, you know? Wanna go breath that American air, be in our own land."

They all shrugged and grumbled.

England nodded slowly. "I...understand. No one would like being kept away from their home for so long, feet constantly planted on someone else's soil."

She let out a breath and gave a wry smile. "You know, I was going to make you guys babysit the kids for the week, and if no one turned up dead, I was going to take you guys on a road trip around my country. But, if you want to go with me, fine. The kids will go too though. I'm going to set some ground rules when we get over there though and I want no complaints either, okay?"

The clones brightened up and Gauken and Gryff even tackled her with hugs, both on either side of her and squeezing tightly.

"THANK YOU!"

"Y-Your welcome." She wheezed out. "Now let go! Can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

_So, hey there. I have the update, yay! Uh, I have summer classes so I am kinda busy but I told myself I was going to post this so here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if things seem like they're moving too fast!_

_Irish:  
Soith-bitch _

_Irish Gods/Goddesses: (yes, there is a difference between Irish and Celtic gods/goddesses)  
Flidais-Goddess of cattle and fertility, and was also thought to be a Goddess of the wilderness but that it incorrect. (Doesn't mean she can't like camping though!) _

_So England scratching her wrist is a form of self-harm that is not fully aware of. It's like when someone snaps a rubber band on their skin when they have negative thoughts. She has a mild form of depression which is left over from many years ago, but a mental illness like depression does not just disappear off the face of the earth once you've dealt with it. It constantly lingers in your mind somewhere, sometimes breaking out again. She also has PTSD as seen in the past during the chapter where they go on vacation._

_I don't show the kids fight often but I have no doubt in my mind they have a big feud over their father. Amy, who has been fatherless far longer than Peter and has seen the stuff he's done, thinks he's a bit of an ass, but she has never met him and only thinks this because she believes he abandoned her mother. Peter, who has met him because he snuck into a meeting once and met pretty much the whole world, thinks everything Amy says about him is a lie and worships him like some god. Both have their opinions, and they have good reasons why their opinions are the way they are, but they can't for the life of them agree. Father: friend or foe?_

_So England letting the clones and kids go with her to a meeting...let's see how this works out._


	18. A Snippy Plane Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on their way to Washington D.C.  
> England has a plane to catch  
> Say, who is this person England is talking to?
> 
> World Building Note:  
> When I put this { } it's, them speaking Gacili, a language I'm making. It's a mix of 'ancient' Gaelic and the old Anglo-Saxon languages and 'old' English, along with being mixed with the languages of magical creatures (that I also need to make). I am not a linguist (I found a textbook though so here's to hoping I teach myself well) so I can't really make a language out of nowhere or quickly. While I try to work on that, I'm just going to put this note here so no one gets confused. It will come up in later chapters.

_No One's POV:_

"You'll all fit, trust me." England said, holding the suitcase out to the clones.

They stared at the suitcase, then England.

"You're mad, woman." Rev finally deadpanned.

England rolled her eyes and opened the suitcase, laying it flat on it's back to show them the zipper on the inside of it. She zipped it open and pointed down at it.

"Go on, it's roomy."

Gryff and Gauken looked at each other and shrugged. Gryff stepped forward and began to put a foot in before England stopped him. "No no, you have to jump in. Trust me, don't do it step by step."

"Okay." Gryff mumbled, and took a small leap into the suitcase. He sunk down into it and disappeared. The others stared in surprise.

"Whoa! This is fucking amazing!" Gryff's voice yelled from the suitcase.

"I wanna see!" Gauken whooped and jumped in after him.

North and South scrambled up next, jumping in one at a time. Cowboy followed. One by one, the clones jumped into the suitcase, England following after the last one.

Inside the suitcase, there was basically another home. There were multiple rooms with beds and wardrobes, only no bathrooms or kitchens. The lights seemed to be running on some type of electricity, but there were candles in a few corners of each room, possibly for emergencies. There was what could be called a living room in it, but there was no t.v., only couches and a bookshelf filled with books. There were no windows to an outside world. The only connection to outside seemed to be the staircase. It was a round staircase leading up to the world where they came from.

"Oh wow." They all gawked, gathering around in the living room.

"Am I still 'mad'?" England teased lightly, smiling proudly.

"This is amazing, but how will you get through the airport?" Colombia asked. "Won't we weight you down?"

"Oh no, not at all! Think of this place like a pocket to a new universe and the only way they're connected is by the one doorway it has, the suitcase. It doesn't matter where the suitcase is, because this place will not affect it. It's just a room and the suitcase is the door. Just because the room is 1000kgs doesn't make the door 1000kgs." She explained.

"Is that a lot?" Soldier asked.

"About 2204.62lbs." England sighed. "The American system is crazy."

"No it isn't!"

"You are the only country in the world that uses that system, and fahrenheit too! So yes, it is a bit crazy! Now let's go back up so you lads can pack some clothes. We leave in two days."

"Wait, how are we gonna get in if you're using this suitcase too?" King asked.

"Oh, I can use the main zipper to open the door too. This was just the more well guarded door. Now come on, let's go. I have to feed Arthur and make sure all of his stuff is ready too. We're flying commercial."

"Is it in first class though?" Star asked.

"Yes. My government thinks pampering me will get me to turn into their poodle, but I have not and never will be my government's bitch." England smirked.

"I am still not used to you, and women in general actually, cussing." Pilot chuckled airily.

"Pilot, I used to a _pirate_. I can cuss better than anyone you've ever heard before." England shook her head. Pirate gave her a high-five and whooped.

"Pirate duo!" He cheered.

"Pirate duo!" England agreed with her own cheer.

With bright smiles, the two pirates walked out of the room together hollering a sea shanty they both knew.

* * *

"But why do we have to go?" Peter whined as he packed up a suitcase.

"Peter I thought you'd be excited to go! Latvia is going to be there. Don't you like him?" Amy asked from across the hall, peering through her doorway into Peter's room. Both kids had their doors wide open so they could chat as they packed.

"I do but I wanted to stay home and play video games."

"Well too bad. The clones are going so we have to go since Mum isn't going to let us stay home alone." Amy neatly placed her jeans into her suitcase, wondering why her mother couldn't hire a nanny.

"Can't Michelle babysit?" Peter asked.

"What part of 'World Meeting' do you not understand, idiot."

"MUM! AMY CALLED ME AN IDIOT!"

"YOU DESERVE IT FOR ASKING A STUPID QUESTION!"

 "ARE YOU FINISHED PACKING? I BET YOU ARE WITH ALL YOUR BICKERING!" England responded from somewhere in the home.

Amy and Peter looked at each other in a panic and started packing faster.

"Almost done!" They yelled back.

* * *

The day of the flight to America came, and England started getting everyone ready in the early morning. She woke up the kids first, getting them dressed and making sure they had a bite to eat before she let them get into the pocket world.

"I already packed snacks in your living room area and you're all free to go to the rooms to sleep longer. I'm sorry to say none of you can get out until we get to the hotel room, so if you have to go to the bathroom, go now or hold it for about 10 hours, what with the flight and checking into the room. Amy, can you watch your brothers while you're all in there too? I know you wanted to stay out with me but parliament refused to let me get you a ticket so you'll have to travel with the Americans in the pocket world. Why they allowed Arthur but not you or Peter I will never know."

She was walking around the living room, making last minute adjustments to their outfits, waiting for them to finish using the bathroom, and making sure everything was fine before the departure with their books and electronics that will keep them entertained. Amy, Peter, and Freddie were watching her with tired eyes, yawning.

"Can we just get in already, Mom?" Amy whined, her accent slipping away from her exhaustion. England stopped fixing her hair, smiling sheepishly at her daughter.

 "Yeah yeah, go on in." She kissed each of their heads and the three kids jumped in with their luggage, all just wanting to sleep more.

As England grabbed a light breakfast, the rest of the clones walked out into the living room, holding their suitcases and being ready for the day.

"Okay, uh, please watch my kids, first off. The beds are made if any of you want to sleep for a while longer. All the entertainment things are set up already including the food if you guys are hungry. The time will be about 10 hours or so so try to keep entertained. I left board games in there if you want." England told them, checking her watch and looking at the door repeatedly. Her ride to the airport would be there soon and she still had to feed Arthur.

"Why can't one of us go with you?" Allen whined. He didn't want to be trapped in a suitcase with himself.

"Because you don't have a passport or a ticket out of here and I no longer forge such things for other people."

"So you used to-"

"It was World War II, there was people to save. Now hop in, I have to get Arthur ready."

"You're a rebel England." Pilot smiled.

"Duh."

* * *

The airport wasn't too bad. A few of the fellow passengers were worried about the baby on the flight at first, but after England talked to them and told them Arthur was usually a very calm baby, they relaxed.

Well, most of them did.

There was one woman who kept glaring at England and Arthur, then looking away and muttering something to herself in a fashion that was definitely not nice. Or in English. Too bad the woman didn't know England was basically a walking translator.

("What? I conquered the world and you think I didn't learn as many languages as I could in that time?" She asked Pilot when he asked her how she could speak Japanese so well.)

When the plane started boarding, they called for first class passengers first. England and Arthur made their way to the door along with a flight attendant who was helping England with her carry-ons and a few other people also in first class. Arthur cooed at the flight attendants around him, the one with the bags giggling as the woman who checked their tickets wagged a finger playfully. Arthur reached for her finger but she pulled it away quickly, making Arthur squeal. England smiled at that, but it slipped off when Arthur tried to pull the ticket lady's hair. "I'm sorry, he loves pulling hair. I've been trying to get the habit out of him."

"It's fine. My baby sister did the same when we were younger. She stopped when she was around one, so maybe he will too. How old is he?" She asked as she checked their tickets and passports.

"Five months."

"Oh how cute." The flight attendant gave a final wave and they boarded.

The snippy woman from before was right behind them. England hummed to Arthur as the attendant helping with the bags spoke with her about her sister when she was pregnant with her niece and how precious Arthur is too!

"I just adore babies." She smiled sheepishly.

"Me too. He's actually my baby. His siblings are with my brother for the time being."

_-Inside The Case-_

"FUCK YOU NORTH!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT SOUTH!"

Amy was covering Freddie's ears and Peter his own by orders of Amy.

"OH MY GOD BOTH OF YOU FUCK OFF!" Pilot groaned.

"FUCK YOU TOO!" They screamed back.

Amy felt her eye twitch and removed her hands, grabbing Freddie's hands and positioning them to where they have to go. She marched out of the room she had been sharing with the two boys and straight to the end of the hallway where it connects to the living room. She saw everyone yelling and took a deep breath.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" She screamed. They did and looked over at her in surprise.

"Gods above you are all so annoying! We're trying to watch a movie but we can't because you will not stop fighting for more than one minute! Mum should have left you all at home, I don't see why she even brought you at all. Peter, Freddie, and I make sense because we're her kids, but not you." Her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"You aren't anything to her, except maybe a bad nightmare."

"Amy, that's not very nice." Future frowned. She saw a smidge of hurt in their eyes.

"Why do you care? You're not very nice either." She huffed. "You guys are just intruding. We didn't want you here."

None of the clones spoke up, creating an awkward silence. Amy shuffled a bit and sighed.

' _I went too far again._ '

"Can you all please just shut up so we can continue watching our movie?" She mumbled, wanting the silence to go away.

"What movie are you watching?" Wolfie asked. Or was he Priz? Amy couldn't tell them apart as well as her mother could.

"We're watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. So shush! The ones who pinkie promise to be quiet are welcome to join us." She offered. She did feel a bit bad for her rudeness earlier.

"Thanks kiddo."

_-Back Outside-_

England was seated with Arthur safely on the plane, very appreciative of the nice flight attendants who had been talking to her since she got there. The snippy woman from before, though, was getting on England's nerves.

"Ma'am, you are not allowed to smoke on the plane." The stewardess reprimanded for what felt like the millionth time. Snippy-as England began to refer her-huffed and put the lighter away.

"I don't see why you are making so much fuss over what I will do. If I were you, I'd keep my eye on that woman over there and her child. She doesn't seem safe."

England felt her brow twitch but she took in a deep breath to calm herself. She had just put Arthur to sleep. If she made a scene, he'd wake up and it won't be good for anybody.

Shortly after Snippy's comment, another woman boarded and sat across from England and Arthur, smiling nicely at them. England felt something coming off her aura, but pushed the thought back when the woman spoke.

"'Ello there ma'am. What an adorable lad yu got there."

England smiled. "Thank you. You have a lovely hat."

It was indeed very lovely. It looked antique, possible a wine rose Edwardian hat based on design and color. And it matched perfectly with her white, lacy cardigan.

The two women talked as the plane began to take off, about current news and even from a few years ago.

"I still think we should bring hat pins back into fashion! They made excellent weapons a lady could use to protect herself. A great aunt of mine lived in a little Irish society in the Americas and would always send news articles to my mum about how the women would use hat pins to protect themselves from unwanted advances against men! I still have them at my home." Ms. Lilian laughed. (They had exchanged names.)

"I remember that!" England laughed. She had participated in that when she went to visit America once during the "The Great Rapprochement" period. Honestly, some American men need to learn to respect people.

Ms. Lilian gave England a curious look and she panicked.

"I meant I remembered hearing about that. My great-grandmother visited the states in that time period and found her own hat pin to be quite useful."

Ms. Lilian laughed. "I understand what yu meant, Dear."

She winked and England saw her open eye quickly change to brown before settling back on the blue they were before.

England's eyes widened. This was a magical creature. She wasn't sure how to feel. Sure, a lot of them were nice, but it was't always easy to distinguish who was nice and who wasn't. She now understood what it was in her aura. England really needed to start reading those again!

'Fairy?' She mouthed cautiously.

Ms. Lilian smiled but shook her head. 'Dybbuk.'

Ah, a spirit with unfinished business possessing someone else's body. That explains all the early 1900's fashion knowledge. England smiled and cleared her throat, taking a quick glance around the room before looking back to the creature.

{So, why are you going to the states?} She asked.

{Ah, you speak Gacili! How wonderful.} The Dybbuk chuckled. {I was worried I sensed your aura wrong. You have magic, but I cannot tell what you are! Oh, my apologies. I hope that wasn't rude.}

{No no, it's okay! I get that a lot. I'm an Avatar.}

{Not the one of the elements though.} The Dybbuk winked. They have kept up with current media it seems.

England chuckled and shook her head. {Sadly, no. I'm the avatar _Evangalline_.}

The Dybbuk gawked at her. England knew perfectly well the magical realms saw her as some sort of celebrity, but this was just too far! Even a Dybbuk knew about her!

Okay, the avatars of the countries weren't anything new. Avatars is a general term anyway! A naiad was basically an avatar, but of the river. She completely forgot avatars of countries were special though. Mostly because of how human they were.

Even a Dybbuk, a ghost of an actual human being, THE HOMO SAPIENS, was less human than a country avatar.

{Oh, wow.} The Dybbuk blinked, finally coming back to their senses. {That's amazing. My country of origin is the United States, though I speak with this lady's accent, but it's an honor to meet a CATO!}

C.A.T.O: **C** ountry **A** va **T** ar s **O** ul. England didn't know who came up with that acronym, only that it's a passed CATO. To keep track of all the different kinds of avatars, they're all placed under certain acronyms or use their mythology names. The countries didn't have names in their mythologies, so they had to come up with one.

{Please, there's not much to say about me.}

{Are you joking?! You're  _the_   _Evangalline_! Only one of the most powerful avatars in all of existence! Every magic realm included! And I also heard your cookies were amazing.}

England laughed at that last part, needing to cover her mouth to smother it. She nodded, a loose giggle escaping her lips.

{Oh they are. I should have brought some.}

"Excuse me." A voice sneered.

England and the Dybbuk stopped their chat to see Snippy. The woman looked furious, but England didn't know why.

"Can you old hags keep it down? Some of us are trying to have a peaceful plane ride."

England recoiled in shock and the Dybbuk opened their mouth to say something, but seemed to think about it and closed it.

"Excuse me. Ma'am, I apologize for possibly disrupting you but there is no need to be rude to us." England had a thought flash through her mouth before she could stop it. "Besides, I am obviously much younger than you. I am clearly not old."

The woman snapped her head to look at England so fast England was scared she might have snapped her neck.

"WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE—"

Snippy was cut off by Arthur beginning to fuss. The yelling must have woken him up.

Arthur whined and reached around blindly for England. She was quick to pick him up and start cradling him, hushing him softly.

"Arthur it's okay. No need to cry my love." She hummed, kissing his head and rocking him.

The Dybbuk called over one of the stewardesses and quickly told her about what happened. The stewardess was quick to walk over to Snippy and begin talking to her. England didn't miss Snippy's eyes glaring at her in a murderous way as she packed up her things and was taken out of the First Class seat. Good for her.

{Are you alright, Ms. _Evangalline_?} The Dybbuk asked.

{I am, but I'm more worried about  _Londinensi_ here. I hope he didn't get too scared.}

{Uh, would you like to continue our chat? You seem distressed.}

England smiled. {I would like that very much.}

**-MANY HOURS LATER-**

{So you're saying vampires do not really sparkle?} Ruth asked sadly.

The Dybbuk revealed her name to be Ruth Lilian. She was a young woman wanting to open up a business but was killed by some thugs that became mobsters later. Apparently their organization was still around today, and her unfinished business was getting revenge. Most revenge cases aren't murdering the people who killed you, but there are a lot of bad Dybbuk who go that direction. Ruth was only going to get them caught.

Currently they were talking about popular media and the wrong representation it has on monsters and mythical creatures.

{No, they do not sparkle. Nor do they die in sunlight. It's more of a nocturnal issue.}

{Like owls?}

{Something like that, yeah.}

"Attention passengers, we will be landing soon. Please fasten your seat belts. Thank you for riding Justice Express."

The plane landed, they boarded off, and England got her things. The Dybbuk and England smiled at each other at the front doors of the airport where England's chauffeur was waiting for her.

"It was lovely to meet you Ruth. Good luck."

"Thank you. It was lovely to meet you as well."

 They shook hands and England walked off, smiling at her driver.

"Charlie, lovely to see you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated guys! I really wanted to update earlier but I was just so busy T~T  
> A Dybbuk is from Jewish mythology, they're ghosts who come back because they have unfinished business  
> Sorry if the airport and plane stuff is inaccurate, I haven't been in one in a while and I've never been First Class!  
> Thank you all so much for reading and for the Kudos I've been getting! I really appreciate it. (^_^)  
> Have a grand day everyone!


End file.
